


The Prince and The Serpent

by Aki133



Series: The Prince and the Serpent [1]
Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Basilisk!Mitsuki, Big Sister Sarada, Blacksmith!Kawaki, BoruMitsu, Boruto loves his friends, Curse Breaking, Elfprince!Boruto, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Firemage!Sarada, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Good Parent Orochimaru, Happy Ending, Heavy Petting, Idiots in Love, Implied Sexual Content, Jealous Boruto, Jealous Mitsuki, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, M/M, Magic, Major Character Injury, Mild Language, MitsuBoru, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Boruto, Possessive Mitsuki, Princess!Himawari, Queen!Hinata, Slow Build, Slow Burn, borutoxmitsuki, king!Naruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:41:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 36
Words: 82,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24478111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aki133/pseuds/Aki133
Summary: Once upon a time, in a land very far away, there was a kingdom torn apart by a great war.OrThe fantasy AU no one but me asked for but I know everyone really wantsA/N: Original story/AU idea by Shock777
Relationships: Akimichi Chouchou & Uchiha Sarada, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto, Mitsuki/Uzumaki Boruto, Nara Shikadai & Uzumaki Boruto, Nara Shikamaru/Temari, Uchiha Sarada & Uzumaki Boruto, Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto
Series: The Prince and the Serpent [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046989
Comments: 59
Kudos: 161





	1. Prince Boruto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a story based in the fantasy world made by Shock777. The characters and idea were hers originally and I got permission to turn her wonderful ideas into a fic. Thank you so much for letting me make this story using your beautiful ideas! I am so grateful!

Once upon a time, in a land very far away, there was a kingdom torn apart by a great war. The bloody struggle dragged on for generations and bread both great warriors and great sadness. In the end, it was a human peasant boy who became their salvation. His heart was as bright as the sun itself and all were drawn to his light. Together, with the great Elven Princess, they were able to at last bring peace to the land. 

The Hero married the Princess Hinata and the kingdom enjoyed unprecedented prosperity from that day forward. The people loved their monarchs and they were overjoyed when, three years later, the Queen bore an heir possessing the golden hair and bright blue eyes of his father. Once, the rare coloration had been considered unlucky but thanks to his father, they were seen now as a beacon of hope. These positive features, combined with his mother's warm peach colored skin and pointed ears made him a strong and handsome young prince. They named him Boruto, after his Uncle, the late great war hero Neji. He was the perfect light to guide his people into the future. 

A few years later, the kingdom celebrated again as they welcomed the little princess, Himawari, whose birth was considered a great positive omen. Boruto was the people's pride and Himawari, their joy. So, time passed on like a dream. The children grew and the kingdom continued to prosper; the young Prince Boruto was raised by all. The King saw to it that his children had the best of everything. When Boruto was of age, he brought in the best instructors from all the five lands to train his young son. The amount of raw talent the boy possessed was incredible. He excelled in all his studies without exception and by the time he was thirteen, there were very few left who could challenge the lad. 

In addition to his impressive academic knowledge, he was very gifted with magic. He mastered wind magic with very little difficulty and even learned how to use his father's Rasengan spell in record time, but the place where he shined the brightest was on the sparring grounds. The boy was, quite simply, a genius with the blade. He was even able to combine his wind magic seamlessly with his swordsmanship making him a deadly opponent. His trainers still worked with him daily but they informed his father that there was nothing more they could teach him.

Without any new challenges to occupy his mind, Prince Boruto became both cocky and bored. For the next five years, it wasn't uncommon for him to be found in the city outside the castle walls, spending time with his friends or pulling pranks to annoy his father. For the most part, the townsfolk tolerated the prince's behavior with a simple smile and shake of the head or the occasional 'boys will be boys'. The only person who was not amused (besides his parents) and kept him under control (mostly) was his childhood friend, Sarada. The powerful young fire mage was the only daughter of the mysterious Sasuke, feared Dark Mage, right hand man to King Naruto himself and Boruto's personal hero.

Her father was often away on business so she had been raised in the castle alongside Boruto and Shikadai, son of Shikamaru, King Naruto's number one advisor. Boruto and Sarada's relationship was complicated to say the least. He hated her 'stuffiness' and she hated his 'carelessness'. Just as her father was his hero, his father was hers, which disgusted him to no end. The worst part was their families were very close so everyone assumed that he would one day marry the fiery girl; an assumption that deeply angered Boruto. 

It wasn't that he hated her. Far from it. They loved each other in their own ways but Boruto just wasn't interested in romance and even if he was, the idea of being involved with Sarada was just weird; like dating his sister. Plus, he didn't think he could ever marry someone so bossy. She always had a habit of showing up uninvited and spoiling his fun. Her constant nagging made it so his pranks were just as much for her as for his old man.

When he really thought about it, he figured it was that expectation that made him the most irritated with her. If he were very honest with himself, that was the real source of his general discontentment. He was the Crown Prince. It was his duty to lead everyone and he was expected to do as his father had done and continued to do. He was becoming increasingly aware that he would never be free of his father's shadow. Even if he became the greatest who ever lived, he would be so _because_ of his father. Brilliant swordsman? Well, that's what you'd expect from Naruto's son. Genius Wind Mage? You can tell he's _Naruto's_ son. Learned scholar? Strong bloodlines, so no surprise there. No matter what, he would never be great because of his own strengths. 

What grated on him the most was the fact that only he seemed to know how _not great_ the 'Great' Naruto really was; clumsy, hopeless, clueless and too busy running every little thing about the kingdom to be bothered with his own family. Seriously, had the man never heard of the word 'delegation'? And what kind of father missed his own daughter's birthday? He watched as his mother suffered in silence from his father's neglect. She bore it all with a patient elegance, stoic and supportive of her husband as always but Boruto believed she shouldn't have to be. Just because she was strong didn't mean she should always be expected to be strong all the time. If his father truly cared about her, he would put forth the effort to be there for her.

Conveniently, his resentment provided an outlet for his boredom. Through it, he was able to ease monotony, punish his father, and irritate his nanny-friend all at the same time. Making Sarada chase him all over creation was always the highlight of his day. Every time he finished a prank, she would materialize out of nowhere to abuse him verbally and physically (if she could catch him) for his transgressions.

He usually dragged Shikadai along with him on his 'adventures'. Practical clone of his father and chronically lazy, Boruto was encouraged to spend time with him in the hopes that his 'laid back' personality would wear off on him or, failing that, he could at least keep an eye on the rambunctious Prince. To everyone's disappointment, Shikadai went along with Boruto's shenanigans more often than not. No matter how many times he complained that Boruto's ideas were 'a drag', he never let it stop him from going along with them. Boruto thought it was because he secretly enjoyed them just as much as he did but the truth was going along was the easier option, even if it did land him his own share of beatings from Sarada the Terrible.

As time went on, his pranks became more sophisticated until they were practically an art form. He had come a long way from throwing paint on the bronze statue of his father in the middle of town. A personal favorite was when he and Shikadai learned the illusion spell and used it to replace his father's crown with a dead rat halfway through a diplomatic audience. The thought of that day still brought tears to his eyes. His most recent masterpiece was the defacing of the great stone monuments with enchanted paint that changed colors and insults directed towards the king. That one was going to be hard to top but he had an idea.

It was spring again and his birthday was fast approaching. He was going to be eighteen and officially entering manhood, meaning that he was at last eligible to rule. The entire castle and town were abuzz with excitement and the preparations began a full week before the big day. There was to be celebrating all through the land and a great feast was to be held in the palace. Dignitaries from all the five lands were coming to help celebrate and the night was to conclude with a grand fireworks display. It was the perfect opportunity to embarrass his father.

Finally, the day before dawned bright with promise and Boruto rose with it, giddy with excitement. His plan was devised, all was ready, he just needed a couple of supplies. He dressed quickly in his signature pink and gold and crept into the hallways, keen on not being spotted by the servants. His presence long before his usual waking hour would surly raise suspicion. Luckily, he made it to Shikadai's room without incident. The other boy was still sleeping deeply as Boruto quietly closed the heavy oak door behind him.

Boruto smirked at his peaceful form and crept forward. He did it out of habit since Shikadai was a notoriously deep sleeper. Boruto figured he could tap-dance his way to the bed without disturbing his friend. When he was about a foot away, he paused and took a deep breath. 

"Wake up!!" He bellowed as he childishly jumped onto the soft bed with both feet, launching the other boy at least a foot above his mattress with green eyes the size of dinner plates.

"Boruto?! What the fuck?" Shikadai groaned as he landed inelegantly in a disheveled heap. 

"I told you dawn, remember?" Boruto pouted, staring down at his bleary-eyed friend.

"This is such a _drag_..." Shikadai complained as he rolled onto his side away from Boruto. 

"We have to go now or else Nanny-Sarada will catch us."

"Assuming you didn't wake her with your yelling." Shikadai grumped. Boruto laughed.

"Hurry up and get ready." He said as he playfully kicked his friend's back. Shikadai glared up over his shoulder at Boruto, then gave up and climbed out of bed. 

"Get out of here so I can get changed."

"I'm not looking." Boruto said petulantly as he rolled his eyes to the ceiling and turned his back, still standing on the bed. "I can't stand outside or I'll get caught. Besides, I'm not interested in _you_." He teased. It earned him a pillow to the back of the head.

"I know that. Aren't you supposed to marry Sarada?" Shikadai said, knowing it would irritate the blonde. It served him right. 

"Don't remind me!" Boruto huffed as he hopped and landed in a sitting position on the bed, his legs crossed and hands on his knees. "Everyone knows I don't like her like that. She doesn't even like _me_ like that." Boruto didn't have to see Shikadai to know the sympathetic look his back was receiving. 

"Maybe they think things will change-"

"They won't." Boruto cut him off, his tone firm, "It's my choice, not theirs." Great, now he was in a bad mood. He pushed it away with thoughts of his ultimate prank and soon he was smiling again.

"Are you done yet?" He said impatiently as he threw the pillow back over his shoulder halfheartedly. He heard a long suffering sigh, followed by a grudging 'yes'. 

"Okay!" He cried as he jumped back to his feet and spun around to beam at Shikadai, "Then we go! Adventure awaits!" The heavy pillow hit his face this time.

"Get off my bed!"


	2. The Arcane Mage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fasten your seat belts everyone! This story is looking like it will be a long one and I am so excited! Compared to my other stories this one is moving at a snail's pace but I promise it won't be boring. Fear not my fellow Mitsuki lovers! I will bring him in soon. It's just taking a little longer than I anticipated. I miss him too but I promise chapter 5 is entirely devoted to our favorite snake boy!

On the east side of town, just in the shadow of the surrounding forest stood a lonely thatched roof hut. Heavy curtains were always drawn over the small square windows and a fire was always lit, giving the surrounding air the heavy scent of ceder smoke and herbs. Simple but foreboding, this was the home of the hermit, Jigen. Almost no one ever saw him but his talents were known far and wide. Those who had met him described him as a temperamental wizard, truly gifted in the arcane arts. 

None remembered when he had first arrived in the kingdom. He had just always been there, a constant fixture like the rocks and trees. The rumor was he was very old but those who saw him described him as a clean shaven pale man with black hair and an ageless face. He was never openly hostile but the people feared him all the same. It was said that those who were brave enough to ask and able to pay his exorbitant prices would be rewarded with powerful potions and enchantments that never failed. 

It was this quiet but intimidating hut that Boruto set his sights on. The supplies he needed were powerful and rare. So rare, he was sure that the only person who would have them was old man Jigen. The Prince had never met him before, which was odd since he knew everyone in the city. However, he was a hermit and Boruto had never had need of his services before now so it wasn't too surprising that their paths had not crossed before. 

He had been to the hut before, back when he was a young child. It looked and smelled exactly as it had all those years ago. He, Shikadai and even Sarada would hide in the bushes daring each other to run up and touch the creepy hut. The game was practically a right of passage as all the children would play it from time to time. Only once had Boruto actually worked up the courage to do it and he swore he could feel eyes on him the entire time. He felt the same sensation now as he once again drew close to the old building. It was a strange feeling that made his hair stand on end and put his nerves on edge. 

"Come on, Shikadai." He called back to his friend who had fallen a few steps behind. He smirked over his shoulder at him to hide his own unease, "Don't be scared." Shikadai straightened at the dig but didn't respond. Boruto smirked wider then turned back to walk the remaining twenty feet to the cottage door. 

"This is such a _drag_." He heard Shikadai mutter as usual before his footsteps hastened to catch up.

Despite his faux courage, Boruto found himself pausing with his arm in the air, poised to knock. Something about this felt off but he reassured himself with the weight of his coin purse. He was brave enough to ask and he had more than enough gold to satisfy the mage. Everything was going to be fine. He took a deep, centering breath and knocked. One minute stretched into two, then five...

"Maybe he's not home." Adrenaline spread like electricity through Boruto's blood and he cracked his neck in his hurry to find the source of the voice. Shikadai's face was over his shoulder, so close their cheeks almost crashed. 

"Damn it, Shikadai! Don't scare me like that!" Boruto's voice squeaked as he jumped away from his friend, holding his pounding heart. The look Shikadai gave him was apathetic but he was sure this was revenge for the wake-up call. He opened his mouth to berate Shikadai more, but he wasn't looking at him. He was peering past him to the door a look of open curiosity on his face. Boruto looked over his shoulder to see that the door had cracked open.

"Hey, it opened." Boruto observed. He moved for the door but Shikadai held him back.

"Boruto, you shouldn't." Boruto gave his friend his signature smile.

"Let's check it out." He pulled his wrist free of Shikadai's grip and pushed the door open. It creaked loudly in protest and swung stiffly, as if it hadn't been opened in a very long time. The interior was dark except for the light from a fire in the large fireplace to the left, illuminating a room that was crowded and dusty but otherwise well-kept. A large plush armchair sat by the fireplace facing the front door. A pot hung over the fire simmering what smelled like a stew. High wooden shelves lined the far walls on either side of a pitch black hallway and were laden with dusty jars. Heavily muted sunlight struggled its way through thick, over-sized curtains hung over the windows. Low tables cluttered with various glass instruments were positioned seemingly at random around the room and herbs hung drying from the ceiling. 

"Hello?" Boruto called into the room. No answer. "Huh, I wonder where he went." Boruto wondered aloud as he stepped into the mage's home. Shikadai grabbed his arm again. 

"Boruto, we should go." he said firmly. Somewhere deep inside, Boruto knew he was right. He should forget this and leave right now while they still could but he had always been too stubborn for his own good. 

"Hello!" He called again as he took another step, pulling Shiakadai along with him. All was still except for the crackling fire and the cooking food. "He must be out." Boruto said mostly to himself. 

"Then we shouldn't intrude!" Shikadai hissed but Boruto ignored him. 

"Maybe I can find them myself..."

"What?! You can't ROB a mage!" Shikadai croaked, appalled.

"I'm not _robbing_ anyone!" Boruto exclaimed, rounding on Shikadai, "I'll find what I need myself and I'll leave the gold where he'll be sure to find it. I'll pay him three times what they're worth." He shrugged off Shikadai and walked over to the shelves to read the labels on the jars. Shikadai stayed frozen near the door. 

"Stupid! Get back here!" He demanded but remained where he was. Boruto continued to ignore him, scanning ingredients and muttering their names under his breath as he searched.

A wind blew up, strong and sudden. It filled the room, blowing herbs, buffeting the fire and blowing dust into Boruto's eyes. He turned his back to the wind and as he blinked his eyes clear, he saw Shikadai get thrown out the doorway by an invisible force. The door slammed after him so hard the walls shook and the wind died as suddenly as it had come. 

"Shikadai!" Boruto ran to the door and tried to wrench it open but it refused to move. 

"Boruto!" He heard Shikadai yell from the other side. The door shuddered as his friend tried to break it down but it remained stubbornly in place.

"What are you doing here?" The smooth voice made Boruto's heart leap into his throat. He spun around and slammed his back against the solid door which continued to tremble from Shikadai's attempts to break it down. By the chair stood a tall man dressed in a dark brown robe. His hood was pulled over his head. His body was turned mostly towards the fire, his right hand rested on the arm of the plush armchair. His head was turned towards Boruto but he wasn't looking directly at the Prince, as if he was watching him out of his peripheral vision. His eyes were completely black, no whites at all, and they flickered eerily in the low firelight. His skin was pasty pale, as if it had never seen the light of day. His fingernails were long and black as onyx, the tips square. There were two strange tattoos on his face. One was a perfect diamond in the center of his chin. The other, roman numerals for 4 (IV) under his left eye. Although Boruto had never seen him before, there was no mistake. This was Jigen.

A pale hand reached up and removed his hood. His hair was shaved on the sides but was left long in the middle. It was gathered at the back of his head into a simple pony tail and the hair was allowed to fall freely to his waist. Boruto stared and Jigen watched, seemingly content to wait until he composed himself. 

"I... I'm-" Jigen cut him off.

"The Prince? I know. What I want to know is what business Prince Boruto has in my house." His tone was not unfriendly. It was almost silky, both soothing and off-putting at the same time. Boruto couldn't help it. This man frightened him. He gulped involuntarily and tried to find his voice again. 

"I need ingredients." Jigen nodded, encouraging him to continue, "Powdered basilisk scales and... nightshade." He felt proud of himself. He was almost able to say it all without stammering. Jigen turned to look at him fully and the Prince tried not to flinch. It felt like Jigen was looking straight through him to his very core. Slowly, Jigen's expression turned from appraising to hungry and it made Boruto feel sick. 

"Rare ingredients..." He said at last, turning towards the shelves but not taking his creepy eyes off Boruto. 

"I have money-" 

"I have something else in mind." Jigen cut him off. Again, his tone was not hostile but it still put the Prince on edge. Jigen lovingly stroked the side of a small glass jar, finally bringing his gaze to it. "In exchange for what you need, allow me to give you a gift." He turned back to Boruto, the small glass jar almost hidden in his large hands. There was part of a paper label only just visible between his long fingers. Boruto could make out part of a word, 'Momo-', but nothing more. Jigen was staring intently at him again and the hunger he saw there was growing more intense as he drew closer.

Boruto'd had enough. He turned and threw his shoulder into the door, trying desperately to force it open but it still wouldn't budge. On the other side, he could here Shikadai still fighting to break in and calling for him again and again. Boruto banged on the door over and over but it was no use. He was trapped and Jigen was practically on top of him. 

He went for his knife but Jigen was faster, catching his right wrist in an iron grip. Acid green magic circles burst to life. They were on the floor, on the ceiling, the walls, everywhere. Boruto twisted and flailed in Jigen's grasp, fighting for freedom but Jigen held him in place effortlessly. The green light grew brighter until he could hardly see. With one hand, Jigen held him still while his other crushed the jar. Blood dripped from where the glass had sliced but he seemed to ignore it, his eyes never wavering as they stared into Boruto's.

 _ **"I can see your fate clearly..."**_ Jigen chanted in a different voice. Shit, it was a curse and there was nothing he could do. He squeezed his eyes shut and braced himself. Jigen's fingers bit into his wrist, forcing his hand open with the palm up.

 _ **"Pay heed, those blue eyes will one day take everything from you..."**_ Jigen continued his chant as he shoved the contents of his bleeding hand into Boruto's palm. He winced as the glass shred his skin and magic burned into his veins.

 _ **"And your gifts will be your downfall."**_ Boruto lurched as his body seared with magic. His eyes flew open. The light blinded him and he screamed from the pain but his cries were drowned by the howl of a unnatural wind. The curse was finished and he was in agony.

Then it was all gone. He was laying face-down in dirt. The hut was gone and the midday sun was baking his back. He propped himself up and did a quick inventory of his body. After finding everything was accounted for, he collapsed onto his back, held his aching right arm to his chest and stared up into the bright blue sky. All was quiet and judging from the position of the sun, it had been hours. He was exhausted. He struggled to a sitting position and took in his surroundings. There was nothing left of the hut except for scorched earth and a few square stones. Boruto looked around for Shikadai. His blood froze when he didn't find him immediatly.

"Shikadai?!" Boruto cried as he struggled to his feet. He found him unconscious and sprawled on his back in the dirt not far from where the door had been. It looked like he had been thrown back in the aftermath of the curse. He felt a surge of affection towards his friend. He hadn't stopped trying to get him out for even a second. Shakily, he knelt beside Shikadai and shook him. He felt like he could finally breath properly again when his friend groaned and sat up, holding his head. He blinked as his eyes adjusted to the harsh sunlight. Then he looked at Boruto.

"Boruto? What the hell happened to you?!" 

"I'm not sure." The Prince answered, his voice shaky. For the first time, he really examined his body. He was filthy and his clothes were torn but it was nothing compared to his right arm. His entire sleeve had been burned off and his skin was covered in soot and mild burns. The arm itself was achy and a little numb but otherwise seemed no worse for wear. His hand was what hurt the most. It too was whole except for some shallow burns. The cuts Jigen had carved into his palm were sealed now, leaving only mild irritation but there was a mark. A perfect black diamond tattoo positioned in the exact center of his palm.


	3. Cursed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3! Finally! I have a rule that I am not allowed to post a chapter until the next one is at least drafted and chapter 4 was fighting me. Dear sweet Boruto just would not get his ass in gear and leave his castle. Eventually, I found the right button to push and now chapter 4 is very long.
> 
> I polished this until I couldn't look at it anymore. So, expect some editing here and there as I catch mistakes but otherwise please enjoy!

In retrospect, they must have looked as bad as they felt. Boruto and Shikadai staggered into town, filthy, exhausted and leaning heavily on each other. Well, Shikadai was doing less leaning and more half carrying, half dragging Boruto, whose arm was slung over his shoulders. To his credit, Boruto was trying to walk. He would say the effort in moving was split more 70-30, no matter how it may look. Judging by the reactions they received, the townsfolk didn't see it that way. The women they met screamed and covered their mouths while the men shouted and called for the guards. Boruto's head spun from the din of voices that filled the air.

"Prince Boruto?!" "What happened to you, my Prince?!" "Guards! Come quick! Prince Boruto is hurt!" "Something happened to Prince Boruto?!" "Oh No! Was he attacked?!" "Who would do such a thing?!" "What happened to the Prince?!"

"Great..." Boruto muttered to himself as the guards rushed over. He was really going to hear it from his dad.

"You're dad?!" Shikadai responded sounding incredulous. Boruto belatedly realized he had said that out loud. "You, the Prince, were injured on _my_ watch. My mom is going to KILL me." Boruto flinched both from guilt and pity for his friend. The Lady Temari was a proud and severe woman who took the honor of the Nara family very seriously. Shikadai was not kidding.

"Sorry. I'll talk to her." He promised.

"No! Don't do that, You'll only make it worse. Damn it, this is such a DRAG!" Shikadai lamented his fate and existence respectively as Boruto was pulled from him by the guards.

"Geroff, I can walk." Boruto protested weakly as he tried to push them away but the guards ignored him. They carried him in the center of what he could only assume was an emergency escort to the safety of the castle. He must look worse than he thought. He could feel more than see Shikadai being dragged along behind and drilled for information. Boruto groaned internally and maybe a little externally too as he was whisked away past the gates and into the palace. One of the guards broke from the group and instead hurried up the grand staircase, no doubt to inform the King and Queen. Great. Spectacular even.

Within moments, he and Shikadai were deposited in the Lady Sakura's medical chamber. Lady Sakura was Sarada's mother, the most skilled white mage in the five lands and personal friend to King Naruto. People came from far and wide to seek her aid but she had gladly agreed to stay in the palace and care for the Royal Family when Naruto came to power. Her medical chamber was relatively small or maybe it was just cramped from everything crammed inside.

A large stone fireplace took up most of the wall opposite the door. A cauldron hung over a crackling green fire and simmered a sparkling liquid that smelled strongly of flowers. A broad rectangular clawed-foot desk with a plush leather top sat in the middle of the room, its matching chair pushed a little to the side. The floor-to-ceiling book cases that lined the walls on the left and right were heavily laden with special medical instruments, leather books, and jars filled with herbs and other powerful medicines. The bookshelf on the right split around a single pointed window that flooded the room with natural light. The atmosphere would have been very cheerful if the situation hadn't been so dire.

The guards locked them in and Boruto knew they were positioning themselves outside the door. They must have assumed that he and Shikadai had been attacked and, looking at his right hand, Boruto wasn't entirely sure they were wrong. They sat in a silence that got louder as time went on. Finally, Shikadai was just opening his mouth undoubtedly to complain about what a 'drag' this all was when the clicking of the lock interrupted him. The heavy door swung open and Lady Sakura rushed in, slammed the door behind her and immediately started checking Boruto's vitals; a hand to his forehead, fingers on his pulse, light green eyes staring intently into his.

"Well, you two sure are in a right state." She chided as she worked. Shikadai shifted uncomfortably in his chair beside Boruto. Obviously, the seriousness everyone was treating the situation with was doing nothing to ease his anxiety. Boruto wanted to reassure him but he was nervous about all this as well. However, he didn't feel alarmed until Sakura pulled both his wrists towards her, positioned his hands palms up and inspected them. She gasped when she saw the diamond mark. She touched it lightly with the tips of her fingers and pain surged suddenly from the mark to his elbow making him hiss with pain. He tried to pull his hand back but Sakura held it firmly.

"Boruto, what have you gotten yourself into this time?" She said, barely above a whisper. She rose to her feet and opened the door.

"Tell the King to hurry and to bring Sasuke with him." She said urgently to one of the guards. Shikadai and Boruto looked at each other in alarm. Was this really serious enough to involve Lord Sasuke? The guard nodded and hurried to do as Lady Sakura had asked. Sakura closed the door and steadied herself against it with a deep sigh. Then she was moving again, flitting around the room, grabbing and mixing ingredients in a crystal bowl all the while muttering under her breath about 'foolishness' and 'don't know what you were thinking'. Eventually, she thrust a vial of dark liquid into each of their hands.

"Drink this." She ordered simply. Boruto drank it in a single gulp. The aches in his body faded away almost immediately and the sharp stabs of pain in his hand and the throbbing in his right elbow subsided to mild tingling and moderate numbness. Shikadai was half way through his when the door flung open violently, bouncing off of the stone wall and making Shikadai choke on his medicine. Sakura dutifully slapped his back as King Naruto and Queen Hinata rushed into the room followed closely by Lord Sasuke.

"Boruto!" The Queen cried as she threw her arms around her son. Boruto's face caught fire.

"Mom! I'm okay! You can let me go." He protested as he squirmed seeking freedom from his mother's affection. Naruto stood back and took in his son's condition as his mother squeezed. When she released him at last, Sasuke took the opportunity to grab his hand and inspect it. Naruto put his hand on his son's shoulder and gave it a squeeze as he watched, his face serious as Sasuke examined the mark.

"What do you think, Sasuke? Is it one of his?" The King asked after a tense silence.

"It is not one of Orochimaru's although it does appear to be a curse mark. One I have never seen before. As to its nature and purpose, I do not know. I'm sure we will know more once Boruto tells us what happened." The adults turned to look at the Prince and he took the hint. He told them everything he could remember except that he needed the ingredients for another prank. The looks on their faces told him they knew anyway but they said nothing. Sasuke nodded thoughtfully when he had finished.

"If it was indeed Jigen, then we can assume the curse is arcane in nature and powerful. It will take time to break."

"But you can break it?" Naruto asked, not bothering to hide his anxiety. Sasuke hesitated.

"I'm not sure." He admitted. Naruto's jaw clenched and the hand on Boruto's shoulder tightened until he winced.

"There has to be a way." Naruto ground out through his teeth.

"Calm yourself, Naruto. There is no reason to panic yet. A curse this powerful will take time to mature. In the mean time, I can think of many places I can start but it will require that I leave tomorrow." Naruto nodded.

"Do what you must." Sasuke nodded and with a sweep of his heavy traveling cloak, he was through the door. Boruto stared after him. Then he felt something inside snap. He stood, shrugging hands off and hurried to follow.

"Uncle Sasuke! Let me go with you!" He called after his hero's retreating back. The foreboding dark mage paused, then looked back at the young Prince. His raven hair parted revealing his hexed eye. His stare was heavy and appraising but Boruto refused to look away.

"You are not ready." He said simply, breaking the heavy silence.

"Why not?!" Boruto exploded, all his pent up frustrations escaping in that one complaint. "I know you know what my teachers are saying. There is nothing more I can learn here. Please! Take me with you!" Something that looked remarkably like a shadow of pity crossed Lord Sasuke's stern face but Boruto blinked and it was gone.

"The places I am going are too dangerous for you as you are now. I cannot take you." Boruto continued to stare defiantly back at Sasuke but he continued, "However, I do believe you are correct. We have some flexibility with time. I will stay through tomorrow night. I will train you personally until then."

"Yeah? You mean it?!" Boruto asked, his face lighting up with excitement.

"First things first." The King's voice startled him. He jumped and turned to face his father who put a hand back on his shoulder and had a stern look on his face, "Let Sakura finish examining you then it's upstairs to get cleaned up. Boruto started to glare at his father out of habit then thought better of it. It was best to keep him happy if it meant he could train with the dark mage. He looked back at Sasuke who nodded.

"I will be in the training grounds when you are ready." He said before turning away, with an aura of coolness that made Boruto squeal internally like a hopeless fanboy, and disappearing around a corner. Boruto watched him go then allowed his father to steer him back towards Sakura's chamber. They were met with Sakura ushering Shikadai out the door.

"They are going to be fine, Naruto." Sakura assured the King, "Aside from the curse, their injuries were superficial. The medicine I gave them should be all they need but I would like to examine them again in a day or two just to be safe." Naruto nodded at her then turned to the boys.

"Okay, then go upstairs, both of you and get cleaned up. You can join Sasuke when you are done." Boruto nodded, Shikadai bowed and the two hurried off towards their rooms.

Boruto was loath to admit it, but he was glad to be home. The feeling washed over him as he closed his bedroom door behind him. He leaned heavily against it and slid to a sitting position, relaxing for the first time since it happened. He sighed deeply and rubbed his face with both hands. Then he held out his right hand and examined the mark again.

It looked almost innocent, like an old and slightly faded tattoo he'd had for years. He ran his fingers over it but this time there was no jolt of pain. Jigen's spell still rang in his ears. _Your gifts will be your downfall_ , just what did it mean? He had never heard a spell like it before. He wracked his brain trying to make sense of it all but kept coming up with nothing. He pulled his hair with a frustrated growl and gave up for the time being.

He dragged himself to his feet and examined himself in the mirror. He did look bad. Sakura's powerful medicine had healed his cuts and burns but the evidence was still left behind. His usually shining hair was dull, disheveled and dusty to the point of almost being brown. His face was covered in fine dust and mud was smeared across a cheek. His lips were chapped and dried blood was in the center of his bottom lip and at the corner of his mouth. His right arm was hairless to the elbow and was streaked with soot. His pants were filthy and his shirt was little more than a rag, the tatters of what was left of the right sleeve clung pathetically to the shoulder. It was a shame. This had been his favorite shirt.

He peeled off the corpse of his top and allowed it to fall to the floor. He went to remove his pants but paused. He felt something in his pockets that hadn't been there in the morning. Slowly, he pulled out two small leather pouches. He opened the first one and saw the silver-white glitter of powdered basilisk scales. The other contained what was unmistakably nightshade. Boruto was stunned. The crazy mage had actually given him what he asked for. He wondered for a second if the curse was really a 'gift' after all but the thought made his head hurt. The pouches joined the remains of his shirt on the floor and his pants and socks followed soon after.

He walked to his private bath and as the tub filled with warm, soapy water, all he could think about was how amazing the water was going to feel.


	4. Sarada the Fire Mage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When Sarada and Boruto interact it is always funny to me. Her over seriousness and his sarcasm, I love it.
> 
> Sorry, this turned out to be a dialogue heavy chapter. I was able to find ways to cut back on it some but a lot made it through. I did my best to keep it from being too boring.

It is amazing how a bath can make a person feel like new. Clean and refreshed with the events of that morning feeling very far away, Boruto prepared to go to the training grounds. He was amazed at his luck that Lord Sasuke had agreed to train him personally. He was practically skipping when he pulled open his door and was met with the stern figure of Sarada. _Fuck_ , his luck had run out.

She stood in the exact center of his doorway blocking his path. She was dressed in her usual floor-length crimson robes with handsome gold flame embroidery on the hems. Her arms were folded across her chest. Matching and perfectly manicured crimson fingernails flashed as dangerously as her eyes which were the same color onyx as her glossy hair, mostly hidden underneath her enormous hat. Tall, pointy, and with the stereotypical wide, floppy brim, it made quite a statement perched atop Sarada's otherwise immaculate form. 

'Legend' had it that it was a gift from her father which he had brought back from a far off land. Once, it had been as black as her hair and eyes but the years had worn at the color until it faded to more of a black-gray that grew lighter at the creases and edges. The pointed top, which was once proud and true, now flopped slightly to one side. An old patch sat covering an imperfection close to the base by the brim and was clearly sewn on by a novice. Boruto remembered how the hat had come by said imperfection. It may or may not have been the result of an out of control lightning spell that Boruto may or may not have been playing around with. Sarada had been furious.

Many a servant offered to repair it for her but she had refused. She never allowed anyone to touch her hat and she wasn't about to start then. She had repaired it herself, and it showed. Brilliant fire mage she may be but a seamstress she was not. 

"Hello, Sarada. To what do I owe this pleasure?" Boruto asked, deliberately over formal and dripping with sarcasm. Her black eyes narrowed further and flashed dangerously from behind her red framed glasses and within the shadow of her beloved hat. 

"What's this I hear about you getting yourself cursed?" She demanded, straight to the point as usual. 

"I dunno. Shit happens?" Boruto quipped. He had just spent the last half hour pushing those thoughts out of his head and he did not want to start thinking about it again. Sarada gave him a long-suffering sigh. Boruto wanted to roll his eyes.

"How many times do I have to tell you! Your actions are very unbecoming of a future King-"

"If you want the job, you can have it!" Boruto snapped, accidentally revealing more truth than he had intended. He shouldered her out of the way and stormed in the direction of the training grounds. She stared after his retreating back, momentarily frozen by shock. Unfortunately, she recovered quickly and jogged to catch up with him.

"You don't really mean that." She said as she fell into step beside him. Thankfully, she had dropped her 'lecture' voice but Boruto knew it was only temporary. 

"Don't I?" He asked testily. He knew she would make a better ruler than him and he was sure he wasn't the only one who thought so. It was probably the reason so many were keen on them marrying. If he were honest, he would much rather be like Sasuke. Being the King's shadow would be infinitely better than being King. It was fun to fantasize but he knew he couldn't entertain it as an actual possibility. Sarada was quiet for a moment but it wasn't long before she swapped tactics.

"It isn't fair. Why do you get to spend time with papa?" She griped.

"Don't complain! He's your dad. This is the first time he's agreed to train me so don't ruin this for me." He knew it was snide but he didn't care. Predictably, that set her off and they bickered the rest of the way to the training grounds. Only Sasuke's hard stare finally drove them into silence. To Boruto's immense irritation, she didn't leave. Instead, she sat in a huff on the sidelines and watched his entire training session without saying a word. At some point, Shikadai, clean and changed, found his way to the training grounds as well. He must have spoken to his mother, judging by the angry red hand print on his face that was even visible at a distance. Boruto assumed Sarada saw it too since she refrained from giving him her usual tongue lashing. 

Boruto went back and forth with Lord Sasuke for the remainder of the afternoon. At dusk, Sasuke called an end to it. 

"That's enough. It's time to prepare for dinner." He said simply, sheathing his weapon. 

"But Uncle Sasuke! Just one more drill!" Boruto whined. Sasuke gave him a side-long glance then turned to leave, saying nothing. Boruto pouted and Sarada took the opportunity to jump in.

"Don't bother papa, Boruto!" She started but Lord Sasuke paused. 

"Come back tomorrow morning. We have some time before the festivities are set to begin." He said without looking back. Boruto fist pumped and Sarada put on an expression like she had swallowed a lemon. He snickered at her and she was just opening her mouth, surly to abuse him further, when Lord Sasuke spoke again.

"Sarada? Come with me." He started walking again. Sarada stared after him at first then, with a parting filthy look aimed at Boruto, she went to catch up with her father. Boruto smiled after them. He was happy that she was finally going to get to spend some time with her dad. Lord Sasuke was home so rarely, it was good for them to get at least some quality time. Hearing his thoughts, she threw another face over her shoulder. He gave her a shit-eating grin before jogging over to join Shikadai. His friend was reluctant to talk and for a while, they walked together in silence. Boruto couldn't stand it. Silences like this always made him uncomfortable.

"I see your meeting with Lady Temari went well." He teased, knowing it was in poor taste.

"Shut up. I don't want to talk about it." Shikadai muttered sourly. Boruto cringed as he looked at the hand print still visible on his friend's olive skin. He could practically see it throbbing. Boruto dropped it. As they continued on in renewed silence, Boruto decided it was a good time for honesty hour.

"Hey, thanks for... back there." Boruto said when he'd had his fill of the silence. Shikadai gave him a side-long look. Boruto held it. 

"Don't mention it." He said finally, punching Boruto's shoulder playfully. "Don't be so sappy. It's weird." The blonde laughed and the tension bled away as he did. His mirth was contagious and soon Shikadai was chuckling. "Too bad you didn't get your ingredients." He said when his amusement settled. 

"Oh, funny thing!" Boruto exclaimed as he remembered the small pouches sitting in his room, "He gave them to me after all. I found them in my pocket." Boruto smiled but Shikadai looked worried again.

"You're not planning on using them, are you?" He asked. Boruto looked thoughtful.

"Dunno. It would be a shame to let such good elements go to waste." Shikadai looked alarmed. 

"Boruto, the man cursed you. You don't know what he could have done to them."

"Fine, fine." Boruto caved, curbing his enthusiasm. He was just starting to think he could still pull off his ultimate prank but Shikadai was right. The fireworks display was going to have to remain un-tampered with. Shame. "See you at dinner." He said as he turned down the hallway towards the royal apartments.

*

Dinner was a stuffy and unpleasant affair. His parents still looked worried and even poor Himawari looked uneasy from the heavy atmosphere. Lady Temari looked angry, Lord Shikamaru ate in uneasy silence and Shikadai nibbled with his head bowed. Sarada sat between her parents, looking both haughty and miffed; at him, if the looks she kept shooting him were anything to go by. Geez, the girl could sure hold a grudge. 

"Sasuke, when are you planning on leaving?" King Naruto asked. The question was awkward but not nearly as bad as the silence it broke. 

"I will leave after tomorrow’s celebration." Lord Sasuke answered simply. 

"So late! Is it really wise to put off your mission until then? You have my permission to leave tonight." Boruto's heart dropped into his stomach. His dad couldn't be serious. He opened his mouth to protest but Sasuke got there first. 

"That won't be necessary. There is no harm in waiting until tomorrow night."

"How can you be sure?" Naruto snapped back, "You aren't even sure what it is." Sasuke looked unbothered by the King's outburst. 

"I know that it is a powerful curse and therefore it needs time. Think of the mark as a seed. It needs time and nurturing to sprout and spread roots."

"The more roots we allow it to grow, the harder and more damaging it will be to dig out." His father countered. Sasuke put down his fork with an audible 'Click'. 

"Perhaps, his _majesty_ has lost faith in my abilities." Sasuke bit, losing patience. Boruto stopped paying attention as they bickered back and forth. They were worse than an old married couple sometimes and he was used to it. It was just irritating that they were squabbling about him this time. The only thing he cared about was Lord Sasuke wasn't leaving before their training session tomorrow. He rolled his eyes pointedly at his father, expressed thanks for the meal and excused himself.

Back in the privacy of his room, he collapsed on his bed staring at the ceiling. Today definitely had not gone as he had hoped but it wasn't all bad. Training with Sasuke had been awesome. He wondered fruitlessly for what felt like the hundredth time about his curse. It had everybody alarmed but he was surprised at how normal he felt. He examined the diamond mark once again but nothing had changed. It still looked like an innocent if ill-advised tattoo. He wondered what was going to happen if this 'seed' was allowed to grow. The spell itself still repeated in his mind and made no more sense now than it had then. It was so exhausting.

He was just considering getting prepared for bed when there was a soft knock on his door and his mother let herself in. She was beautiful and elegant as always, still dressed in the fuchsia gown she wore to dinner. 

"Hey." She greeted softly with a smile. 

"Hey mom. What is it?" His mother rarely came by his room like this except when something was important.

"Excited for the big day tomorrow?" She asked. 

"I guess so." He answered honestly. He wasn't looking forward to it nearly as much since he no longer had his ultimate prank to pull off. However, he couldn't think of a better birthday present than more one-on-one training with Lord Sasuke. His mother nodded knowingly.

"That's good. This is a very important birthday. Tomorrow, you will be old enough to rule." She told him what he already knew but he remained quiet, "Your father and I were wondering..." _Here it comes_ , Boruto thought, "...if you had given any thought to how you feel about Sarada." Boruto was blindsided. He knew this was not going to be a comfortable conversation but he had no idea it was going to be this bad. 

"What?! Why would you want to know that?!" He exclaimed, his face burning from his blush. 

"Being of age means you are eligible to marry too. If you are interested in her, we thought tomorrow would be a good opportunity for you to announce your intentions."

"I have NO intentions!" Boruto snapped, "I'm not interested in her like that and she's not interested in me! Doesn't she get a say in this?!" His mother looked appalled.

"Of course! Both of you do. We aren't going to _force_ you to marry anyone. We just knew you two were close and wanted to give you the opportunity if that was what you wanted."

"Well, it's not." Boruto sulked. 

"Okay, so not Sarada. Is there someone else you are interested in? Shikadai, perhaps?" Boruto thought his face would explode from the force of his blush. 

"Mom!! I'm not interested in anyone! Why does it matter?" 

"It is time to start thinking about the future. The people need security and one way to provide that is to show them what the future is going to look like. If there isn't anyone yet, will you at least announce that you are looking for a partner?" Boruto didn't answer right away. He just blinked trying to make sense of what he was being told. He just wasn't interested in romance right now, was that so hard for everyone to understand? He was only 18! What did it matter if he waited a year or two or four? He wasn't in a hurry. What was worse was he knew that if announced he was available, he would be subjected to letters with proposals from all the powerful families in the lands and none of it would have anything to do with romance. It would mean endless 'blind dates' with people who only had interest in his position until he announced who his partner would be. If he were lucky, it would be someone he could tolerate and nothing more. 

The pleading in his mother's face was what made him do it. 

"Fine." Was all he said. She smiled sadly and kissed his forehead.

"Thank you, honey. I love you."

"I love you too, mom." She gave him a parting smile and left him to his thoughts. Shikadai was right. This was a drag. 

*

The next day was very difficult for Boruto. The only bright spot was his morning training with Lord Sasuke. He didn't say much but threw everything he had into it, trying desperately to exhaust himself to the point of numbness. The only thing that did go numb was his arm. He tried to ignore it but by the end of training, he could hardly hold his sword. He knew it was being caused by the curse but he remained silent. Lord Sasuke noticed, but he didn't say anything either. 

The rest of the day was a blur of colors and sounds. Boruto was a good boy. He wore his best cloths and his gold circlet, which blended in with his hair, and did as he was told but his heart wasn't in it. 

"Hey, are you okay?" Shikadai asked once. Boruto gave him a fake smile but that was all. 

It was dinner when he snapped. The main course had just been cleared when his father stood and signaled for quiet. Then he announced, saving Boruto the trouble, that his son had decided to start looking for a partner. There was deafening applause and cheers. Dessert was brought out and the celebrating continued with renewed excitement. Everything felt surreal. He started breathing hard and his head spun. So that was that. The decision had been made. Boruto felt sick. Ignoring curious glances, he stood and excused himself. Shikadai reached to stop him but he avoided his grasp and left without looking back. 

He entered his room in a kind of trance. He peeled off his finery and put on a simple pair of black trousers and a white long-sleeve shirt with a black collar and pink sleeves and trim. Over that he put on a short black traveling cloak with pink lining. His movements were automatic and he was packed before anything felt real, including the pouches given to him by 'Jigen the Mad'. He stuffed his coin purse and fastened it and his favorite hunting knife to his hip. He fastened his traveling boots then cracked his door and peered into the hallway. It was deserted. He crept to the armory, retrieved his best sword and strapped it to his back. On his way to the gate, he passed the preparations for the grand fireworks display. For a moment, he was tempted to upend the entire bag of basilisk scales into the fireworks but he resisted. The mayhem would only draw attention to his flight. He pulled his hood over his head and made for the gates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And at long last, he is on his way! Now we can finally introduce Mitsuki.


	5. Mitsuki, Son of the Serpent King

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I know that Orochimaru is gender fluid in the series and I usually like to keep their pronouns as gender-neutral as I can but the context of this story does not allow for that so Orochimaru is 'he' for this. Disappointing, I know.
> 
> Oh my goodness, I hate establishing so much! I really hope it isn't as boring as it feels to me. I’m still not happy with the flow so expect a few edits as I find ways to hate it less.
> 
> Writing Mitsuki's background proved to be a real fight and, like his Sunshine, he was in no hurry to leave home. So, guess what?! Plot device fairy! You're leaving, boy! I hate doing that but I didn't want to keep sitting in one place. As Fate, I have plans for him *insert evil laugh here*.

On the edge of Naruto's Kingdom, along the shore of the Great Sea, there sits a vast wasteland. It’s a place where temperatures soar in the day, baking the sand and the red rocks which then release it out again into the bitter cold of the night. It is desolate and unforgiving; a place were very little survives. This is the Basilisk Wastes. Legend says that it was once a beautiful and fertile region, exploding with all the colors of life. Then the basilisks came. They are responsible for the now derelict state of the land, their poisonous breath withering everything and reducing it to sand. It is a dangerous place that travelers always give a wide birth. The few foolish enough to wander too close were never seen or heard from again. 

As time passed, new tales whispered in taverns over glasses of mead gave travelers new reason to be wary. A white-haired man was haunting the edges of the Wastes and luring the unsuspecting and unfortunate to their doom. The rumors spread quickly and gathered more detail as they did. They claimed the man's name was Suigetsu and that he was a powerful water mage, shapeshifter and the sorcerer responsible for hatching the great monster, Orochimaru. Many though they were, there was only some truth to these stories.

Suigetsu was indeed a water mage and he did live in the Basilisk Wastes. In the past, he did lure the occasional traveler into the wastes to be devoured by the great Serpent King. However, Orochimaru had long since eaten his fill and it would not be necessary for him to eat again for a long time. Even when he did get hungry again, King Naruto had 'tamed' the great Basilisk and now he strove for a more peaceful existence. 

It was not true that Suigetsu had hatched Orochimaru. He was an 'Old One', hatched at the dawn of time itself. However, Suigetsu had hatched two; the sons of the Basilisk, Log and Mitsuki. The eggs had been laid by a cock who was from the direct lineage of the one that laid Orochimaru's egg. Suigetsu had retrieved them each time and lovingly tended to each one in turn as they incubated and hatched. He, Orochimaru, and even Karin (a lured traveler who proved more useful alive than as a snack and was now part of the family) had added improvements to the eggs in the form of enchantments.

Log was the first to be hatched and it was Suigetsu and Karin that tended to his every need but soon Orochimaru saw there was a serious problem. His son was imperfect. Many of the issues, like his premature aging, were severe and took time to correct but they were eventually able to save him. Despite his great love for Log, Orochimaru longed for a son who was perfect and, several years later, his wish was granted with Mitsuki.

Like his older brother, Mitsuki was white as snow and his eyes were also a brilliant metallic gold that seemed to glow against his otherwise colorless face. While Log's hair was a pale gray, Mitsuki's was so white it took on a pastel blue color. He was proud of his hair and kept it longer than his brother's and always lightly tousled. On his left cheek, smooth skin blended seamlessly with colorless scales that shimmered as they reached down his jaw and along the side of his neck. At his collar bone they melded smoothly back into soft skin. These patches of scales occurred in fewer places on his body than his brother's steel gray scales, which covered most of his body. Mitsuki's scale patches were on his face, the backs of his hands and wrists, a small patch on the right side of his stomach/hip and below his left knee. He was Suigetsu's pride and joy, Log's treasured little brother, and Orochimaru's favorite son.

The years passed and the boy grew. Mitsuki often enjoyed sitting on the large stones outside their cave, watching the sea twinkle by the light of the sun or enjoying the heat of a large rock at night beneath the light of the moon. Most of his days were spent training with Suigetsu. He was fierce and intelligent and his gifts proved early to be even stronger than those of his elder brother. He mastered both wind and lightning magic before his tenth hatching day. Even his natural basilisk powers were stronger than usual, most pointedly his stare. Usually, a Basilisk's stare was limited to one target at a time but Mitsuki had the power to kill multiple targets with a single stare. The only problem was the indiscriminate nature of the gift. It slaughtered all, friend and foe alike that were caught in its spread.

When the boy turned fourteen, he mastered Sage magic. It was a time of great celebration and contemplation for the serpent family. Orochimaru knew that his son was fast coming of age. He needed guidance and not the kind that they could offer him. No, the direction he needed could only be found elsewhere. The old Basilisk had watched the eons pass and never had he seen anything before like King Naruto. 

The boy was a bright light who drove away the darkness and drew all to him, uniting even the most bitter of enemies. In the span of a single decade, he had brought an end to a war that had lasted five generations. Even he, the Serpent King, found himself affected by this pure light. Thanks to him, he now sought a more peaceful existence, one more in harmony with his fellow creatures. One could argue that it was Naruto he had to thank for his precious sons. Even the days when he trained the young dark mage Sasuke now felt so far away. 

He desired a better life for his sons than the one he had lived but above all, he coveted a light like Naruto for his Mitsuki. Without a light to guide him, Orochimaru feared his Favorite falling into darkness the way he had so long ago and such a fate was unacceptable. Mitsuki was his hope. He was meant to accomplish what he hadn't been able to and they had come too far to fail now.

He spent many hours contemplating this problem. There were many people who could fill the role but his mind kept coming back to one, the young Prince Boruto. He was about the same age as Mitsuki and there could be no better light than the son of the light itself. Eventually, he decided; none but Boruto would do. Sending Mitsuki to him presented another problem; one that wasn't so easily solved.

After much debate among the family, it was decided that the young Prince should go out into the world to choose his own path and find his Sun for himself. The idea was Mitsuki's but Log was against it from the beginning. He knew how harsh the world could be and he firmly believed it was no place for his little brother. Mitsuki was able to bring him around eventually, mostly with promises of frequent visits and reminders that it was his will. 

The night before he was to leave, Orochimaru crept into his room. While his young son was sleeping, he placed upon him a powerful spell; a harmless enchantment that he believed would help him. It would keep his heart restless until he found the one who was perfect to be his Sun. He hoped it would eventually drive him towards Boruto but in the end, the choice would be Mitsuki's. When he did find that special person, the spell would break and his heart would be restless no more.

Mitsuki left at dawn the following day. He bid his family farewell and struck out on his own, wearing the traveling clothes his father had given him. They were a pair of tall traveling boots with black leggings, a dark grey wrap with gold trim that went around his waist and was bound at the center with a gold ring and a blue cloth belt. The wrap was enchanted with scales making it effective light armor. His top was pale blue, almost matching his pale hair but the sleeves were black with gold trim and were overlong so they hung at least twelve inches passed his hands when they were allowed to fall freely. A decorative gold cord gathered his top at the neck and was tied in an ornamental knot that hung at his collar bone by his right shoulder. Under his shirt he wore a tight black shell made of silk and a pair of fingerless gloves that hooked over his thumbs and covered from wrist to elbow. They too were enchanted to stretch and shrink with his arms as he used his shape-shifting magic. Last, he wore a length of dark blue cloth around his neck that could be used as a scarf or a hood. 

For the next four years, we wandered the wilderness and countryside. He was a little naive to the workings of the world but he learned quickly. One thing he learned rapidly was to hide his scales. The people who lived around the outside of the Wastes saw them and recognized him immediately for what he was. At first, he simply killed those that became troublesome but it wasn't long before he found that he could travel more freely if he kept his body count to a minimum. 

His overlong sleeves provided convenient cover for his hands and wrists but his hood was necessary to conceal the scales on his face and neck. The shadow his hood cast didn't hide his face completely. His pure white skin was still visible and his golden eyes glowed but it was just enough to conceal his scales. 

Most people who saw him found him off-putting but as long as they didn’t see the scales, they assumed him to be some sort of Fae and tolerated his presence. He found also that most people left him alone if he kept to himself and gold kept the mouths of most gossips and bartenders shut. The occasional hunter or mercenary would try to slay him for this reason or another but none of them stood a chance against him. 

He lived in the wilderness mostly, eating fish and fowl eggs as he came across them. Being a Basilisk, he didn't need to eat much but he was young so he needed to eat much more than his father. He enjoyed this life of partial solitude but it was making finding his Sun difficult.

He moved almost daily, unable to keep still. His heart constantly drove him to keep moving and keep searching. Sometimes, his attention would fall on a handsome young man or woman and he would feel a soft flutter in his chest but the feelings never went far. When the loneliness got to be too much, he would journey home to see his family. They always greeted him with joy and offered relief but it was never long before the restlessness drove him out once again.

On one such visit, he confided his frustrations to his father who listened to his son attentively with his usual look of bemusement. When he had finished, his father simply suggested that he travel towards the capitol. Mitsuki obeyed, leaving for the capitol the next day but he felt apprehensive. He tried to keep his interactions with people to a minimum and doing that would be much more difficult in such a populated area. As he traveled closer to the capitol, people became more frequent and the wilderness became more patchy. Mitsuki had to wear his hood almost constantly. 

However the people who lived here seemed to be more relaxed than those he was used to. Far away from the Basilisk Wastes, few people recognized him for his heritage so it was much easier to blend in. The weather was milder here too and the land was covered in huge deciduous trees. Bird's nests were plentiful and provided Mitsuki with a steady supply of delicious eggs. Most nights, he would rest high in the tree boughs, enjoying the warm air and staring up at the moon and stars. He wondered as he gazed at the night sky if when he found his Sun, he would be able to shine as brightly as the moon.


	6. One Stormy Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a chapter I have had written for a long time and I still think it is one of my all-time favorites. It was the first chapter that came to mind when I thought out this story and I am so excited that it is finally here! I still feel like it ends abruptly but the boys decided to stop talking to me at that point so it is what it is. I hope you enjoy!

It was raining. Mitsuki didn't usually mind the rain but the night had an uncharacteristic chill and it was making him feel sluggish. The tavern in this town, located just outside the capitol, looked warm and inviting. It's windows glowed orange in the night and smoke curled lazily from its stone chimney. Eager for relief from the cold, Mitsuki pulled up his hood and entered. Heat washed over his soaked body like a warm breath. It seeped through his sopping clothes and eased joints made stiff from the cold. 

The tavern was crowded but not overly so. It was filled with the mixed sounds of music and people drinking and laughing their cares away. His entrance drew curious glances from those closest but otherwise he went unnoticed. He made his way easily to the bar where the innkeeper watched him closely but his expression remained otherwise uninterested.

"A mead and a room." Mitsuki ordered as he placed a fat gold coin on the polished wood; enough to cover the room, the drink, and plenty of privacy. The innkeeper remained silent but smoothly slid the gold off the bar and replaced it with a glass filled to the brim with foaming liquid and a bronze key. Mitsuki didn't particularly care for mead but he had noticed that people were less nervous when he sat with a drink. He nodded his head and pocketed the key. Drink in hand, he made his way to a quiet part of the tavern where he chose a corner booth. 

He slid smoothly into the hard seat and placed his back against the wall next to a dark fogged window that sat over the polished table. There, with the window to his left and a dim gas lamp on the wall to his right, he could drink in peace and watch the other tavern patrons. People-watching was a persistent habit of his that had proven useful more than once. Often he would get so involved in it he would forget about his drink, not that it mattered.

Unfortunately, this evening was proving to be boring. Nothing but the usual drunks and local thugs. He could easily be considered the most interesting person in the building. His glass sweat beads of moisture from the humid air onto the mirror-like surface of the table. Mitsuki observed his reflection blandly. The usual pale face stared back at him, his scales shimmering dully in the muted light. He was just starting to contemplate going up to his room for the night when the front door swung open and in walked the most intriguing person Mitsuki had ever laid eyes on. He didn't just exist like normal people; he shone as bright as the sun. 

He was young and his hair was damp from the rain but it still gleamed, each strand rivaling the gold in his pouch. His skin was a warm peach and his ears slightly pointed, suggesting he was at least half elf. His clothes were expensive, made from rich materials that stood out pointedly in the shabby tavern, even splattered with mud. He was beautiful but his eyes were what took his breath away. As the man glanced around the room, Mitsuki could see they were the brightest turquoise he had ever seen. 

This man was doing strange things to Mitsuki and he could not look away. The longer he stared the more he felt... different. It was like parts of himself that he had never known were cold were being warmed for the first time. He was so bright, Mitsuki felt like he had lived his whole life in darkness until this moment. He was dazzling and so remarkably out of place, like a pure white rose among filthy thorns or a perfect pearl on black sackcloth; and Mitsuki wasn't the only one who noticed.

Drawn by the scent of money, the group of local thugs Mitsuki had been observing by the bar moved towards him. The beautiful stranger had barley finished brushing off the rain before he was surrounded.

"Hey pretty boy, come and have a drink with us." The biggest one sneered in the beautiful man's ear. His face twisted with disgust, undoubtedly from the man's smell. The big man dragged him to a stool and roughly forced him to sit. The disgusting man's fingers touching the bright man made Mitsuki's insides burn with anger. How dare his filthy fingers defile the sun! His revolting lackeys surrounded the man, circling like vultures. 

Mitsuki could not deny the possessiveness that took hold of him. He glided out of his booth and towards the men, slinking naturally through the shadows. He watched as the thugs pressed in and how the beautiful man brushed them off, growing more agitated by the second. 

He tried to stand but they pushed him back down onto the hard stool. He managed to slip away enough to stand with his back to the bar and face them. His eyes glanced at each one in turn as his hand went for the large knife on his hip. But as his eyes took in the tight quarters of the tavern, his fingers fell away from the handle. Mitsuki was puzzled. He could sense these men were no match for him so why wasn't he going to defend himself? The largest thug took his hesitation as an opportunity and punched the beautiful man in the face. That was enough for Mitsuki. Capable or not, no one touched this man and lived. He would see to that personally. 

Mitsuki slipped between the thugs and lashed out daggers in hand. He slashed the three closest before they realized he was there. They backed off and Mitsuki positioned his body solidly between them and the the man who was like the sun. Two more pressed in but they were small fry and Mitsuki was able to parry and counter with ease. One stumbled and flailed, catching Mitsuki's hood and tearing it from his head as he fell, exposing his face and hair. There was a moment where everyone froze as they stared at Mitsuki. He knew they were taking in his pastel blue hair, his mirror-like golden eyes and his scales glistening wetly in the low light. 

A scream broke the spell and he was moving. Usually, he would use his Basilisk Stare to take out as many as he could at once then make his escape but he had more pressing matters. He seized the beautiful man then retreated, moving across the tavern and up the stairs to his rented room in a single fluid movement. He didn't bother to hide the snake-like agility that matched his appearance. Recognition would provide protection tonight. 

He was through the door without pausing and disappeared into the darkness, prize in hand. The heavy door slammed behind them and Mitsuki extended an arm to turn the heavy lock. Even though he knew no one was foolish enough to follow a basilisk into its lair, he desired to take precautions. Never before had he found himself in possession of something so precious. He turned his attentions back to the beautiful man to find that he was struggling against him. Mitsuki loosened his grip and the man landed a solid kick to his chest, pushing him off. 

The man scrambled backwards but his back collided hard with the bed and he tumbled to the floor. His eyes were wide and fixed, suggesting that he couldn't see in the dark. Mitsuki jerked forward, intending to help him stand but he went for the knife on his hip and the sword on his back. Mitsuki stayed his hands, careful not to injure him with his grip. The man flailed blindly against him for another minute before pausing, clearly re-evaluating his situation.

"Who are you?! What do you want with me?!" The man demanded. The first question was easy but the second one raised a good point. Now that he had him, Mitsuki had no idea what to do with him. He had been so fixated on protecting him, he hadn't thought about what came next. 

"If you are going to kill me go ahead and try!" The man challenged, breaking Mitsuki from his thoughts. His words were brave but Mitsuki could feel his body trembling. He was frightening him, and he cared. He needed to let go but he was afraid that if he did, the man would leave and that was something he couldn't accept. Mitsuki didn't even know his name but already he was someone he couldn't live without. Maybe, the best place to start was to answer the question that he could. He loosened his grip but didn't let go.

"My name is Mitsuki." Some tension left the young man's body. 

"Okay, _Mitsuki_ , what do you want with me?" He asked again but again, he didn't know how to answer. He had been acting on instinct when he dragged him up here and now that instinct screamed that he couldn't let this bright man go. Somehow, he had to get the Sun to stay but the magic words he needed just wouldn't form. 

"I'm leaving." The young man declared. He twisted his wrists free of Mitsuki's grasp and turned towards the door. 

"Please, don't go." Mitsuki said out of desperation, all other words eluding him. By some miracle, the man paused, his hand on the brass handle. He made no further movement but cocked an ear to show he was listening. Mitsuki thought fast.

"Why didn't you defend yourself?" He asked the first thing that came to mind.

"Don't you want to know my name first?" The man countered, turning his head in the direction of Mitsuki's voice. 

"Yes, I would like to know that too." Mitsuki answered honestly. He wanted to know everything about this beautiful creature and to stay by his side always. The man sighed in resignation. 

"I guess if you were going to kill me, you would have already tried." Mitsuki nodded, forgetting for a moment that the man couldn't see him, "If we are going to talk, can we at least do it in the light?" Mitsuki extended his arm to the gas lamp over the bed and turned it up until the room was bathed in its soft glow. The man blinked as his eyes adjusted to the new level of light. Mitsuki could only stare, once again brought to awe at the sight of him.

His now dry hair was the color of the richest gold and shone even in the weak lamplight. His eyes were bluer than the sky over the sea on a hot summer's day. His peach elf's skin was lovingly kissed by the sun, and it was growing pinker by the second for some reason. The man brought a hand to the back of his head and scratched his hair as he unconsciously shuffled his feet while looking anywhere except at Mitsuki. 

"Well, my name is Boruto. You gave me your name so it's only fair I give you mine." Boruto said while still stubbornly refusing to make eye contact. "So, why did you bring me up here?" Boruto asked, rephrasing his earlier question.

"They hurt you and you weren't defending yourself. I brought you here to protect you." Mitsuki answered truthfully. "Why didn't you defend yourself? I could sense that they were no match for you." 

"Oh, well..." Boruto started, his cheeks growing a deeper shade of red, "There wasn't enough room. I was afraid that I'd accidentally destroy the building if I acted. I have to ask, what's with the scales? Not that I don't like them, I've just never seen that before." Boruto rambled gesturing towards his own cheek with a finger. His face was beet red from collar bone to the roots of his hair but Mitsuki couldn't fathom why.

"I'm a basilisk." Mitsuki replied simply. The effect on Boruto was immediate. His eyes widened and he unconsciously took a half step back. His hand went for his knife again but this time Mitsuki didn't stop him. His reaction was not unexpected but it saddened Mitsuki more than he thought it would. Boruto's fingers fidgeted with the leather wrapped handle, then fell away as he released a shaky breath. 

"Then if you had wanted to kill me, I'd be long dead by now. I guess that explains everyone's reactions downstairs when your hood came off. They knew, didn't they?" Mitsuki nodded. "Aren't you afraid they are going to, you know, follow you up here...?" Boruto asked nervously, implying what he meant with a wave of his hand. Mitsuki shook his head, making his pastel hair bounce.

"They know what I am and they would never follow me to my lair. Undoubtedly, they believe I have taken you with the intention of eating you." Boruto's eyes widened considerably as his explanation sank in. Again, he shifted towards the door. "But I have no wish to eat you." Mitsuki clarified. Boruto visibly relaxed but didn't drop his guard completely. 

"Mitsuki, what are your intentions with me?" Boruto asked, his voice low and with just a hint of fear.

"I wish to protect you." Mitsuki confessed. Boruto blinked, his confusion evident. 

"Why?" He asked, "You don't even know me."

"I think... you are my Sun."


	7. Missing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! Thank you everyone for all your well wishes! The wedding was absolutely amazing! The weather was perfect and everything was beautiful. 
> 
> As a parent, I really feel for Naruto here. The worry and the anger, the desire to hug and throttle at the same time, the knowledge that no matter what you do, you will be the 'bad guy'.... ya, I get it. My daughter is still young but these are the issues. 
> 
> I only read over this chapter a couple of times so there will probably be some editing here and there as I correct typos and adjust verbiage for better flow. Enjoy!

Word got out first that the Prince was missing. The people, who's nerves were only just soothed after the attack on their beloved Prince, were now frayed to the point of breaking. Great fear swept the land at the terrible omen and King Naruto had to think of something fast. 

"What am I going to do with that boy?" Naruto wondered aloud as he paced the royal chamber. Boruto had disappeared the previous day without leaving so much as a note, giving both he and Hinata a heart attack. A quick search of his room showed that he had packed before he took off so they were relieved to be able to rule out kidnapping. Whatever the reason, his flight was deliberate. There had been no news since they were informed that Boruto was missing. Naruto both longed for news and was terrified of what the news might be. The conflicting emotions were exhausting to say the least. That fool boy! Did he have any idea what this was doing to his mother? 

"We have to bring him back." Hinata said to the window. Her statement startled him. He had almost forgotten she was there. He paused his agitated pacing to look again at his Queen. As he watched her, he wondered how he could do something so foolish. She was sitting at the window, staring out it at nothing with a look of deep worry etched into her usually perfect face. Even in her current state of worry, she was breathtaking. Her peach skin glowed in the late afternoon light, perfectly complimented by her deep indigo gown, the same dress he'd had made for her for their last anniversary. 

It was simple but elegant. The shining material was gathered into a high empire waist and the neckline plunged to meet the waist. The material covering each of her breasts was wide and accented at the collar bone by simple rectangular silver ornaments. The material itself was sleek and shimmered like the ocean at sunset or like the sky at night. It was the perfect compliment to her opaque violet eyes and her deep purple hair. She wore it down this afternoon and it flowed freely down her back to her natural waist, held back only by her long, almost sweeping elven ears. Her face was still youthful and glowed in the sunlight despite the worry that creased her brow and lined her mouth. Though no longer the young maiden he had married, she had aged beautifully like the finest of wines. 

It broke his heart to see her like this. He felt another surge of anger towards their foolhardy son for doing this to her. 'Just what the HELL was Boruto thinking?!' he wondered for what had to be the thousandth time as anger and worry warred in his chest. They had immediately sent a message to Sasuke, asking him to put his mission on hold temporarily and track down the wayward Prince but as of yet, they had heard nothing back. It may not be possible to reach him for the time being. The Dark Mage used space/time magic often and when he did, it was not possible to contact him until he returned. There was no telling when they would be able to speak to him again and by then, it could be too late. Either because of the curse or the foolish boy biting off more than he can handle. 

Naruto had always gone far to shield his children from the ugliness of the outside world. He had always believed it best for them but for the first time, he was regretting it. Perhaps if he hadn't worked so hard to shelter him, Boruto would be better equipped for the challenges he was facing now. Or maybe, he never would have gotten himself cursed in the first place. The boy was very trusting, often too much for his own good. Naruto had always believed that trait was a virtue but now, with his son cursed and far beyond the safety of the capitol and its walls, he wasn't so sure anymore. He was almost certain that it was going to get him killed, if it hadn't already. He thought the last part with a chill. There was no helping it. They had to drag Boruto back home. Better to have him back healthy and whole and face his teenage wrath than sit and wait for his body to be returned to them.

But what was the best way to go about retrieving his misguided son? There was always the Royal Guard but that had the potential to make things very messy. Plus, Boruto was no fool. He would certainly see them coming and do his best to slip away. He was stubborn and the more they chased him, the further he would run. If they could only reach Lord Sasuke, the matter would be over in a matter of minutes but, of course, life couldn't be that simple. However, maybe he was on the right path. If he couldn't send an army to collect Boruto, perhaps a single hunter was the way to go. The biggest problem there was his son was bull-headed and could be a formidable opponent when he chose to be. It would be much easier if it was someone he would listen to, but no one was coming to mind other than Sasuke again. 

A soft knock on the door drew the attention of both the King and the Queen. Naruto stopped pacing to look expectantly at the door. He hadn't even realized he'd started moving again. 

"Come in." He called, trying to hide both his irritation at being interrupted and his hope that this was someone with news at long last. The door slowly swung partially open and Sarada stepped in timidly. It was odd to see the normally bold girl like this. She looked like it had taken every ounce of her courage just to knock on the door. She bowed low then stood nervously with her hands and feet together. A blush was forming on her cheeks and she was looking everywhere except at Naruto. Her overlarge hat was in her hands and she was fidgeting with the brim. It took a moment for Naruto to realize that she was waiting for permission to speak. 

"Hello Sarada. What can I help you with?" He asked kindly, ever patient with the girl he always viewed as a favorite niece. He never really understood why she always insisted on being so formal around him.

"Yo- Your majesty, I have a request." She stammered, proving his point. The red in her cheeks was starting to spread dangerously. Naruto gently gestured for her to continue. "IcanbringBorutoback." She said in one breath. Naruto just blinked for a second, his mind deciphering what she had said.

"You know where he went?!" He cried, maybe a bit too harshly because Sarada jumped. Hinata stood and came to his side, sliding her hand into his.

"You think you can bring him back?" She asked. Emboldened by the Queen's question, Sarada spoke again. 

"No, I don't know where he's gone but I believe I can track him. I know how he thinks and I am confident I can bring him back." Her confidence grew as she spoke so when she was finished, she was standing straight again but she still would not meet his eyes. Naruto mulled it over. His knee-jerk reaction was to say no. There wasn't much sense in sending a teenager to retrieve a teenager. Plus, Sasuke would murder him personally if any harm came to his precious daughter. On the other hand, she was fully capable of taking care of herself and was at least as strong as Boruto. Also, as much as they both tried to deny it, they did have a deep bond. If Boruto were to listen to anyone, it would be Sarada. 

No matter what decision he made, he needed to make it quickly. Every moment they stood around talking and thinking about this Boruto was getting further away from home and into deeper danger. Honestly his options were very limited to begin with. He could demand that she take an escort, but he knew she would just give them the slip at the first opportunity.

He knew he was going to regret this.

"Okay, you can go." He said. Sarada did not expect him to agree so readily if the look of shock she was giving him was any indication. She even met his eyes. "But you are _not_ to take **any** unnecessary risks and you are to send me a message on your progress daily. If I don't get a message from you before sundown each day, I will send the Royal Guard to retrieve you immediately, do you understand?" Sarada's face lit up and she beamed at them. 

"Yes, your Majesty! I will! Don't worry, I will keep you fully informed and I will bring Boruto back!" She bowed low and left.

Naruto gave a deep sigh. He was already regretting this. Admittedly, he did feel better knowing that Boruto wouldn't be alone much longer and at the very least, she would be able to keep him from getting himself killed. When Sasuke finally received their message he could just send him to collect them both. Still, he couldn't help but worry that he had only doubled his problems. Hinata squeezed his hand reassuringly. 

"She will be okay." She said in a soothing voice. 

"I know. I just hope she can get to Boruto before he does something really stupid." He held her hand in both of his then turned to look out the window again. The anxiety of his people was so thick it felt like the very air was vibrating with it. "In the mean time, what do we tell our people?" He asked. Hinata looked thoughtful for a moment.

"If we tell them the whole truth, they will be shaken more but we can't tell them nothing. All they know right now is that Boruto is missing. They probably fear that he has been kidnapped or worse."

"And telling them he ran away would only put a target on his back for every ransomer and lowlife looking to make a name for themselves." Naruto added bitterly. He stepped closer to the window, his face serious. "I will not lie to my people." He stated firmly, "But I cannot allow this uncertainty to continue either. Maybe we can tell them something of the truth but in a way to ease their worries." He paused, deep in thought. He had no doubt about the reason Boruto had left. The question was how to spin it.

"I'm sorry. This is all my fault..." Hinata almost whispered, breaking his thoughts. He stared at her, deeply confused. "I shouldn't have sprung the idea of marriage on him. He was already dealing with so much... and what _is_ the harm in waiting a few years? He's still so young..." She trailed off as a single tear escaped her eye and rolled lazily to the corner of her mouth. 

"No, no, Hinata! This isn't your fault" He flailed then composed himself. He cupped her cheek and turned her face so she was looking at him and gently wiped away her tear. "This is _my_ fault. I should have told Sasuke to take him. I have no doubt he left to break the curse on his own. I should have known. It is the perfect opportunity for him to show me up." He said with a soft chuckle. He brought her into his arms and held her tight, wondering not for the first time how a knucklehead like him had ever gotten so lucky.

"A hunting trip." Her voice came from under his chin. He smiled fondly. Always thinking on her feet, that was his Hinata. He kissed her forehead then pulled away to look at her. 

"A hunting trip?" He repeated. 

"Boruto, Sarada, and Sasuke left on a hunting trip. It's perfect! Sasuke is hunting for a way to lift the curse, Boruto is hunting for that also or even searching for a lover, and Sarada is hunting for Boruto." Naruto stared, then he was giggling which soon turned into a full-blown laugh. 

"It's perfect!" He wheezed around a stitch in his side. Leave it to his Queen to come up with the perfect solution for anything. She always had been a lot smarter than him, though Sasuke would say that wasn't difficult. He wiped the tears from his eyes as his amusement settled, "We will make the announcement immediately." He walked to the door and sent for a scribe to draft the official royal announcement. None of this was ideal but maybe, with a little luck, they would be able to smooth this over.


	8. A New Companion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Boruto and Mitsuki! They are just too cute together.

Well, at least life wasn't boring, Boruto thought to himself. In less than two days he had run away from home, gotten caught in a storm, been harassed by thugs and now he was the semi-willing sort-of captive of a basilisk. He still wasn't sure why Mitsuki was so interested in him but he didn’t really mind. Basilisk or not, Mitsuki was gorgeous. Drop. Dead. Gorgeous. 

Boruto was laying on the bed, pretending to sleep while Mitsuki stood guard by the door. Even if Boruto wanted to rest he couldn't. He knew without looking that Mitsuki was watching his every move. They hadn't spoken much after Mitsuki's deceleration that he was his 'Sun'. Boruto had made the mistake of yawning which made Mitsuki insist that he rest for now and that any and all explanations could wait until morning. Boruto had glanced at the single bed and then at the door. The basilisk smiled an awkward, almost emotionless smile and said he could have the bed and he would keep watch. 

Mitsuki was weird, that much was for certain. His smiles were strange, like he wasn't used to the action. It should have been creepy but instead Boruto found it endearing. He knew he shouldn't trust him so readily, especially concerning his heritage but Mitsuki couldn't help who he was. Plus, he had made it clear that he had no intention of harming him; quite the opposite and Boruto couldn't help but believe him. 

Still, he was too anxious to sleep. Mitsuki was confident that no one would bother them but Boruto wasn't so sure. Would people really leave them alone knowing that a basilisk was using a room in this tavern as a lair? He half expected the town to show up at their window with torches and pitchforks like in some lame horror novel. In the end, his paranoia got the better of him. He rose shortly before dawn pretending to be well rested and they slipped out of the deserted tavern together into the growing light of dawn. 

They walked towards nowhere in silence. It was awkward for him but Mitsuki looked relaxed. Boruto kept glancing at him, hoping that he wouldn't catch him staring but he couldn't help but look. Mitsuki was enchanting. His pale pastel blue hair was unlike anything he had ever seen before, even among the elves on his mother's side of the family. His golden snake-like eyes were hypnotic and Boruto wanted to stare into them and see his own reflection in those perfect metallic mirrors. His white skin was fare and unblemished, rivaling any fae's with its glowing purity but his favorite feature by far were Mitsuki's scales. He marveled at how smoothly and naturally they appeared below his left eye and how they flowed around his jaw and down the side of his neck to blend back into skin at his slender collar bone. 

It made him wonder if Mitsuki had other patches of scales elsewhere on his body. He longed to touch them, explore what they felt like under his fingers. Mitsuki was a weird guy and might allow him to touch his scales if he asked but he held his tongue. He couldn't ask someone he just met such a question. Mitsuki knew that Boruto was staring but he didn't seem unnerved. He just smiled that same unpracticed smile and said nothing. Eventually, Boruto decided it was up to him to break the silence.

"So, Mitsuki..." He began. Mitsuki gave him his undivided attention and Boruto felt himself grow nervous again under the gaze of those beautiful golden orbs, "Where’re you from?" He asked the first stupid question that came to mind. 

"I was hatched in the Basilisk Wastes." Mitsuki answered as if it hadn't been a stupid question at all. "I presume that you are from the capitol." Mitsuki stated in a matter-of-fact tone. 

"Wha- What makes you say that?" Boruto stuttered, caught off guard. He could swear that Mitsuki's eyes were laughing at him from the way they sparkled, but his face remained placid with a tiny smile. 

"Your clothes for one. No one out here wears anything so fine. Your hair and eyes for another. Those colors are rare. As far as I know, only the King and the Prince possess such coloring." Boruto froze at the mention of his title but Mitsuki either didn't notice or pretended he hadn't. His awkward smile grew wider. Mitsuki really was a strange guy, or maybe this was normal behavior for basilisks. Boruto silently admitted that he didn't know either way. Silence fell again and they continued their journey to nowhere, evidently with Boruto in the lead. Finally, Boruto couldn't take the quiet anymore. He could only pretend to be interested in the scenery for so long. 

"What brings you this far from the Wastes?" He asked.

"I've been traveling for years now, searching for my Sun." The blue-haired male answered simply. Mitsuki didn't seem like the secretive type but his answers just raised more questions. The biggest one being, _just what did he mean by 'sun'_. Boruto didn't know how to ask that question without it sounding rude so he decided not to. Following his example as well as his footsteps, Mitsuki asked a question.

"What are you doing outside the capitol, Prince Boruto?" The question wasn't meant to be a rude one. It was just direct. So much so, he missed the use of his title; for a moment. When it finally sank in, he flailed. 

"How did you know I'm the Prince?!" He asked. Mitsuki answered with another of his closed-eyed smiles and Boruto figured it was another stupid question. When he had left home, he'd had to hide under a hood to avoid immediately being recognized. He let it go and instead focused on trying to answer the question. What _was_ he doing out here? The reason had felt so obvious at the time but now he was feeling less sure. When it came down to it, he guessed there wasn't only one reason. He just, couldn't take it anymore. His conversation with his mom had replayed over and over in his mind along with his father's announcement as he had approached the city walls. Even as he fled through the rain he wasn't sure why he was doing it. The pressure had been building for some time and the announcement proved to be the final straw. He didn't know why he was leaving or what he was looking for, he just knew that he had to get away and clear his head. 

Now, he had run into Mitsuki, who was someone he definitely wanted to get to know better but if he wanted to do that, he needed to answer his question with something better than: _'I'm not sure what I am doing out here but you're really pretty so please stay with me for a while'_. He was at a loss on what to say until he glanced at his hand. The diamond mark was crystal clear on his palm. Maybe that was it! He could find a way to lift the curse himself. It should take time and it was something he could do that his father couldn't. He held out his hand to Mitsuki, showing him the mark.

"It's this mark. It's a curse mark. I left home to lift my curse." Boruto was please with how cool that sounded, "But I have no idea where to start." He admitted. Lord Sasuke hadn't even known anything about it. He was out here right now working on this very problem. Mitsuki's face fell as he looked at the curse mark. 

He took Boruto's hand with both his own and gently examined it. Long, slender fingers traced Boruto's palm and he tried to ignore the pleasurable shiver that rippled down his spine from Mitsuki's touch. As he watched, he saw that the backs of Mitsuki's hands and wrists were covered with scales that matched those on his face. His admiration of the basilisk's hands was cut short when his fingers ghosted over the mark itself. Pain like electricity forked from the mark to his elbow and shoulder just like it had in Lady Sakura's medical chamber. He hissed in pain and instinctively jerked his hand from Mitsuki's grasp. He immediately regretted it but Mitsuki looked more concerned than hurt.

"How long ago did this happen?" Mitsuki asked with his eyes fixed on Boruto's face. He felt the pink rising in his cheeks again, undoubtedly caused by Mitsuki's genuine concern. 

"It- It was a couple of days ago." He muttered, looking away and scratching the back of his head again. If he kept doing this, he was going to wear a bald spot on the back of his head. 

"Do you know who did it?" Mitsuki pressed. He sounded pretty worried about the curse. 

"It was an arcane mage named Jigen." At the name, Mitsuki's eyes widened a little bit. "You know him?" Boruto asked, hopeful for a lead. Mitsuki shook his head.

"I am not familiar with the name but arcane curses are powerful and dangerous." Boruto nodded his agreement.

"Do you have any idea how to lift it?" He asked. Mitsuki shook his head 'no' again. 

"I do not..." Boruto should have known he wouldn't get that lucky, "but I might know someone who does." That caught his full attention. "My father specializes in curse marks and his knowledge of dark and arcane magic is vast. I can take you to see him if you think that will help." Boruto stared at Mitsuki. He could hardly believe his luck. He had actually stumbled upon someone who was not only stunning but could also help him turn his admittedly ill-advised impromptu flight into an actual quest. Not even Lord Sasuke had a solid lead on how to lift his curse and here one had fallen into his lap. 

"That would be awesome!" Boruto exclaimed, "Where does your father live?"

"In the Basilisk Wastes." Mitsuki replied simply but Boruto cringed as he realized he had just asked yet another profoundly stupid question. Mitsuki seemed unbothered by his stupidity though, which allowed Boruto to give another internal sigh of relief. He had heard of the Wastes. He knew they were a long way away and that they were a very dangerous place. The maps he had studied at home showed it as a vast desert with plenty of warnings never to stray into them. He wasn't stupid, no matter what some people may say, but he was seriously considering going. He could practically hear his tutors, parents and anyone with common sense screaming at him not to do this. However, as he looked at Mitsuki, he couldn't help but trust him. He had no real proof to justify his trust in the man he had just met but he knew, all the way to the core off his being, that Mitsuki would never harm him.

"Do you think he would see me?" He asked. 

"I have no doubt he will." Mitsuki said confidently with a touch of pride in his voice. That was enough for Boruto. It was also nice that their new destination was at least a seven days journey away. That would give him plenty of time to get to know his new companion. Against all the knowledge that told him he shouldn't be feeling this way, Boruto felt excited. For the first time in his life, he was going on a real adventure.

"Okay! Let's go see your dad." Boruto declared. Mitsuki grinned in response.


	9. Camping with Mitsuki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 9 a whole day early!! This chapter is so fun and light and fluffy! It is another one of my favorites but it was too wholesome so I had to attempt to kill Boruto in the middle of it again. Weapon of choice this time: fish. I just can't help myself.

Boruto had never camped before. At least, not like this. He had gone on the occasional hunting trip into the forests close to home but that was much different than the bare bones camping he was doing now. Mitsuki, however, looked perfectly at home in the wild environment. First, he took Boruto to a clear stream to catch fish. Fishing was another activity Boruto was no stranger to but he was again, unaccustomed to the method. Instead of using rods or spears, Boruto stood on the shore and watched (read: stared) as Mitsuki glided smoothly through the water in his base garments, which consisted of a black crop top, long black finger-less gloves and leggings. He was as at home in the water as the fish that he plucked from the currents with newly clawed fingers.

He appeared to be greatly enjoying himself as Boruto cheered and egged him on. Once, he eyed a large fish with a particularly predatory glint in his eyes. He surged forward and grabbed it in his mouth, the sizable fish neatly impaled on a pair of long, fine snake fangs. Boruto most certainly did not find it adorable when he turned to beam up at him with a squinty-eyed smile and the floppy fish hanging out of his mouth. He pointedly ignored how his heart kept missing beats as he watched shining droplets flow down Mitsuki's lithe body. He also refused to acknowledge the blush that threatened his cheeks every time Mitsuki gave him those wide genuine smiles. Before long, Mitsuki had caught them a feast.

Boruto volunteered to cook the fish, happy that he could at least do that much. Mitsuki disappeared as he built the fire and roasted the fish on sticks and dinner was almost ready by the time he finally reappeared. He had something tucked in his arms and was smiling again. The smiles were looking less awkward the more he practiced, as if his face was becoming more accustomed to the action. He took a seat next to Boruto, who offered him a fish. He took it and started to eat as Boruto turned to his own and they ate in companionable silence.

Boruto was just opening his mouth to bite into his second fish when an odd crunching sound made him pause. He glanced at Mitsuki; then he outright stared. His new snake friend had a clutch of bird eggs carefully wrapped in his sleeve. With long, delicate fingers, he was carefully selecting them one at a time, then he bit the top off with a crisp snap. He then drank the contents of the egg and licked it clean before casually discarding the empty shell and selecting another.

The sight was making Boruto's stomach turn but he couldn't look away. It was both elegant and grotesque at the same time. Mitsuki noticed Boruto's stares and, misinterpreting his look, dutifully offered him an egg. He quickly refused, hoping against hope that he had done so politely. Mitsuki wasn't offended and resumed his meal of raw fowl eggs. Boruto attempted to go back to his own dinner but he couldn't concentrate on eating anymore. Mitsuki consuming the eggs was gross but it was also... cute. It seemed that everything Mitsuki did was endearing in some way.

"So, tell me about yourself." Boruto started, breaking the silence. Mitsuki looked confused. He tilted his head as he looked at Boruto in a way that was much too cute to be allowed.

"Like what, Boruto?" He asked far too innocently for a deadly basilisk.

"I dunno..." Boruto floundered as he searched for a topic, "How about your dad. We are going to see him, right? Tell me about him." Mitsuki smiled a genuine smile.

"He is Orochimaru, the Serpent King." What Boruto was expecting, he didn't know but he certainly was not expecting a name he knew. In his shock, he inhaled the piece of fish he had just bitten off and it lodged firmly in his windpipe. He flailed, gagging loudly and Mitsuki was beside him instantly, eyes wide with panic.

"Boruto?! What's wrong?" His hands were searching every inch of Boruto's body for the source of his distress. The feel of Mitsuki's hands on him made Boruto gasp involuntarily and the fish embedded itself deeper in his throat, blocking his airway completely. Catching on to the cause of his sudden fit, Mitsuki wrapped his arms around Boruto's body and squeezed. The fish dislodged instantly and Boruto inhaled deeply, drinking sweet oxygen into burning lungs, before dissolving into a coughing fit. Mitsuki dutifully slapped him on his back as he coughed, still far too close for the flustered Boruto to handle. He elbowed Mitsuki weakly away and turned his back hoping it hid the blush he knew went from his collar bones to the roots of his hair.

"O-Orochimaru?" Boruto wheezed around his coughs, "He's your dad?!" Mitsuki looked less alarmed now that Boruto could speak again. He grinned and nodded.

"You know of him?" He asked. _Know of him?_ his mind repeated. Of course he knew of him. He was the most feared creature in all the lands. The master of curses and dark magic with a particular affiliation towards curse marks and their manipulation. He was also the trainer of the Dark Mage, Sasuke Uchiha. Boruto was both frightened of and fascinated by the old Serpent King. Honestly, since learning that he was his hero's master, he had wanted to meet him.

"You... really think I can get an audience with him?" He asked, forgetting his embarrassment long enough to look at Mitsuki.

"Of course." Mitsuki stated simply, "He will be eager to meet you. He has been wanting to meet my Sun for years." And there it was again. Another illusion to how he was this beautiful Snake Prince's Sun. Mitsuki had been saying that offhandedly since they met and Boruto still wasn't sure what it meant. The idea seemed straight forward enough but the more closely Boruto examined the comment, the more vague it got until he was forced to admit that he didn't understand what his new friend was trying to say at all.

"I see." He said. He couldn't think of anything else to say so he went back to his fish and let the silence hang. Mitsuki was unperturbed and went back to his eggs, munching away happily. Boruto let his thoughts drift as he picked up another fish.

"You like bird eggs, huh?" Boruto asked when he had once again tired of the silence. Mitsuki smiled wide.

"Yes. There aren't many in or around the Wastes but they are plentiful here." Boruto found he liked talking to Mitsuki. A lot. They talked about everything and nothing at the same time long into the night. Boruto was surprised at how comfortable he felt around the Snake Prince. It was like he could really be himself. Here, status and titles meant nothing. They were just two young men enjoying the wilderness and each other's company. The only other person he had ever felt close to feeling this comfortable with was Shikadai and even then, Boruto was still the Crown Prince and Shikadai was the noble tasked with looking after him.

He had known Shikadai his whole life and he loved him dearly. He was his very best friend and he could even call him his confidant, but here, relaxing with Mitsuki, he realized for the first time how much that unspoken boundary between them had saddened him. His mother had even offered him the opportunity to marry him and, if he were honest, if the time came where he were forced to choose a partner, Shikadai would be at the top of his list. But now, beneath the moon with Mitsuki, it was getting harder and harder to ignore that he had it bad for the Snake Prince.

When Boruto awoke the next morning, it was under Mitsuki's watchful eye. He was beginning to wonder if he ever slept but he looked refreshed so Boruto didn't ask. They walked together in comfortable silence until they came across a small town. Boruto wanted to take the opportunity to stock up on supplies for their long journey but Mitsuki seemed hesitant.

"What's wrong, Mitsuki?" He asked as his pale friend brought a hand to his face seemingly out of habit. Mitsuki turned to face Boruto and forced a smile.

"Nothing, Boruto. If you would like to buy supplies then we will." He reached for his hood and started to pull it over his head.

"Why are you wearing that? It's not raining." The stupid question was out of his mouth before he remembered the obvious. Mitsuki was trying to hide his scales. Over the last couple of days, Boruto had grown accustomed to Mitsuki's unique appearance. He hardly thought about his scales anymore except to admire their beauty and wonder again at how they would feel under his fingers... or his tongue... He had practically forgotten that to other people, they were a deadly sign.

"If I cover my head, people assume I'm a fae and let me be." Mitsuki explained patiently. He loved that Mitsuki never judged him or his stupid comments. It made him feel more accepted than he had ever felt in his life. He also felt a stab of pity for his friend. He wondered as they walked if there was anything he could do to help. Just as they were entering the town proper, he realized he could. He grabbed Mitsuki by his upper arm and pulled him into a dark and deserted alley. Mitsuki gave him a curious look but otherwise allowed himself to be maneuvered. Once he was sure no one could see them, he pulled off Mitsuki's hood.

Now Mitsuki was looking at him with open confusion. Boruto took a moment to admire his scales again. They looked impossibly smooth as they reflected the low light of the alley. The urge to run his thumb over them was almost too much to resist. He wanted so much to know what they felt like, to discover if they were warm or cold, to explore the places where skin met scales and see if the changes in texture were as smooth as they looked. With what Boruto felt was a commendable display of self control, he resisted his cravings and stayed focused on his task. He was lucky this spell was so simple and did not require a catalyst.

"Boruto, wha-" Mitsuki began as he started muttering the incantation under his breath with his hands hovering just over the scales. In a moment and with a quick flash of white light, it was finished. Boruto removed his hands to observe his handiwork. Where the scales had glistened wetly before there was now only smooth, pure white skin.

"There, that should work." He said as he wiped the sweat from his brow. The spell may be simple but arcane magic did not come easily to him. This was the only arcane spell he knew. Mitsuki fixed him with another questioning look. Boruto just smiled, grabbed Mitsuki by his wrist over his over long sleeve and dragged him out into the bright sunlight. The basilisk reached again for his hood but Boruto batted his hand away. Mitsuki gave him a shocked look with wide, golden eyes but he just gave him a cheeky smile in return. He positioned Mitsuki in front of a dusty window and pointed at his reflection.

"Look!" He said, feeling more than a little proud of himself. Mitsuki looked at the window, then he really looked. His mouth opened in a barely audible gasp as he lifted his hands to his face. Slowly, he ran his fingertips over the smooth skin where his scales had been.

"It's a simple illusion spell." Boruto explained as Mitsuki turned wide, questioning eyes on him, "I learned it a while ago to play a joke on my dad." As he watched, the look on Mitsuki's face morphed from amazement to awe and another emotion that made his cheeks feel warm. He broke the eye contact and fidgeted from embarrassment. _'And Shikadai said the spell was a stupid idea'_ he thought smugly to himself. "Well, uh..." He stammered as he scratched the back of his head again, "I-it will only last an hour but this way, you won't have to hide your face anymore when we go into towns." He risked a glance at Mitsuki, who was giving him a warm, honest smile.

"Thank you, Boruto." He said in a voice as warm as his smile. Boruto blushed hard.

"You're welcome." He muttered, "Well, we'd better hurry and get our supplies." He turned and hurried in the direction of the town's market. Behind him, as Mitsuki jogged to catch up, he could have sworn he heard him say in a low, awed voice;

"Yes, my Sun." That time, Boruto didn't try to ignore the flutter in his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanna see the best fanart of older Mitsuki ever? 
> 
> https://www.artstation.com/artwork/6agwJO
> 
> I was thinking about that a lot while writing about Mitsuki fishing. I like to think that he is looking at a flustered Boruto just off screen.


	10. Mitsuki vs. Sarada

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I love this chapter so much. Maybe my sense of humor is weird but I really do. If it is weird then this chapter can be considered a bit self-indulgent, like my latest chapter in The Heart Remembers. 
> 
> I have edited this chapter to death and I still haven’t completely finished beta-reading yet but once again it is 1am and at this point, I’m probably doing more harm than good. As always, expect some edits as I take out typos and play with flow. Good night and enjoy!

Traveling with Mitsuki was like a dream. The days passed quickly as they traveled together towards the Basilisk wastes. Boruto was eager to meet with Orochimaru and learn what he might know about his curse but, as he gazed on Mitsuki's perfect face, he found himself wishing the journey would never end. He had never met anyone like Mitsuki before and he knew he never would again. But, as all good things do, he found himself far too soon on a hill overlooking the vast expanse of the Basilisk Wastes signaling that this journey was nearly at an end. It was dusk and the massive dunes of Mitsuki's home loomed in the gathering darkness.

"We're almost there, Boruto." Mitsuki said cheerfully. Boruto didn't trust himself to speak so he simply nodded. Mitsuki's face fell and he cocked his head in concern. 

"Boruto? What's wrong?" Those hypnotic golden eyes held his gaze and Boruto just couldn't speak the words even though his brain had plenty: _'These days have been the happiest of my life and I have you to thank for that. I know I should be happy that I am another step closer to my goal but I am terrified that will mean that you will no longer be with me.'_

"It's nothing." His mouth said instead, "I think I'm just tired." The lame excuse rolled off his tongue without his permission. _'Oh, good job, Boruto. Way to go after the man of your dreams.'_ His mind berated him.

"Then we should make camp." Mitsuki said helpfully, "I'll take first watch and you can go to bed early." Boruto gave a weak smile.

He couldn't sleep that night. He tossed and turned in his blankets, haunted by images of Mitsuki leaving. He knew wanting to keep Mitsuki with him was selfish. His place was here. The Wastes were where he belonged. A gentle hand on his shoulder stilled his tossing.

"Rest, Boruto. I'm here." Mitsuki's gentle voice soothed. Only then did he finally rest.

Dawn came unwanted and uninvited to steal away Boruto's new happiness. He found himself stalling every opportunity he got. He was deliberately slow breaking camp and pretended to be interested in every little thing along the road. Mitsuki looked confused but went along with his seemingly random whims. Despite his best efforts, they still stood at the edge of the Wastes by about noon. The line between the forest and the Wastes was hard, with the light woodland falling away almost instantly to course sand. It was here that Mitsuki stopped them.

"Here Boruto, eat this." He said, offering the Prince a handful of a green herb with yellow flowers. Boruto recognized it instantly as rue. "This will counter the basilisk venom. The land has been contaminated with it and you will need to eat all of this in order to pass safely." He explained. Boruto ate the bitter herb without complaint but he still looked around, desperately searching for just one more delay. He saw them then, a patch of plump mushrooms bathed in sunlight about fifteen feet off the path. Some forest debris stood between him and the mushrooms but that made them even more perfect. 

"Hold on. If it's still a long way to your home, we should grab those mushrooms. They will help our food supply." He didn't wait for Mitsuki's response. With a nervous smile, he turned and started struggling to reach the food. When he was still five feet away, he was forced to crawl under a fallen tree. It was here that he had a moment of clarity. _'What am I doing?'_ his brain asked. He was on his hands and knees crawling through brush and dirt for mushrooms. He didn't even _like_ mushrooms. And all for what? To delay the inevitable moment when Mitsuki left his life forever? He was considering giving up this fool's errand when he heard Mitsuki hiss loudly in warning. 

"Mitsuki? What's wrong?!" He called back. Mitsuki didn't answer. Instead, the unmistakable sounds of trees exploding met his ears. Shit! Mitsuki needed him and he was stuck in the underbrush with his ass in the air. "Hold on, Mitsuki!" Boruto cried as he drew his hunting knife. He infused his wind magic around the knife, instantly cut away the thick vegetation and threw himself back onto the road. The scene before him was nothing like the one he had left.

What had once been a peaceful road through the country was now a smoking war zone. For a moment, he just stared, trying to make sense of the chaos. Then he saw Mitsuki, fast and fluid as he dodged flame attack after flame attack, only just avoiding the fiery explosions. Boruto drew his sword, readied himself and charged into the fray, prepared to fight by Mitsuki's side but he couldn't see where their assailant was. Mitsuki dodged, countered with a wind spell, then spotted Boruto. His eyes went wide and he charged forward. 

"Boruto!" He cried as he ran, intending to put himself between the attacker and Boruto. Apparently, it was the opening their enemy needed. A fire spell exploded in Mitsuki's face, sending him flying across the new clearing and into a grove of trees engulfed in flames. 

"Mitsuki!" Boruto cried out in horror as he watched the flames swallow Mitsuki whole. He was running to Mitsuki, wind spell half cast to put out the inferno when someone grabbed him by the scruff of the neck. The violent change in direction almost snapped his neck. He screamed (in a very manly way) as he was dragged backwards away from the clearing and through the trees at high speed away from Mitsuki. 

When they finally started to slow down and his feet met again with solid earth, he whirled around and slashed at his captor with the intent to take their head off. He didn't have time to play around. He had to get back to Mitsuki. His opponent ducked his attack easily and his sword met only with air but the movement did make them loosen their grip. Boruto took the opportunity and wrenched his body free. He lunged to escape but cried out again as his foe tackled him to the ground from behind and clamped a hand over his mouth.

"Quit screaming, you idiot! It's me!" A familiar voice hissed in his ear.

"SARADA?! What the actual FUCK?!!" Boruto's voice cracked as he shrieked.

"Is that any way to thank me for saving your life? And keep your voice down! He's going to find us!" She whisper-yelled. 

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Boruto yelled, ignoring her plea for quiet and trying to throw her off at the same time but she held him fast.

"ME? What the hell are _you_ doing?!" She countered, her own anger making her voice go higher, "He was a basilisk! He was leading you to your death! "

"Who, Mitsuki? He wasn't leading me to my death!" Boruto shouted, redoubling his efforts to break free. 

"I told you to keep quiet! If we are lucky, the flames will slow him down enough for us to escape but only if you Shut. Your. MOUTH!" As if on cue, Mitsuki appeared at her shoulder. His clothes were singed, his pure white skin was marred by scratches and soot, and he looked _pissed_. His golden eyes were flashing red as he extended his arms, pulled Boruto free and shoved him behind his own body, protectively shielding him from Sarada. 

Sarada struggled to her feet then quickly averted her eyes and shielded her face with a large branch which promptly burst into flames. She dropped the burning branch and stumbled backwards, her eyes screwed tightly shut. She blindly sent another fireball at Mitsuki's face, seemingly unconcerned if Boruto was caught in it or not. Mitsuki batted it out of the air as easily as if he were swatting a fly.

"You will not take Boruto from me." Mitsuki said, his voice eerily calm. He walked towards Sarada with deadly purpose. She cast another fire spell, this one more powerful than the last but Mitsuki countered with a wind spell which easily intercepted and redirected it to consume the surrounding trees. "Boruto is my Sun. Anyone who dares to touch him will die." He continued in the same calm voice. 

Boruto was speechless. He hardly dared to believe his ears. Was Mitsuki really saying what he thought he was saying? Boruto was so thrown he almost missed it when Mitsuki suddenly moved. In the blink of an eye, he had Sarada restrained on the ground. She struggled and kicked for freedom but Mitsuki held her down as easily as if she were a child. He lifted his right hand with the fingers facing down and extended his wicked claws once again.

"Die." He said simply. That snapped Boruto out of his trance.

"Mitsuki! NO!!" Mitsuki's killing blow halted halfway to Sarada's body. Boruto ran the short distance and threw his arms between them. With his right arm, he gently elbowed Mitsuki's chest, pushing him off of Sarada. With his left, he held Sarada back, keeping her from retaliating for the time being. Mitsuki gave him a deeply confused look but otherwise allowed himself to be pushed away from Sarada. 

"Boruto..." Mitsuki started but he let the sentence die unfinished.

"It's okay, Mitsuki. I know her." Boruto reassured him. Mitsuki nodded but still eyed the fire mage with suspicion as she climbed to her feet, dusting the dirt off her red travel tunic as she did. She returned Mitsuki's look with a distasteful one of her own. 

"Do you mind telling me _why_ you are traveling with this... snake?!" Sarada demanded. Boruto glared at her. 

"Do _you_ mind telling me what the hell you are doing _here_ ” He countered.

"Isn't it OBVIOUS." She said with a roll of her eyes, "Your father, the King, sent me to bring you home." As if he needed a reminder on who his dad was.

"Well, I'm not going back so you can go home and tell him that I will come back when I'm done breaking the curse." Boruto snarled. Sarada was neither swayed nor impressed. She stomped over to him, grabbed his wrist and started to pull him along. 

"You are coming back even if I have to drag you!" Mitsuki intervened before Boruto could dig in his heels and snatch his hand back. His scaled hand wrapped around her wrist and his fingers bit into her tendons, forcing her to release Boruto. 

"If Boruto says he is not going back then he is not going back." He said firmly before releasing her. He was not unkind but he stared hard at her and Boruto thought he saw glimpses of his fangs still bared behind his lips as he spoke. He put his hand on Mitsuki's shoulder attempting to soothe him. 

"Thank you, Mitsuki." He said with a soft smile. Mitsuki relaxed under his touch and squinted at him as if he were looking at something very bright and beamed back at him. Sarada looked from Mitsuki to Boruto and back again, her jaw going slack as she did.

"Wha-What's going on here?!" She asked with an accusing finger pointing from one to the other in turn. "Are you _in love_ with the _snake_?!" Mitsuki smiled wider but Boruto felt his face explode from the force of his blush.

"What gave you that idea?!" He asked, dodging the question entirely, "And his name is not _snake_ , it's Mitsuki!" He yelled, redirecting like a champ while simultaneously proving her point. Sarada gaped more and Mitsuki chuckled to himself, undoubtedly amused by their argument. Boruto felt like he could faint from the force of his blush but he ignored it as best he could in favor of glaring at Sarada. He was not going to tolerate her disrespecting Mitsuki like that and how he felt about him was none of her business. She stubbornly returned his glare. 

"Fine." She ground out between her teeth. "Are you in love with _Mitsuki_?" She corrected. He ignored her pointedly. He didn't have to answer her if he didn't want to. Instead, he turned back to Mitsuki. 

"Are you okay?" He asked. He still looked a little rough from his fight against Sarada. A nasty scratch on his right cheek was oozing blood down his face and his clothing was still singed and covered in soot and dirt.

"I'm okay, Boruto." Mitsuki assured him. He muttered an incantation that made his hand glow green. Then he lifted the glowing hand to the cut on his face and wiped his cheek. The injury disappeared as if he was simply wiping mud from below his eye, leaving behind only smooth skin. Boruto whistled low. 

"That's a handy trick." He admired. Mitsuki smiled again. Boruto could feel Sarada's eyes boring holes into the back of his skull. There was no doubt in his mind that if she could kill with a single look, he would be nothing but a smoking husk right now. He looked up to the sky and closed his eyes with a heavy sigh. She just was not going to let this go and allow him to enjoy this moment with Mitsuki. Knowing her, she wasn't going to leave either. Maybe if he had hurried instead of trying to prolong his time with Mitsuki, they would have been able to ditch her at the edge of the Wastes and he would have gotten the time he needed to figure out how he was going to beg Mitsuki to stay with him. Hindsight is 20/20, as they say.

"Listen!" He said, caving to her silent pressure but still refusing to look at her, "I am not going back. I am going to see Mitsuki's dad because we think he will know how to lift the curse. So, you can go back to my father and tell him that!"

"Like hell! I'm not going anywhere!" Sarada snapped, unknowingly proving her predictability. 

"Well, we are going into the Wastes so unless you have some rue tucked away somewhere, I don't see it happening." Boruto said triumphantly. 

"I have some extra we can give her, Boruto." Mitsuki offered helpfully. 

"M-M-Mitsuki!" Boruto cried out in dismay. Mitsuki just gave him a confused look. 

"But Boruto, you said you know her and you two seem to be really close. Should we not allow her to come?" He asked. 

"She doesn't want to help! She just wants to bide her time until she can knock me out and drag me home."

"I doubt she would be able to surprise you like that, Boruto." Mitsuki said fondly. Boruto blushed for what felt like the thousandth time and looked away from his crush. his chest felt warm from the compliment.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." He said. 

"That's not true!" Sarada yelled, spoiling the moment, total cock-block that she was. "We both know that you'd be out cold and we would be on our way back home right now if it weren't for your boy-toy!" Mitsuki looked confused but Boruto exploded.

"My WHAT?!!"


	11. The Serpent King

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enter Orochimaru, the Serpent King!
> 
> Sorry, another dialogue heavy chapter. I put a ton of love into this chapter and the next one. I really hope you enjoy it at least as much as I did writing it 😊

Sarada and Boruto walked the first few hours in stubborn silence. Mitsuki lead the way placidly, completely unbothered by their drama. As they traveled, the terrain slowly became less sandy and giant red rocks became more frequent. The heat soared and the sun beat relentlessly down upon their heads. For the first time in his life, Boruto envied Sarada's stupid hat. He couldn't believe the desolation of this place. There wasn't so much as the skeleton of a single tree or even a rocky overhang to offer them relief from the brutal elements. Eventually, Boruto was too hot and exhausted to even remember his anger with Sarada. He struck up a conversation to save him from the silence and distract him from his discomfort.

"How did you find me anyway?" He asked Sarada with as much irritation as he could muster.

"Really, Boruto?" She said with a dramatic roll of the eyes as she wiped the sweat from her brow, "You aren't exactly low-profile. I asked around and showed your picture. There were always at least a few people who had seen you and knew where you had gone. It was so easy, I could almost just use your name." She said haughtily. Boruto wanted to be more irritated than he felt. She continued, "They also told me you had a beautiful traveling companion who was as white as snow. Honestly, I started to assume you had run away to be with a secret lover." Her voice was teasing as she finished.

"Stupid! You knew I wasn't interested in anyone." Boruto said, managing to feel indignant despite the heat. 

" 'Wasn't', huh? Past tense?" Sarada zeroed in on the adverb, far more observant than she had a right to be as usual.

"You know what I mean..." He muttered, too tired to do more than blush.

"Sure. I did think it odd that you had actually managed to keep a secret from me..." Boruto glared at her, "But the timing with you running away was suspicious enough to wonder if you had. Imagine my shock when I saw for myself that they were a basilisk."

"Is that why you attacked Mitsuki?" He asked.

"Of course! As I said before, I assumed he was leading you to your death. I'm still not completely sure he's not." She shot a suspicious look at Mitsuki's back. The basilisk showed no interest. He looked like he was ignoring her for the time being. Boruto envied him.

"I trust Mitsuki." He said with an air of finality. He didn't like the turn this conversation was taking. Plus, the heat was making his head pound and he didn't want to talk anymore.

By the time the sun mercifully set, Boruto was ready to collapse and he did so messily upon a huge red rock. Mitsuki hurried to his side and helped him into a sitting position. He was so tired his cheeks didn't even turn pink. Mitsuki gave him an appraising look.

"We should stay here until you are rested, Boruto." He just nodded his agreement as he allowed Mitsuki to tend to him. Sarada said nothing but plopped down in the sand and took a long swig from her canteen. If her lack of judgmental looks was any indication, she was just as exhausted as he was. He took a long drink from his own canteen. It wasn't cool but he still savored the wetness in his mouth and how it eased the tightness in his body.

"How much further is it, Mitsuki?" He asked. Mitsuki sat down next to him, still fixing him with that concerned stare; like he was waiting for Boruto to collapse again. 

"It's another day's journey, I'm afraid." He answered apologetically. Boruto moaned loudly and flopped onto his back. 

"I don't think I'll make it." He groaned up at the twilight sky. Mitsuki's concern changed to alarm. 

"You _can_ make it, Boruto. I will see to it." He vowed. That time, Boruto did blush. 

"Don't worry, Mitsuki." Sarada butt in, once again ruining the moment. "He'll be fine. He's just being a drama queen." Boruto turned his head enough to glare at her but otherwise didn't move. Sarada ignored him, opting to start eating her rations with a smug air. Mitsuki gave her a questioning look but Boruto changed the subject before she could educate him. 

"Good thing we have plenty of dried food. There isn't even enough out here to build a decent fire." He rose to his elbows and really took in his surroundings. He had been largely ignoring them up until now, choosing instead to focus on his death march through what felt like hell. Now that he looked, it was almost pretty.

Golden-brown dunes stretched as far as the eye could see in all directions. Far to the east, the sand gave way completely to rock and just visible on the distant horizon was the line of the coast. Dotted through the sand around them and before them were more of the large red rocks. Some were as small as carts but others towered over the sands like buildings. The heatwaves rising off of them distorted the wild scenery and helped to drive away the threatening cold of night. As the light of the sun faded in the west, the dunes gave off a poisonous, acid green aura. The manifestation of basilisk venom was ominous but oddly beautiful against the twilight colors. Orange and yellow washed over ombre blues that darkened as they traveled east and bright white stars twinkled one by one through the colors. The moon was starting to rise on the eastern horizon, turning the distant sea into a fine silver line with its light. 

"We'd better get some rest." Sarada said, interrupting Boruto's peace. "We'll need to start out before dawn if we are going to make any real progress tomorrow." It irritated him that she was right, but he didn't have the energy to argue. He had only just enough stamina left to roll out his blanket on the soft sand, remove his boots and pass out under the stars. As darkness was falling in his mind and his consciousness drifted, he was vaguely aware of Mitsuki sitting beside him, faithfully keeping watch.

Despite rising before dawn, it was sunset when they finally arrived at their destination. The entrance to the caverns of the Serpent King loomed into view like a gigantic, gaping, gray mouth yawning in the desert. The venom was so thick here that even with the rue, Boruto felt like it was difficult to breathe. As they drew closer, Boruto started to wonder if the heat was making him hallucinate. It looked like another Mitsuki was waiting for them among the jagged rocks. Boruto shook his head and looked again. 

The apparition did not disappear but now he could see this was not another 'Mitsuki' but was a man who had to be his brother. He was taller than Mitsuki. His hair was shorter too and it was more of a light silvery gray color rather than blue. He was just as pale as Mitsuki and he had the same golden eyes but they had none of Mitsuki's warmth. He had more scales too, covering most of his face and neck and, like his hair, they were a light gray as opposed to Mitsuki's shiny colorless scales. He wore black clothing with silver accents which, upon closer inspection, appeared to be a kind of light armor. The most striking of all his features was the long, thin scar that crossed his right cheek.

Mitsuki greeted the other man with a wave and hurried forward to embrace his brother. At the sight of his little brother, the other man's expression softened with fondness. He returned Mitsuki's hug but eyed Boruto and Sarada with suspicion. 

"It's okay, Log." Mitsuki said as he beamed up at his brother, "I have finally found my Sun." The man Mitsuki had called 'Log' stared at Mitsuki for a moment, then fixed Boruto with an unreadable look. Boruto started to feel uneasy. It didn't seem like Mitsuki's big brother approved. Hopefully, his family didn't decide he wasn't good enough to speak to and opt to eat them instead. He would never hear the end of it from Sarada, in this life or the next. Mitsuki had said his father would see him if he asked and had even gone so far to say that Orochimaru would be eager to meet him but he had said nothing about his big brother. 

"If that is so, then we shall see father immediately. He will be most pleased and will be eager to speak with Prince Boruto." Log raised a scaled hand and beckoned for he and Sarada to follow. Boruto was surprised at the sound of his name but he figured asking how the elder Serpent Prince knew his name would be a stupid question. He obediently followed the two Snake Princes and opted to hold his tongue for once. Sarada, thankfully, had decided to do the same. She followed reluctantly and at a distance. Log and Mitsuki lead them into a huge network of caverns decorated with spectacular natural formations. The air felt damp and deliciously cool against Boruto's sun-scorched skin as they traveled down the winding passages. First a left, then a right, then center, right again... he eventually gave up trying to memorize their path. The twists, turns and downward spiraling paths were too confusing to keep straight. He shuttered at the thought of getting lost within this earthen labyrinth.

Eventually, the rock floor was replaced with steps made of cut stone slabs. They descended a large flight into the largest chamber Boruto had ever seen. A green carpet ran the length of the center of what Boruto could only assume was a massive throne room. Huge carved stone pillars rose to meet a ceiling cloaked in darkness beyond the reach of the torches that lit their path from their iron brackets. The empty eye sockets of stone snakes cut into the pillars gave the eerie impression that they were being watched as they passed. The air here was warmer but it was very humid and smelled strongly of earth. 

Ahead of them seeped in shadow rose a what looked like a large stone platform which was taken up almost entirely with what looked like an enormous green cushion. On the wall behind the platform was a immense ivory tapestry adorned only with the kanji for 'Snake'. Boruto thought it was very ornate in its simplicity. As they drew closer, he thought he saw movement on the cushion. Something massive was stirring in the semi-darkness. A loud hiss signaled the monster's approach. The dark outline of a gigantic serpent met Boruto's eyes. His jaw dropped as the beast pulled itself up to its full height and fixed a glowing pair of yellow eyes on them. Boruto wanted to run. He was desperate to flee this living nightmare but he couldn't move. His feet remained still as if fixed to the floor.

"Mitsssuki!" The great Serpent King hissed in what Boruto could only guess was glee. The beast began to slither forward and he appeared to be shrinking as he did until it was not a giant serpent, but a very androgynous person who came into the light. Orochimaru was one of the strangest people Boruto had ever laid eyes on. His hair was smooth, thick and inky black. It fell to about his waist and was mostly held back by a simple hair tie, except for his shoulder-length bangs which were parted in the middle and framed his thin, pasty pale face. 

Two cruel-looking yellow eyes with slit pupils were intensified by purple upper and lower eyelids. The color bled into the inner corners of his eyes and traveled down the sides of a very slender nose. His lips were colorless and extremely thin which intensified his snake-like appearance but, unlike his sons, he had no visible scales while in his human form. He was dressed in a simple white silk kimono that greatly enhanced his androgynous appearance. It was delicately embroidered with green snakes and his obi was forest green with shining silver accents. Everything about the Serpent King was simple but left no question as to his royal status. His expression was placid as he observed their group.

"Welcome home, my son." Orochimaru greeted Mitsuki as he looked at him warmly.

"Father." Mitsuki said as he returned his look of affection and hurried forward to embrace his father. He pulled away then turned to look at Boruto with a similar look of deep affection.

"This is my Sun, Prince Boruto." Mitsuki introduced. Orochimaru seemed impressed as he looked at Boruto, who felt himself squirm under the undivided attention of the Serpent King. He patted his son's shoulder showing great pride.

"Well done, my child." He praised, then he addressed Boruto formally, "Welcome Prince Boruto. Long have I desired to to meet you. I thank you for bringing my son back to me in good health." Boruto was momentarily thrown by the formal politeness of the Serpent King but he was quick to recover. Whether he liked it or not, this was technically a diplomatic meeting. Luckily, he was no stranger to these meetings but it was his first time meeting such a deadly Royal. He stood up straight and bowed respectfully.

"Lord Orochimaru, Serpent King. I thank you for agreeing to meet with me. Our journey was a long one but it was good." Orochimaru gave him a cruel-looking grin.

"There is no need for such formalities, young one. You have long been expected." He said with amused eyes and a hint of mirth in his voice. Boruto wasn't sure how to respond to that. Was the old King teasing him? Orochimaru sensed his unease and chuckled at him. "It seems there is something you wish to discuss with me." He prompted patiently. Boruto blinked, then he remembered why he was here, other than evidently escorting Mitsuki home (He the last thought caused a bitter sting to pass through his heart).

"Yes, your majesty." He started out of habit, "I have come to ask if you know anything about this curse," He held out his hand, displaying the mark on his palm, "... and the mage, Jigen, who cast it." The effect of his comment was instant. Whatever the Serpent King was expecting, it evidently wasn't this. His face fell immediately and he studied Boruto intently with his creepy eyes. This was a bad sign. 

"Yesss." Orochimaru started slowly, "I know of Jigen." He paused and moved closer to Boruto, studying the mark on his hand. "I am also familiar with his curses. Young one, regrettably, your situation is dire." Boruto felt like the floor had been yanked out from under him and like he was falling very fast. He knew his situation wasn't good but he had never considered the possibility that it was critical. Honestly, it hadn't even felt real until this moment. He stared with wide, unseeing eyes at nothing, only vaguely aware of Sarada's gasp of dismay and the shocked and frightened look Mitsuki was giving his father.

"C-can nothing be done?" He stuttered out at last. Orochimaru gave him another calculating look before responding. 

"I believe there may be something that can be done but it will be difficult. I think it would be best if we discussed this later over dinner because there are some things I'd like to look into first. Log, please show our guests to their room. Mitsuki, please come with me." With that, he turned and proceeded down a side corridor. Mitsuki gave Boruto a longing look, then hurried to follow his father.


	12. Trust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 12! Yay! It took a while because it kept getting longer and longer until I had no choice but to chop it into two pieces. So now, what was supposed to be one fairly quick chapter called 'Audience with the Serpent King' has now turned into three. Orochimaru wanted to do some research, Boruto wanted to explore, Mitsuki wanted to spend time with his family... Honestly, I never really took Boruto and Mitsuki for homebodies but they just WILL NOT LEAVE. I will have to come up with another plot device fairy to kick their little butts into gear again.
> 
> On another note, I love caves and have had the pleasure of exploring many of them all over the world over the years. Each one is so unique and is quite literally a world unto itself. So, naturally, I absolutely loved describing the caverns of the Serpent King. Everything I described I have seen with my own eyes. I always recommend caving (but not alone. Let's use our heads) if the chance arises. It is truly an amazing experience.

"I am sorry, my child." Orochimaru apologized to his favorite. Mitsuki was trailing slightly behind as Orochimaru swept through the earthen corridors, "After King Naruto's announcement, I had assumed that Prince Boruto had come to ask for your hand. I wish I had known you were coming under much more dire circumstances." He looked back at his son whose eyes were fixed on the floor ahead of them, staring at nothing. His face was set like stone but his forehead was dotted with tiny beads of sweat. He slowed down slightly, allowing Mitsuki to catch up. He placed a comforting hand on his shoulder but Mitsuki refused to meet his eyes. 

"Father, tell me. Can Boruto be saved?" He asked in a quiet, desperate voice. 

"We have no choice. We musst save him." Orochimaru answered. "Every cursse, without exception, has a counter. It is urgent that we find and preform it quickly. It would not do for you to have found your Ssun only to lose him again so quickly." It was fortunate that he did know of Jigen and he was familiar with his curses. That would make his research much easier to complete. They continued on together in urgent silence until they reached his personal library. 

Orochimaru had always been fond of this room. It was heavy with the scent of decaying parchment and memories. The library was an massive room that was even larger than the throne room. Row after row of floor-to-ceiling wooden shelves sagged with the weight of thousands of leather-bound tomes. Most of them were not books but his own journals, containing eons of history and personal memories. He knew most of them by heart but a wise man once said, "the faintest ink is better than the best memory".

He proceeded to the oldest bookcase and started scanning the ancient texts written in his own hand. Mitsuki watched his every move, his every mannerism the outward appearance of patience but his eyes sparkled with anxiety in the torchlight. Orochimaru's fingers lovingly caressed the aged leather spines until he found the ones he was looking for. 

"Do you remember something that will help Boruto?" Mitsuki asked as he freed the books from their resting places.

"I believe I do. I came here to confirm ssome detailss." He took the precious works into his arms and glided to a well worn chair where he often sat to read. Mitsuki followed, ignored the other chairs and seated himself at his father's feet to wait. Orochimaru read for what felt like hours, searching through hundreds of years of memories. Mitsuki waited, appearing calm and detached as always but his father knew better. He knew that just under the calm facade, Mitsuki was impatient. It was obvious his anxiety for Boruto was tearing him apart inside and it was all he could do to wait patiently for his father's solution. 

Despite the circumstances, Orochimaru congratulated himself. He had seen enough to conclude that his efforts to secure a Sun for Mitsuki had been successful. The boy had even managed to obtain Prince Boruto just as he had hoped and the choice had even been his own. Mitsuki had even gone so far as to fall completely in love with his new Sun. His heart overflowed with pride for his son and he couldn't help but smile down at him.

"Father? Have you found the way to save Boruto?" Mitsuki asked, unable to contain his impatience any longer. Orochimaru blinked, coming back from his fatherly pride to the task at hand. Unfortunately, he had not found it yet. He had found a description of the true nature of the curse and a vague idea on how to counter it but he was still searching for the exact counter curse and the elements that were required. Mitsuki's agitation increased as he waited for an answer.

"Almosst, my child." He pacified. Mitsuki nodded and went back to waiting in silence. Orochimaru was now moved with pity for his youngest. He had only just found his Sun and now he was facing the possibility of being plunged back into cold darkness. He couldn't let that happen. They had come to far. Losing Boruto would cause irreparable damage to everything he had worked for and could even mean losing his favorite son. Mitsuki was strong on the outside but he was still so young and his mind and heart were fragile. Orochimaru feared losing Boruto would prove too much. He wouldn't allow that to happen.

He went back to his research in earnest. The children faced many difficult obstacles but he had faith that together, they could succeed. If he gave them the right tools, he may still get to feast on Mitsuki's wedding day.

*

Boruto and Sarada followed Log in silence through the maze of tunnels. Boruto hated the quiet but he could not come up with something not stupid to say to Mitsuki's older brother. Instead, he tried to interest himself in the scenery of Mitsuki's home. It was not difficult to do. The landscapes were so beautiful and alien he felt like a intruder in a secret world of visual marvels and silence. They walked for what felt like miles through twisting passages with walls made of glossy rock that appeared to flow from the ceiling. Sometimes they passed pools of water so clear and still the surface was almost invisible. 

At one point they, walked through a vast cavern covered with snowy crystals that sparkled brighter than diamonds and crossed an ivory rock crystal outcropping that spanned an underground river, flowing like ink silently into the void. Then they passed through a spectacular chamber whose ceiling was invisible but shining green stars hung suspended in the velvet black. It was all more spectacular than anything Boruto had ever imagined.

Before Boruto had tired of exploring, they arrived in a small tunnel with a simple-looking metal door on the right side. It was set in an opening carved into the rock wall and there was a single lit torch resting in an iron bracket beside it. There was nothing particularly foreboding about the door but there was nothing friendly about it either. Log turned the handle and pushed the door open. It protested with a load groan. Inside was a sizable room that was cloaked with shadows. They followed Log over the threshold and watched as he lit the lamps. Their warm glow revealed a comfortable if simple room containing all the creature comforts with green as the overall theme.

On either side of the rectangular shaped room were matching full-sized beds with green dressings and dark carved wood head and foot boards. Matching carved nightstands stood beside the mirroring beds and had a fine porcelain pitcher and basin set on each of their polished tops. A single plush sitting chair stood on the edge of a large round green area rug that matched the green on the beds and the chair's upholstery. The walls were natural exposed rock and gave the room a overall cool feeling that provided wonderful relief from the desert far above. Despite its earthen nature, the room was clean and free of dust which Boruto found surprising since the groan of the door had implied disuse.

"This is your room. I'm sure you will find it comfortable." Log said with almost no emotion, startling Boruto out of his observations. Log was not rude but his mannerisms and language lacked all of the respect that Boruto was taught was due a Crown Prince. But, he was Mitsuki's older brother so Boruto could safely assume that he was the Serpent Crown Prince and therefore, didn't have to be polite if he didn't want to be. Boruto, however, had a reason to try to make a good impression.

"Y-Yes!" Boruto stammered as he tried to regain composure, "This will do nicely. Thank you very much." He finished politely. Log gave him another of his unreadable looks.

"Do not wander in the tunnels. As you saw, they are vast and it is easy to lose one's way. I will return later to bring you to dinner." Boruto watched Log leave without another word. He guessed that could have gone worse. He was just turning to choose a bed when Sarada decided to remind him of her presence.

"Well, this is another fine mess you've gotten us into, Boruto!" She grumbled. Boruto noticed she had waited until she was sure Log was gone and out of earshot before beginning her newest tirade. 

"I don't recall asking you to come." Boruto quipped back at her, "Besides, this isn't so bad. I'm sure you've stayed in worse recently." He added, gesturing to the room. 

"Oh yes, Boruto. The room _is_ lovely." She said with heavy sarcasm. "Aren't you the _least bit concerned_ that we are now PRISONERS of the SERPENT KING?!" She roared, shaking fine dust free from the ceiling with the force of her voice alone.

"Sarada! We are not _prisoners_! You really need to learn to relax." He said with a roll of his eyes.

"BORUTO!" She screamed with frustration, "Look around you! We are trapped in a _basilisk's lair_ waiting to be eaten!"

"That's not true! Mitsuki and his dad are going to help us!" Boruto shouted. He was getting angry again. He just didn't understand why Sarada refused to trust Mitsuki. 

"Boruto, use your brain for once! If Mitsuki is going to help us, then where is he?!" Sarada hollered, completely losing all of her composure.

"I trust Mitsuki!" Boruto bellowed back, "He would NEVER hurt me!" He never would. He knew he wouldn't. He had never given him any reason to believe otherwise. He trusted Mitsuki completely and no one, not even Sarada was going to convince him otherwise. Sarada stood gaping at him, her anger at his supposed refusal to see reason finally rendering her speechless.

"FINE!!" She raged, channeling as much of her anger as she could into that final word. She spun on her heel, stomped to the bed on the right side of the room and threw her precious hat down onto it. Boruto went to the remaining bed, laid down and tried to ignore Sarada's muttering things like "Idiot" and "Stupid" and "Going to die". He rolled onto his side facing the wall. She'd see soon enough. They had nothing to fear from Mitsuki and his family. They were going to help him. He couldn't explain his certainty, he just knew it all the way through to his core. 

He curled his back against Sarada, trying harder to ignore her obsessive fidgeting and muttering of abuses and half-baked plans. He had more important things to think about than the remote possibility of being eaten in this massive and beautiful basilisk lair. He still needed to think of how he was going to ask Mitsuki to stay with him. No matter how he looked at it, there was no real reason for Mitsuki to keep traveling with him. He had fulfilled his promise and brought him to his father. Orochimaru had even thanked him for bringing his son home. He wondered how he could express to the Serpent King how much Mitsuki meant to him. Now that he was home, could Boruto really justify taking him away again? The reasons he had felt weak and ultimately, he knew his request was selfish. He feared the truth that he knew deep in his heart. When he left this dangerous and beautiful place, it would be without Mitsuki. 

His heart ached but he was determined not to let it be the end. Maybe Orochimaru would allow him to write to Mitsuki. It wasn't exactly what he wanted but it could be a start. Mitsuki was a prince after all. Perhaps, with time, he could even request to court him formally. His thoughts became more sluggish and his mind began to wander. It wasn't long before his eyelids grew heavy and he dozed off to the sound of Sarada's ceaseless muttering and planning.


	13. The Heart of the Earth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday Mitsuki!!! I love you so much, you precious little snake boy!
> 
> Chapter 13 is here at last! Sorry its on the shorter side but it is technically chapter 12 part 2. Also, it is a bit dialogue heavy again but it really is needed, even though I kind of hate it when a story dissolves into dialogue. 
> 
> More Orochimaru and Log! Yay for Snake Family! I felt like this chapter went well but then it started to get away from me a little bit at the end. Expect an edit here and there as I smooth it out more.

A knock on the door brought Boruto out of his light rest. For a moment, he didn't know where he was but one glance at Sarada brought back everything. She was staring at the door, her black eyes wide with apprehension. He rolled his eyes at her and made a display of getting up and going to answer the door. 

"You idiot!" She hissed under her breath, ironically doing a commendable impression of a basilisk herself. She didn't have time to say anything else. Boruto twisted the knob and threw the metal door wide with the intention of greeting whomever was on the other side but he paused as he took in their appearance. As he had expected, Prince Log was standing in the corridor. Just like earlier, he towered over Boruto and had the same emotionless look on his face as well as the same vague aura of disapproval. Now, however, he was wearing handsome green formal attire in favor of his black and silver armor. 

He looked pristine, regal and every bit Mitsuki's older brother. It made Boruto wish he had something better to change into. His own dust-covered traveling clothes felt like old rags next to the Serpent Crown Prince's finery and he was suddenly painfully aware of the last time he'd had the chance to bathe. Log seemed to be thinking along the same lines as his cold golden eyes scanned him from head to toe. After an awkward moment, where Boruto gaped and Log judged, the elder basilisk brother spoke. 

"Father is ready to see you now. Please, follow me." Once again, he was neither rude or kind; just emotionless. Boruto foundered under his hard look then tried to regain some poise.

"Yes! Thank you very much. Please, lead the way." Boruto said with a respectful bow. Log eyed him for another moment then turned and started down the earthen corridor. If Boruto didn't know better, he'd swear Log had just barely resisted an eye roll. Boruto started to follow until he realized he was alone. He backed up a few steps and saw that Sarada still had yet to move.

"Sarada, come on! You are being rude." He hissed at her. She gave him an indignant look, slammed her hat onto her head and muttered an angry 'fine' before hurrying to follow. Boruto growled irritably at her as he caught up with Log. For someone who was terrified of being eaten alive by basilisks, he thought she'd be more careful about not offending them. Luckily, Log either hadn't noticed their exchange or (more likely) didn't care. She fell into step beside him and held her tongue but not her glares.

Log led them again in silence through long corridors and huge caverns until they came at last to a large hallway lined and paved with white marble. The hall opened into a room similar to the throne room but this one had fewer pillars and was better lit, making the natural crystals on the ceiling glitter and shimmer. The walls were lined with stone snake statues and a long table stood in the exact center which was adorned with white linen, set with silver and laden with food. Orochimaru and Mitsuki were already there and they rose from their seats to greet them. 

Boruto's heart leapt to see Mitsuki again. He looked breathtaking in his own finery which matched his brother's and complimented his father's robes. He was grinning that adorable unpracticed smile as he and Sarada drew closer. It may have been his imagination, but he could swear he could see Mitsuki's golden eyes sparkling with happiness as they took in his appearance, in spite of his much more humble attire. As preoccupied as he was with staring at Mitsuki, Boruto did not miss Sarada's mouth falling open in amazement. It was undoubtedly caused by her realization that this actually was a diplomatic meeting and they were not about to be eaten, he thought smugly. 

"Welcome Prince Boruto and Lady Ssarada. Thank you very much for joining uss." Orochimaru greeted, his voice warm despite his cold eyes. Boruto straightened, habit kicking in.

"Thank you for having us, your majesty. We are honored by your presence." He bowed respectfully and felt Sarada do the same beside him. 

"Come and sit." Orochimaru invited and they went to take their seats. Orochimaru, naturally, sat at the head. Boruto took the one next to Mitsuki, who sat to the King's left. Log sat across from Mitsuki on Orochimaru's right, confirming his earlier suspicion that he was the Crown Prince. Sarada sat beside Log and across from Boruto. He was sure it was so he wouldn't be able to ignore her easily. 

"Prince Boruto, you will be glad to know that I was able to find the information I needed in regardss to your curse." The Serpent King started, diving straight into business. 

"We are glad and would be grateful for any information you are willing to share with us." Boruto said politely, trying to control his excitement and eagerness. 

"I will tell you all I know but be warned, it is a lengthy story." He began, "I'm sure you knew Jigen as a simple hermit and a powerful arcane mage but this is not so. The truth iss, he isn't even human. He is an 'Old One', like mysself. The flesh he wears now is not his own. For eonss, he has worn the stolen body of an unfortunate human and occasionally, it becomes necessary for him to occupy another body. The process is a long and difficult one and it requiress the use of forgotten arcane magic to place a very complicated curse. Casting it is extremely demanding on the caster and any misstake means certain death for both the mage and the vessel." Orochimaru paused to take a sip of what Boruto assumed to be wine. He savored it, allowing his words to sink in. 

"I'm... Jigen's new 'vessel'?" Boruto asked, barely able to keep his voice steady.

"Of that, I am not ssure." Orochimaru stated, "Jigen's vessels last a long time and I highly doubt he iss in need of a new one just yet. However, the mark on your palm iss unmistakably from the transference curse. Whether Jigen is acting for himsself or on another's behalf is irrelevant. The fact iss that the curse has been preformed and time iss a factor. The mark will absorb your magic energy, leeching it from your body and using it to sspread. The more you usse magic, the faster it will spread. When it coverss your entire body, the curse will be complete. In that moment, 'Boruto' will be purged and the 'Old One' who possesses the curse will take their place in your body." A distinct chill passed over the table at these words. Sarada held her hands over her mouth in shock and Mitsuki inched closer to Boruto, then reached over and gripped his wrist. The Prince was grateful for the comfort. He looked down at his hand, staring at the diamond-shaped stain on his skin. So this mark, so innocent in appearance, was quietly consuming him from the inside-out. 

"Fortunately for you, my young Prince, every curse can be countered." Orochimaru announced after he was finished reveling in the effect of his words. "But it will be a very difficult task. Gathering the essential parts will be a task unto itsself. The elements required for the counter curse are four arcane crystalss taken from the Heart of the Earth. Getting into the Heart of the Earth is not an easy thing to do. It is a ssacred place that has been locked away. Four keys are required to gain entrance."

"Why would the Heart of the Earth be locked away?" Sarada interrupted, her curiosity overcoming her tact. Orochimaru looked unbothered.

"The Heart of the Earth is the sseat of power for all arcane magic. If it were ever to be destroyed, arcane magic would cease to exist. Naturally, such an occurrence would mean true dissaster. It could not be sealed away completely so the Elementals forged the keys. They then locked away the Heart and sealed the keys, then both were losst to history. Even if you do manage to gather the keyss and collect the crystals from the Heart, you will sstill need a powerful and holy arcane mage to perform the counter curse. If the counter curse sshould go wrong in any way, it will mean both the mage and Boruto'ss deaths. You face a very difficult task, child." Orochimaru finished, looking directly at Boruto. His voice was one of deep warning. Boruto nodded and looked down at the mark again. He was just opening his mouth to speak when Mitsuki spoke first.

"Father, I will go with him." Boruto's face snapped up. He stared at Mitsuki, who was looking at his father with a very serious expression. His scaled hand was still on his wrist and was gripping him tight. 

"Absolutely not!" Log startled everyone except the King with his sudden outburst. He was standing now with both hands on the table and was looking at Mitsuki, "It is too dangerous. No little brother of mine is going to risk his life for a foolish half-human." 

"I want to stay with Boruto. This is my will, brother." Mitsuki said firmly. Log turned to Boruto and gave him a scathing look of disapproval then looked to his father, probably hoping for some back-up.

"I believe the choice is Mitsuki'ss to make." The King stated with a small smile, "Boruto, if you are willing, I believe Mitsuki would make a valuable ally in your quest." Log sat down, clearly unhappy about being out voted. Boruto, however, could hardly believe his ears. 

"Yes!" He said much too quickly and enthusiastically. "I mean, if it is your will, your majesty, I would be honored to have Mitsuki accompany us." Maybe his manners were over-the-top but he didn't want to give a reason for the King to change his mind. Orochimaru nodded his approval while Log's expression turned even more sour.

"Then it is settled. Mitssuki will go with you." Mitsuki looked at Boruto out of the corner of his eye and grinned. Boruto's heart fluttered and his spirits soared. He wasn't going to have to say goodbye to Mitsuki after all! "Fortunately..." Orochimaru continued, demanding his attention again, "I possess a detailed account of the Heart of the Earth and the general locationss of the keys. If the information I have iss accurate, and I have every reason to believe it iss, then the keys are sealed in the four cornerss of the Kingdom. I do not have the exact locationss but I will provide you with a tool to help you find them. Sstill, gathering them will be difficult and very dangerouss, so be prepared." Orochimaru took another sip of his wine. "While you are gone, I will look for a mage capable of performing the counter curse."


	14. The First Key

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Never before have I felt so much like a Dungeon Master with uncooperative players. Never ask, "What do you do?" unless you are prepared for them to answer that question. I really thought we would get to some action (i.e. battle scenes) in this chapter but Boruto and Mitsuki opted to ogle each other at the beach instead. That's what I get for doing something nice for them. As they say, give them an inch and they will take a mile. You boys are lucky I love you!
> 
> Anyway, this one is a bit longer and it took some effort to edit. I know it probably needs some more work so, as usual, expect edits as I smooth it out later but again, I’m tired of looking at it.

"Fine! You were right, Boruto! Can we let it go now?" Sarada cried. No. Boruto was never going to let it go. She was going to be hearing about this for the rest of her life. Not only had Mitsuki's family _not_ eaten them but Orochimaru had given them the all the approximate locations of the keys and the Heart of the Earth on a map as well as a crystal necklace that was enchanted to glow as they approached a key. Best of all Mitsuki had chosen to stay with him! His heart felt so light, he felt like skipping. They were heading out of the caverns into the light of dawn. Despite the early hour, the desert was already hot.

Boruto and Sarada stood at a respectful distance while Mitsuki said goodbye to his family. Orochimaru, Log, and a white-haired man Boruto hadn't met came to see Mitsuki off. Log still looked unhappy about the situation but was grudgingly going along with it. While they waited, Boruto decided that now would be a good time to look at their new map. Sarada watched over his shoulder as he carefully unrolled the parchment. A richly detailed map of his father's kingdom met their eyes. 

Little buildings marked the capitol, north of the center. It was surrounded with ornate trees which were labeled The Goldhorn Forest in scrolling script. North of the forest, decorated mostly in red and grey was the Range of Fire which sat on the far northern border. To the northwest, the red ridge and green forest fell way to the plains and farmlands at the foot of the Border Wall which ran the boundary in the northeast until it met the coast.

The plains traveled south between the edge of the forest and the coast until it gave way to beige sands depicting the Basilisk Wastes, which lined the eastern coast. Light forest sat on the western edge of the Wastes but fell away quickly to the Arrydian Desert as it traveled south. At the southern boarder of the Desert and the Wastes, a peninsula labeled Neva Hills reached southeast into the sea.

At the most southern point of the peninsula, the coast cut due west, forming the entire southern boarder of the kingdom. In the center of the southern coast, detailed in black, were the Delta Swamps which were formed by the two great rivers, the Herkimer and the Diamond, flowing into the sea. The two rivers flowed from the north across the central plains, that made up the entirety of the southwestern interior until they joined just south of the capitol into the Armydien River. The headwaters of the enormous river were in the Estredan Mountains, which formed a great natural boundary along the kingdom's western edge.

Boruto recognized it all. He had studied these features countless times at home on nearly identical maps but there were a few things that made this map unique. There were four prominent marks, one at each of the four directions; One in the Range of Fire, one in the Estredan Mountains, one in the heart of the Delta Swamps, and one in the Basilisk Wastes. Each mark was simply labeled 'key'. There was also a rocky ridge and what looked like a cave entrance Boruto had never seen before in the map's exact center. An ornate label next to it read 'Heart of the Earth'.

"Looks like one key is not far from here." Sarada said as she studied the map. 

"That's lucky." Boruto said optimistically. Sarada ignored him, remaining focused on the map. 

"It looks like it's about a day's walk from here but then things will get tricky since we don't have the key's exact location."

"Yeah, but that's why we have this." Boruto said as he held out the jewel on the necklace Orochimaru had also given him. The clear crystal was large and oval in shape with sparkling faucets cut into the front and back. It was ornately wrapped around its outer edges with pewter wire and was strung on a matching chain. The Serpent King had explained that a light would appear within the crystal as they approached a sealed key. Once the seal was broken, the light would fade. Boruto beheld the jewel with eyes filled with awe but Sarada looked less convinced. Thankfully, she decided to swallow her doubts for the time-being. Mitsuki had finished saying goodbye to his family and was hurrying to join them. It was time to go.

*******

"Boruto... maybe we should stop..." Sarada gasped, ready to succumb to the heat. They had been searching for days and hadn't gotten so much as a hint as to the key's exact location. The exposure to the elements was starting to take its toll on them. Even Mitsuki was starting to look worn down. Their supplies were starting to run low, too. Boruto was loath to admit it, but this was beginning to feel futile. There was still no sign of vegetation of any kind but they were very close to the coast now and that meant fish.

"Okay." He caved, "Lets head to the shore and rethink things." Sarada nodded her approval and gave him a shadow of a smile. The beach was very close but their exhaustion drastically slowed their progress. When they finally made it, Boruto and Sarada collapsed heavily into the hot sand while Mitsuki settled smoothly next to Boruto. He couldn't help but stare. He marveled at how the basilisk still had the energy to be graceful after three full days in the elements. He wasn't pristine, though. There were light signs of fatigue around his eyes and at the corners of his mouth but he showed no signs that anything was bothering him. He sighed contentedly as the breeze flowed over his body, evaporating the sweat from his brow. Then he turned to Boruto and smiled warmly. 

Boruto felt his cheeks grow warm despite the heat. He finally tore his eyes away from his crush and looked out at the sea, enjoying the breeze himself. There wasn't so much as a single blade of dune grass but the water was clear and turquoise. The sounds of the surf and the wind were relaxing and the glittering water looked inviting in the heat. He knew it was salt water, but he felt so grimy. Eventually, he concluded he couldn't come out more dirty than he was. He unbuckled and removed his boots then peeled off his shirt. Mitsuki watched him with wide, curious eyes. 

"You're not planning on swimming, are you?" Sarada asked. Boruto shrugged.

"Gotta get clean somehow." Ignoring Sarada's looks, Boruto continued to undress until he only wore his leggings and the crystal necklace. He strolled to the water's edge, anticipating with every step how good the water was going to feel; and it felt fantastic. It wasn't cold but it wasn't overly warm either. The slight coolness offered delicious relief from the heat of the sun. He could see small fish darting in the shallows and buoying his hopes for a fresh dinner. There was nothing to use for a fire but maybe he could coerce Sarada into using her flame magic. She hated using her magic for such menial tasks but he knew the promise of a warm meal would help bring her around.

He ducked his head under the water and savored the feeling of sweat, dirt and grime lifting from his skin. He surfaced quickly and threw his hair back from his face as he broke the water. As he wiped the water from his face, he felt eyes on him. He looked to his right and his eyes locked with glittering gold. Mitsuki was staring. Boruto gave him a cheeky grin, enjoying the attention. _It looks like Mitsuki isn't the only one who can turn a head_ , he thought more than a little smugly. He made a show of washing his face and hair, keenly aware of Mitsuki's metallic eyes following his every move. Then he turned and gave the the Serpent Prince his best smile. 

"Mitsuki! Come join me!" He called. Mitsuki didn't need to be told twice. His focus didn't waver as he immediately stood. He removed his outer layers and left them where they fell as he strode towards the water. It looked like he didn't make so much as a single splash as he entered the surf, as smooth and at home in the sea as he had been in the river. Once again, the pale Prince took his breath away. 

Mitsuki's pastel blue hair glowed with the bright light falling on it from the sky and giving the locks the appearance of a bright silver halo. His scales twinkled like the water around them on his cheek and neck, once again beckoning for Boruto to touch, caress, kiss, explore... They were driving him mad with want. Twin suns peered at him with that familiar look of awe and affection that he was scared to look too much into for fear of what he might or might not find there. As he openly stared, he thought he saw a tiny hint of pink rise in his snow-white cheeks. Mitsuki tilted his head in that ridiculously cute way that he did every time he was confused.

"Boruto? Is something wrong?" He asked. _No, no. Nothing is wrong. Everything is right with the world and it's you_ His brain waxed poetic for him once again but his mouth went dry. 

"No." He said after a too long moment, "Everything is fine-"

"If you two are finished flirting, how about you get us some fish for dinner?!" Sarada yelled from the beach, thoroughly destroying the moment. Mitsuki's look was unreadable but Boruto was furious. _Damn it! She's doing this on purpose!_ His brain screamed with frustration. He glared daggers at Sarada who simply rolled her eyes in return. Mitsuki looked from Boruto to Sarada and back again, looking even more confused. Boruto sighed and turned his attention fully back to Mitsuki, trying to give him an apologetic look. 

"Would you mind, Mitsuki? You're really good at fishing and I'm afraid we wouldn't eat at all if I had to do it." He couldn't maintain the eye contact as he asked. He looked down at the small fish around his feet and scratched the back of his head again. He risked a look at Mitsuki who was giving him another squinty-eyed smile. 

"Yes, my Sun." Was all he said before he was off on the hunt, becoming one with the water once more. Boruto watched him go, then preoccupied himself with scrubbing off the more stubborn spots of dirt on his body. When he was finished with that, he washed his clothes as best he could and laid them out to dry. It was almost sunset when Mitsuki returned with his arms full of fish. It was a sight that made Boruto cheer while Sarada tried not to look happy. Surprisingly, it took very little convincing to get her to conjure a cooking fire so it wasn't long before they were relaxing under the stars with full stomachs.

Boruto lay spread out on his back on the sand. He was still shirtless and was gazing up at the night sky, enjoying the peace. He enjoyed the warmth of the green fire and the sound of the surf as he absentmindedly played with the crystal necklace. He was comfortable except his skin itched a little. He had known he wouldn't get completely clean in the seawater but the feel of the salt on his skin was infinity better than the weeks of dirt and grime. 

Mitsuki sat next to him watching the moon rise over the sea, making the black water shimmer silver with its borrowed light. Their clothes rippled with the breeze as they lay drying a short way off. Sarada sat on the other side of the fire, contenting herself with writing. It seemed like she was doing that a lot these days. To be honest, he had never seen her write this much. He wondered if she had taken up journaling. He had heard such a thing was good for anger management. It was odd but he didn't care too much about it. There was a quick flash of orange light then Sarada stood, all business.

"I think it's time to get some rest." She announced. Boruto was feeling too sleepy and content to argue. He rolled out his blanket on the sand and settled into it. Mitsuki took his usual place next to Boruto on the blanket. He never laid down but was always content to sit beside him until dawn. Boruto watched and wondered for what felt like the hundredth time if Mitsuki ever slept. His last conscious thought as he drifted off to sleep was maybe basilisks didn't need to sleep. 

A couple of hours later, a chill shook his body, disturbing his rest. His half awake mind was aware of the darkness and the dying fire. He also felt warmth beside him that he figured must be Mitsuki, still sitting where he had been when he first fell asleep. Drawn to the warmth, Boruto wrapped himself around the source and faded back into sleep. As he drifted, he was sure he felt the blanket being pulled around his shoulders and snowy fingers holding a tiny white light. 

Dawn broke grey and cool over the traveling party. Boruto stirred before Sarada, woken by a persistent chill he quickly realized was caused by Mitsuki's absence. 

"Mitsuki?" He called as he untangled himself from the blanket. Mitsuki didn't respond but he saw him standing about fifty feet away staring inland.

"Boruto, you need to see this." Mitsuki said after a moment. Boruto finished pushing off the blanket and joined Mitsuki.

"What is it, Mitsuki?" Boruto asked, sensing that whatever this was, it was serious. Mitsuki's eyes did not move. Instead he pointed to the west. Following his finger, Boruto looked out into the desert. Something was moving on the horizon. Something big. Mitsuki then held out his other hand to Boruto, between his fingers was the crystal necklace. In the center of the stone, a light like a star was shining; and it was getting brighter.


	15. The Key Guardian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They didn't want to leave so I brought the key to them :)

Boruto stared, trying to make sense of what he was seeing. The movement on the horizon was starting to resolve itself into what looked like giant dust clouds. Whatever was causing it, it was gigantic and heading straight for them. 

"Boruto, we must prepare for battle." Mitsuki's warning sent electricity through his core. 

"Sarada..." Boruto said in warning as he took a half step back. The sand clouds were moving steadily closer. Fuck, whatever it was, it was moving fast. 

"Sarada!" He tripped over his own feet in the sand as he turned and ran back towards camp. He saw her out of his peripheral vision as he barreled into camp and lunged for his blades. She was up, her face turned towards him and he could guess her look. "Get ready, we've got incoming!" He yelled to her as his fingers clumsily closed around the familiar worn leather handles. He hastily yanked them from their scabbards as he scrambled back to his feet. Such messy draws would earn him a beating from his teachers but now was no time to worry about such formalities. He ran back to Mitsuki's side, who was taking a defensive stance and watching the thing grow closer with unblinking eyes. Boruto focused and infused his wind magic into his blades, the gentle thrumming under his hands comforting as he waited.

"Any idea what's coming, Mitsuki?" Boruto asked. Mitsuki nodded soberly. 

"I do. Be ready, Boruto. This will not be an easy fight."

"So, what exactly is coming?" Sarada asked as she joined them, standing to Mitsuki's left. Her black eyes were already glowing red with her magical power and rogue flames licked her hands and arms lazily. 

"I believe it is a basilisk." Mitsuki stated calmly. Boruto looked at him in surprise.

"If it's a basilisk, can't you talk to it or something?" He asked. Mitsuki shook his head. 

"This one feels like it has lost its mind. There will be no reasoning with it." Boruto gulped involuntarily. Facing a huge mad basilisk was going to be tough. 

"We should find cover and we will need to avoid its stare at all costs." Sarada stated the obvious more for Boruto's sake than Mitsuki's, "Boruto." She said pointedly, drawing his attention, "DO. NOT. look at it. No matter what." He simply nodded. The beast was close now. The ground was shaking with its approach. 

He glanced around for something that they could use for cover but nothing substantial presented itself. All they could do was settle behind some of the taller dunes, with Mitsuki beside Boruto and Sarada behind a dune of her own off to the left. There they waited, painfully aware of their exposure to such a great and terrible creature. The shaking steadily grew into violent tremors that partially leveled the dunes. Boruto kept his eyes down, doing his best to obey Sarada. 

Suddenly, the clouds were upon them and the beast surfaced, throwing sand and silt over them and high into the air. Boruto shielded his face with his arms as sand covered his head and flew into his mouth, nose and eyes. He sputtered and coughed but before he could wipe his face properly, the monster emitted a piercing roar. The ground shook and debris flew from the force of the sound. Boruto involuntarily dropped his weapons and covered his ears, desperately trying to block out the unearthly shriek. Stinking wind from the roar pushed more sand into Boruto's face. He couldn't stop himself. He blinked the course debris from his eyes; he looked. 

What met his eyes was nothing less than a living nightmare. The serpent was massive, almost the same size as the Serpent King in his true form but instead of smooth green, the monster was brown and black and its scales were lumpy and crusted in places. Towards the reared head, the lumps turned into open soars and full-sized tumors. Boruto's wide eyes followed the body to the lizard-like head that was covered in tumors on the side to the point that the right eye was completely covered. The creature was half-blind. 

A bulbous yellow eye rolled in its socket on the left side of its head as it continued to roar and thrash as if it were in great pain. Black venom dripped around its long, curved teeth and sprayed from its mouth with each roar, leaving bubbling black puddles in the sand. Boruto wanted to move but like when he was in the throne room, he was frozen to the spot, unable to do anything except watch the horror thrash in the sand.

"Boruto!" He only just heard Mitsuki's cry before he was thrown out of the way of the massive tail which crashed down exactly where he had been standing. He just barely saw Sarada send a fire spell into its face. It didn't seem to harm it, but it did distract it. 

"We have to blind it!" She yelled over her shoulder at them. 

"Right!" He yelled back as he and Mitsuki got back to their feet. Mitsuki hissed as he joined Sarada in the fray, slashing at the face and eye of the massive serpent. Boruto glanced around for his blades and spotted them in the sand only fifteen feet away. He had been fortunate that the monster's tail hadn't shattered them. While keeping an eye on the creature's flailing, he made a run for his swords, pulled them from the sand, channeled his magic back into the blades and threw himself into battle. He ducked a fireball launched by Sarada as he charged towards the main body of the serpent, which had temporarily stopped thrashing so it could focus on Sarada. Out of the corner of his eye, he could just see Mitsuki casting a lightning spell at its face, aiming again for the eye. With a cry, Boruto poured as much as he could into his blades and slashed at the diseased body.

The blow was half repelled by a rotten scale but found purchase in what looked like an open sore. Putrid black blood sprayed in his face as the steel sliced the weakened hide, blinding him again. The blood stung on his skin but the most debilitating thing about the blood was its smell. It stunk like death; rancid, powerful and overwhelming. Boruto stumbled backwards, trying to wipe the slim off his face before the stench made him wretch. The huge serpent whirled then, catching him with its tail, knocking the wind out of him and throwing him almost back to the beach. He landed hard but he rolled back to his feet almost immediately. 

Boruto looked up in time to see Mitsuki land a solid hit on the creatures massive yellow eye. Black blood poured from the new wound but Mitsuki avoided all of it gracefully. Sarada stood at a middle distance, dodging the monster's tail and bombarding it with her fire magic. She forced it to focus on her while Mitsuki dealt it more pointed blows. The beast, he was pleased to note, was bleeding freely from his sword wound. At least he had done something. He readied himself again and rushed to rejoin the fight. 

It felt more like a waltz than a battle. He, Sarada and Mitsuki seemed to read each other's minds as they teased and attacked the monster in turn but as time went on, Boruto started to realize that the eye was the only real damage they had done. The beast's thick hide seemed to repel Sarada's flames with ease and every slice he took was shallow and superficial; completely useless except to spill more of its stinking blood.

Even Mitsuki wasn't doing much better as he wound his way around the beast, striking quickly at any soft spot that presented itself. The battle was dragging on and, Boruto realized with dismay, they were getting tired. Sarada faltered with a spell and the monster took the opportunity to strike, his aim true. Boruto only just got the wind spell off in time to redirect its snout and 18 inch hooked teeth met with thin air instead of Sarada's side. They couldn't keep this up much longer. 

"Sarada!" He called as he threw his blades into the sand and began the incantation for his father's Rasengan spell. It was the most powerful spell he possessed but it took time to cast. It didn't require that much time but every precious second counted in battle. Sarada understood what he was doing and yelled for Mitsuki to distract the monster but keep his distance. The wind orb grew and glowed in his hands. He just needed another second. 

A sharp pain passed through his body, starting in his right hand. He only just kept himself from collapsing to his knees as the Rasengan disappeared. He staggered, holding his cursed arm. _Just what the hell was that?_ His mind asked wildly. He didn't have time to wonder. The basilisk whipped his tail and knocked Mitsuki's feet out from under him. Despite the pain, Boruto sent another fast wind spell that distracted the beast before it could strike Mitsuki's prone body. That was far too close. He needed to end this, _now_.

Boruto steadied himself and held his hands together to cast another Rasengan. He poured everything he had into this spell, even to the point of taping some of his own life energy. The spell swelled in his hands, beautiful and powerful. He screamed as he held it over his head, ready to launch it into the behemoth when another pain, much greater than the one before it, ripped through his body. The glowing wind orb winked and vanished as he collapsed heavily into the tainted sand. The pain stole his breath away and rendered his right arm useless. 

He struggled to get back to his feet but he was too slow. Sensing weakness, the disgusting creature turned and struck. Boruto braced himself for impact, knowing he couldn't avoid it. He was knocked aside as something much smaller than a massive serpent slammed into his side knocking him clear. He knew without seeing exactly what had happened. _NO_ His mind screamed as he wrenched his eyes open just in time to confirm his worst fears. 

"MITSUKI!!" He screamed in horror as he watched the monster sink its huge teeth into Mitsuki's hip. Blood poured from the wound as Mitsuki hissed with pain. He slashed at the bleeding socket, forcing it to release him. Once freed, he got back to his feet. By some miracle, the wound looked shallow but it had slowed him down considerably. Boruto's blood went cold as he realized that the wound itself wasn't what was hurting Mitsuki. He had been injected with its deadly venom. Still he fought on, putting himself between Boruto and the monster, determined to protect him even to the end.

 _Damn it!_ He cursed himself as he watched helplessly, holding his dead arm. He was useless! The serpent was still frighteningly fast and Mitsuki and Sarada were tired and injured. They were going to die. It was all his fault and there was nothing he could do but sit and watch it happen. Anger and despair pulsed through his veins. He had never wanted this. Mitsuki just wanted to protect him and Sarada had only wanted to help him. They didn't deserve this. He should never have let them come. He knew it was going to be dangerous but he had selfishly let them come anyway.

Boruto didn't know if it was his panic or something else but he was having trouble breathing. Anger started pulsing out from his core. It swallowed his fear, his despair, his guilt, everything. It was all consumed by a deep inferno of rage. Obeying instinct, he shakily lifted his numb right arm and directed his palm towards the monster. A blinding white light appeared in his palm and was followed by a deafening blast. Sarada and Mitsuki were thrown aside by the massive burst of energy but the basilisk was caught in the enormous arcane explosion. 

The monster reared, then collapsed heavily into the sand, twitching and bleeding rancid black blood onto the desert floor. Boruto collapsed next to it, laying for dead except for the heaving of his chest. It was over.

"Boruto!!" He barley heard Mitsuki call his name. Boruto couldn't tell if it was his exhaustion or the stench of the creature's blood that was making the world spin. His right hand ached and the throbbing went from the tips of his fingers to his elbow. Someone was shaking him. He forced his eyes open and looked up into a pale face with pastel blue hair. 

"Mitsuki?" He asked in a croaky voice. Mitsuki's face relaxed somewhat at the sound of his own name but the shaking didn't stop. As full awareness returned, he realized that the shaking was from Mitsuki searching his body for injuries. "I'm okay, Mitsuki." He protested. With effort, he sat up and Mitsuki released him but didn't move away. He looked around and saw that Sarada was kneeling beside him too. 

His arm wasn't the only thing that was pounding. He pulled his right hand out from between his side and Mitsuki and pressed it against the side of his head. The collective gasps from Mitsuki and Sarada made him freeze. He looked up at their shocked faces but he was just more lost. Mitsuki slowly lifted his scaled hands and gently grasped Boruto's sore hand. He flinched but allowed Mitsuki to cradle it. 

Boruto looked at his hand, then he looked again and what he saw almost made him faint again. On his palm was the usual diamond curse mark but two more marks had appeared below it on either side that looked almost like leaves. Below the 'leaves' were two sweeping marks that twisted around the sides of his palm. He turned his hand over, freeing it from Mitsuki's hands as he did. A large circle had appeared on the back of his hand with a crescent below it. There was no question. The curse had begun to spread.


	16. Escape from the Wastes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 16 is here and we are finally moving on! I really enjoyed writing this chapter. The old lady and the feel of the room are based on my own grandmother and how her house always felt so that part is very special to me.
> 
> As always, expect edits as I keep smoothing things here and there but otherwise enjoy!

Their battle with the monster basilisk had taken a greater toll on them than they expected. Boruto and Sarada had gotten away with light scratches and a few bruises but Mitsuki's injuries were more serious. The punctures he had suffered from the bite were shallow, thanks to his enchanted scale wrap, but he had been injected with a large amount of the monster's venom.

Normally, the toxin wouldn't affect him. However, something about the disease the poor beast had been suffering from changed the venom just enough that he was no longer immune. It took a large part of their rue supply to counter the venom but Boruto was glad to use it for him. He was willing to use it all if it came to that but both Mitsuki and Sarada reminded him that they needed it or else he and Sarada would die from the poisonous desert. He supposed they had a point.

Despite his own exhaustion, Boruto insisted on binding Mitsuki's wounds himself. As he applied the bandages, he tried not to think about how soft and warm Mitsuki's skin felt or how the necessary removal of clothing had exposed another patch of scales on the hip opposite his injury. At one point, he caved to his desires and brushed a fingertip lightly along the colorless scales as he tied another bandage around the treated puncture wounds. The scales felt dry and impossibly smooth, almost slick, against his calloused finger. He instantly craved more but Mitsuki let out a tiny gasp at his touch, making him snatch back his hand. 

"Sorry." Boruto muttered as he fixed his eyes on his work. He was all too aware of Mitsuki staring openly at him. His cheeks pinked and he redoubled his efforts to finish before he could be tempted again. He also tried desperately to forget how sensitive the scales were and how Mitsuki's gasp had nothing to do with pain. 

"Finished." He mumbled as he pulled Mitsuki's top over the bandages then hurried, without looking like he was hurrying, to busy himself elsewhere. A mischievous chuckle made him freeze in his tracks. The bottom fell out of his stomach as he realized what it meant. Sarada had seen.

"Getting excited?" She asked like the evil, evil person she is. His face burned from his blush. He made himself not look back at her or at Mitsuki who he knew was getting to his feet.

"W-What do you mean?" He stuttered out, trying to pretend he didn't know exactly what she was talking about and failing spectacularly. 

"You're hopeless." She chided quietly but a glance at her showed that she was smiling. 

"Shut up and help me find my blades." Sarada laughed lightly but she did come along to help. They found his sword quickly but the knife was proving more of a challenge. Boruto saw what looked like a glint in the sand and hurried to it but it wasn't his hunting knife- It was the crystal necklace. He hadn't even realized he had lost it and now the stone was shining like the sun. He studied it, then looked around. Mitsuki joined him and took the necklace into his own hands to observe it. 

"Does this mean what I think it means?" Boruto asked apprehensively. Mitsuki's golden eyes traveled from the stone to the serpent's body and back again, silently confirming his fears.

"I'm afraid so, Boruto. It seems the key is inside the body of the basilisk." Boruto groaned loudly then started to strip down again. Sarada and Mitsuki stared at him as he did.

"What? I'm not getting that foul slime on my clothes. I would never get them clean!"

Because fate hated him, the sun was back in earnest, burning off any low clouds and cooking them and the dead basilisk, both knee and elbow deep in its reeking body as they searched for the key.

"I'm never going to smell the same again!" Boruto complained loudly as they entered their second hour of searching. Finally, just when he was sure he was going to faint from the heat and the stench, his fingers closed around something small and metal. He let go a cry of triumph as he held the slimy object high. He quickly freed himself from the corpse before making a bee-line for the water. He dove into the water, causing a dark cloud to rise around him as rotting blood and gore was freed from his body. He savored the relief the water provided, then rubbed the metal object clean. 

After a moment or two of scrubbing, he was holding what looked like an ordinary brass key. It looked simple enough but it was abnormally heavy, had teeth on both sides and a single large pearl was set into the handle. Although its value was immeasurable, Boruto couldn't help but wonder at the amount of work required for something so small. Once again, Mitsuki appeared at his shoulder, black goop still smeared on his bare arms almost to his shoulders.

"This has got to be it." Boruto said as he handed the key to Mitsuki. He took it and turned it over, taking in its strange appearance and heavy weight.

"I believe you are right, Boruto." He said simply before handing the key back to Boruto.

"But, what's going on? Why was it in that... thing? I thought we had to find it and break a seal." Mitsuki appeared contemplative, then he held up the crystal necklace. The light in the stone had gone out even though the key was next to it.

"The basilisk appears to have been a guardian. Perhaps by slaying it and removing the key, we broke the seal." 

"Are we going to have to do this every time we find a key?" Boruto asked with dismay.

"It is possible." Mitsuki answered, his face still contemplative as he looked back at the dead serpent. 

They washed in the knee-deep water in silence. Boruto was just rubbing the last of the grime from his hands when he looked up instinctively. Mitsuki had stopped washing as was staring at Boruto’s right hand. His face was an almost unreadable mask but his golden eyes looked sad.

"Mitsuki...?" Boruto started but the question died in his throat as he looked at those suffering eyes. Mitsuki stepped forward and took Boruto's cursed hand into his own. He traced the new marks gently with he tips of his fingers. They didn't hurt anymore but they were still a somber reminder of their limited time. 

"You will need to be more careful, Boruto." Mitsuki murmured without taking his eyes off Boruto's hand. 

"Don't worry, Mitsuki. We will lift it in time." Boruto tried to assure him, putting far more confidence into his voice than he actually felt. Those hypnotic eyes met his and gave him a look of deep awe. Then he saw new resolve form and Mitsuki gave him a firm nod. 

"If you two lovebirds are finished, we need to get going!" Sarada called from the beach. Boruto glared back at her. 

"What does she mean, Boruto? We are not birds." Mitsuki asked innocently. 

"Nothing. She's insane." Boruto answered quickly. He started walking in to get dressed and help finish breaking what was left of camp. Mitsuki tilted his head in confusion, then followed.

*******

"We have to leave the Wastes immediately." Sarada stated. Their supplies were laid out on the sand before them. There was at least four days of food and water left if they rationed carefully but the problem was the rue. After using it to treat Mitsuki, they only had one dose left for both Sarada and Boruto. That meant they had less than twenty four hours to leave the poisonous Wastes. They were also all painfully aware of the three days it had taken to get to where they were now. 

"We can try to go back to Orochimaru's place. Maybe he has some rue." Boruto suggested. Sarada looked thoughtful. The cave of the Serpent King should only be a day away if they hurried, but Mitsuki shook his head 'no'.

"Father doesn't keep any. I picked this for Boruto while we were traveling here." Boruto was silent as he considered the problem.

"Maybe there's another way out. We just need to leave the Wastes, right?" He said as he unrolled the map. As near as he could tell, they were still deep in the heart of the Wastes. The shortest path to the edge was to the south, but it was still a two day walk if they didn't rest. They could take advantage of the sea, which would drastically reduce their travel time but there was nothing to make a raft from. No matter how he looked at it, their situation seemed desperate. 

Boruto looked around, searching for anything that could help them but only the red rocks, deformed basilisk body, sandy beach and turquoise water met his eyes. The water looked so clean and clear and fish darted to and fro. There might be something to that, he thought. The presence of life meant that the water was not poisoned like the earth above it. Maybe they could use that to their advantage.

"Hey, Mitsuki?" Boruto asked, drawing the basilisk's attention, "If we could somehow reduce our exposure to the poison, do you think our rue would last longer?" His companion looked contemplative for a moment.

"I suppose it should." He said slowly, "How do you intend to reduce your exposure?"

"The water. It doesn't look like it has been contaminated. We don't have a boat but maybe if we walk in the water, we can reduce our exposure enough that the rue will last until we can get out of here." Mitsuki nodded, his face unreadable. He must have realized this was their only real chance and it was a gamble. It was going to be a three day walk at least, but maybe they could make it.

"It's worth a try." Sarada agreed, "We should get moving." She turned south without another word and started walking in the water. 

*******

It was close. Way too close for even Boruto's tastes. As expected, the walk had taken three full days and they still had further to go. They had run out of rue twelve hours earlier. They were exhausted from the grueling pace they had been forced to keep and the last dose of rue was wearing off. At long last, plants appeared in the distance. Sarada was panting and weak but she was going to make it. Boruto wasn't so lucky. While they were still about five hundred feet from the edge, he collapsed and was unable to move. 

He felt Mitsuki scoop him out of the water and run the remaining distance. Then he felt himself being laid down in what felt like a cool patch of thick grass. The air smelled clean and fresh but he was still having trouble breathing. 

Boruto’s body ached and he felt like his blood was on fire. At one point, he thought he heard Sarada say something about a fever but he couldn't be sure. From that point on, he drifted in and out of darkness with no concept of time. Sometimes he was hot. Other times he was freezing. Sometimes he dreamed and it was always of faces he barley recognized looking at him with deep worry. The only thing he was truly aware of was Mitsuki's presence. No matter what, he was always there and Boruto clung to him like a rock in a stormy ocean.

It was the chirping that woke him. It was an incessant sound that kept breaking through the darkness that had finally become restful. His eyes cracked open and he was instantly confused by what he saw. He was laying in a simple but soft bed and was covered by a cozy quilt. He slowly rose to his elbows to properly take in his surroundings. The room he was in was small but had a comfortable and lived-in appearance. The walls were made of wood, suggesting that he was in a cabin. 

A vanity with drawers held a pitcher and basin on its clean surface and sat directly across from him. It also reflected back a frighteningly pale and thin version of himself. To his left was a wide and open window. Bright afternoon sunlight streamed though it, adding to the cheerful atmosphere. Ivory curtains swayed lazily to and fro in a pleasingly cool breeze that carried the scent of flowers, which added to the strange feeling of joy and peace. As Boruto's eyes adjusted to the light, he could make out what looked like green farm fields outside and rolling hills in the distance. 

Boruto had never seen anything like this before. It was wonderful but the happy atmosphere was was spoiled by the fact that he had no clue how he had gotten here or where 'here' was. A soft snore from his right made him jump for the ceiling. He could have sworn he was alone. He turned toward the source of the sound and almost collapsed holding his pounding heart. 

Mitsuki was asleep sitting in a chair with his head resting on the bed and cradled in his folded arms. Now that Boruto saw him, he wondered how he had missed him. This was the first time he had ever seen Mitsuki resting. He looked otherworldly in the sunlight. His smooth, colorless skin practically glowed and his pastel hair spread around his head like a halo of moonlight. As Boruto watched him sleep, he couldn't help but feel like he was falling for him all over again. 

Mitsuki was so beautiful, but he wasn't truly at rest. There were stress lines around his mouth and at the corners of his eyes which bled into dark bags that Boruto had never seen before. He vaguely wondered what had caused Mitsuki so much distress when he caught sight of himself in the mirror again. From his gaunt appearance, he could assume he had been out for a while. _'Was Mitsuki really so worried?'_ His mind wondered. The thought touched his heart and new tenderness bloomed for this man. 

Boruto couldn't help himself. He laid back down on his side facing Mitsuki and gently ran his fingers through his silvery hair, then ghosted his fingertips over his cheek. Mitsuki's hair was as soft as spun silk and his skin was as plush and smooth as he had imagined it would be. For a moment, he was disappointed that Mitsuki had fallen asleep on his left cheek, keeping his scales protected from his curious touch. 

A knock on the door gave Boruto his second heart attack of the afternoon. Mitsuki, either from Boruto's sudden tensing or from the creaking of the door, stirred. His golden eyes popped open and fixed on Boruto's. There was a half-second where time stood still. Mitsuki stared deep into his eyes with a look as if he hardly dared to believe what he was seeing. 

"Boruto!" Mitsuki cried as he lunged forward to wrap his arms around Boruto. His voice sounded strange, like it was rough from disuse. Boruto allowed Mitsuki to hold him but he didn't get to enjoy the moment. 

"Mitsuki?" A kind voice called from the door, "I thought you might like a bite to eat. You'll be no use to Prince Boruto when he wakes up if you don't keep up your strength." A plump old woman was entering the room. She held a tray of what looked like eggs in both hands as she shouldered open the door. She had a round, kind face that matched her voice. When her wrinkled pale blue eyes met Boruto's, she paused then smiled gently. "Oh, your majesty! You're finally awake. I will need to get more food." She said happily.

"Yes, thank you." Mitsuki answered her before Boruto could speak. The old woman nodded, set the tray on the foot of the bed and turned to leave. 

"I shall fetch the Lady Sarada as well." She said as she left the way she had come, closing the squeaky door behind her. Boruto watched her go, then turned back to Mitsuki who still had a hand on his shoulder and the other on his hand. As much as Boruto just wanted to pull Mitsuki into his arms and stay there forever, he had to know.

"Mitsuki, how did I get here?" He asked. Mitsuki looked away and down. It was a moment before he spoke. 

"You... wouldn't wake up, Boruto." Mitsuki said in a soft voice, "We brought you here, for help."

"Boruto!!" The door exploded open and bounced off the wall as Sarada ran into the room. She practically elbowed Mitsuki out of her way and pulled Boruto into a bone-crushing hug. Mitsuki backed away and his face went unreadable as Boruto flailed in Sarada's iron grasp.

"Sarada... I'm okay... Let go." He gasped.

"I'm going to help get food." Mitsuki said in an emotionless voice before leaving quickly. Boruto stared after him. He had never seen Mitsuki act that way before. Usually, Mitsuki was amused by he and Sarada's antics. 

"Don't worry about it." Sarada soothed, sensing what was wrong as she released him, "You were out for a week. He took it really hard." Boruto stared at her. 

"Sarada, what happened?"


	17. Fever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mitsuki's point of view again. 
> 
> I loved this chapter but it fought me hard. I hope it turned out okay. 
> 
> Expect edits again as I attempt to make it into something I'm more proud of but in the mean time, please enjoy!

One week earlier...

Mitsuki was worried. Their rue supply was gone, they still had further to go and Boruto was starting to show signs that the poison was taking effect. Mitsuki walked behind him, watching as he grew weaker with each step. It confused him that Sarada was still doing well while Boruto was visibly wilting. However, the determination in his blue eyes was still present and it gave Mitsuki hope. He felt a surge of relief when the edge of the Wastes finally came into sight. They were going to make it.

Then, without warning, Boruto collapsed face down into the shallow water and didn't move. 

"Boruto!" Mitsuki cried as he rushed forward and gathered him into his arms. Boruto gasped for air but otherwise didn't respond. His eyes were rolling in his head and his skin was rapidly getting paler. Cold panic pulsed through Mitsuki's veins as he held his weakening Sun. Mitsuki ran with all he had, pushing himself until he felt like he would collapse as well. Finally, they reached the plants that marked the edge of the Wastes and symbolized salvation. At last, Boruto would be safe. Sarada, who had crossed just behind him, was gasping and coughing raggedly but she was recovering quickly. 

Mitsuki laid Boruto in a lush patch of grass and waited. The minutes passed but Boruto wasn't recovering. His eyelids fluttered and he was sweating profusely. He twitched and thrashed as if he was in pain and his lips released pitiful moans that tore at Mitsuki's soul. Horror stole away his breath as he realized that somehow, the poison had taken hold. But, this wasn't right. How could Sarada be okay but Boruto not? He had given Boruto more rue than Sarada. His treatments were wearing off faster than hers, so he had no choice but to give him the larger portion of what had remained. 

He should be okay, but instead he was watching Boruto die. He looked up at Sarada, who was standing across from him and looking worriedly at Boruto. He felt a stab of anger as he looked at her. How dare she stand there in good health when his Sun was suffering. He should have given her less. Maybe then Boruto wouldn't be like this. A pained moan from his Sun brought him out of his bitter thoughts.

Now was not the time for hate or regrets. He had to find more rue. It was the only way to save Boruto. 

"Mitsuki? Is Boruto going to be okay?" Sarada asked. Mitsuki decided not to dignify her stupid question with an answer. Right now, saving Boruto was more important than humoring his friend. He glanced around wildly to get an idea of his new surroundings. It was grassy with intermittent trees, but the grass was deep green in color suggesting that the land was lush. There should be some here.

"Mitsuki...?" Sarada's voice interrupted his thoughts for a second time. He looked at her and she recoiled as if he had struck her. As irritated as he was with her, she might have a use. 

"Watch him. Do not let any harm come to him." He told her firmly. She remained silent and nodded. Mitsuki ran his fingers through Boruto's damp hair and smoothed his thumb over his Sun's cheek, indulging himself before he left to find more rue. He had to be fast. Basilisk venom was potent and persistent, even in the strongest creatures. 

Mitsuki searched in earnest and cursed himself as he went. He cursed himself for not picking more rue, for allowing Sarada to come and for becoming careless and allowing himself to be bitten. If any one of those things had not happened, Boruto would not be suffering right now from his people's poison. The thought of his Sun's fragile state terrified him and his dread was threatening to overwhelm his mind. Only his determination to save Boruto kept his mind clear enough to continue his search.

At last, he found it; a large patch of dark green with the tell-tale yellow flowers. He ripped all the plants from the earth then raced back to his Sun, silently praying he wasn't too late. When he returned, he found Sarada and Boruto almost exactly as he had left them. Sarada was still on her knees beside Boruto, watching him with glassy eyes behind her glasses. Boruto was laying in the grass, except now he wasn't tossing and moaning. He was limp and gasping shallowly as sweat poured down his brow. There was no time left. 

Mitsuki shoved the bitter weed into his own mouth and chewed. It made him feel nauseous almost immediately but Boruto's needs were far greater than his own. When the medicine was pulpy, he gently pulled Boruto back into his arms. He tilted Boruto's head back, supporting him with his left hand and opened his mouth slightly with his right. Then, he pressed his lips to his Sun's and forced the rue into his mouth. He tried hard not to think about how cold Boruto's lips felt against his own. Mitsuki pushed the pulp to the back of his Sun's mouth and gently rubbed his neck. It wasn't long before he felt Boruto swallow the rue. Mitsuki breathed a soft sigh of relief as he pulled back. He had given Boruto more than enough to counter the poison. Now, all he had to do was wait.

And wait he did. For hours he waited, all the time never letting go of Boruto. Sarada came and went as she pleased, undoubtedly making camp and coming over to check on Boruto from time to time. She didn't dare try to speak to Mitsuki again and he largely ignored her. His focus was completely on Boruto, waiting patiently for him to open his eyes and shine once more. The world was too dark without him. It made Mitsuki feel cold inside; a strange empty cold that had nothing to do with temperature. He had to believe Boruto was going to be okay and all he had to do was be patient. 

At first, Boruto appeared to be improving. He wasn't gasping for breath anymore and his skin wasn't as pale. But, time continued to pass and Boruto still didn't wake. He was sweating less and his body was steadily heating up. It was long after sundown when Mitsuki knew something was very wrong. He looked around for Sarada and found her in front of him, perhaps twenty feet away. She had built a fire which was casting long shadows through the grass with its flickering light. 

"Sarada..." He called in a warning voice. At once, she was kneeling beside them, her hands on Boruto feeling his wrists and his cheeks. She pressed her wrist against Boruto's forehead while feeling her own at the same time. Mitsuki resisted the urge to pull Boruto away from her searching hands. He allowed her to do it but couldn't help the strange irritation he felt as she touched his Sun.

"His fever is too high. We have to get help." Sarada said as she looked up at Mitsuki. The alarm in her voice and face was enough to reignite the panic in his heart. Immediately, she was on her feet. She rushed to gather her things and put out the fire with a snap of her fingers. Mitsuki stood, adjusting Boruto in his arms as he did. His heart was pounding in his chest as he looked at Boruto's unresponsive face. He needed help. There had to be someone who could help him.

Mitsuki summoned as many of his snakes as he could manage and sent them in all directions in search of someone, anyone that could save his Sun. One by one, they relayed back to him a vast emptiness. They were all but alone in these cursed hills. He was just about to despair when his last snake sent word that it had found a trail. It was old, but it lead to people. 

"This way!" He called to Sarada as he turned west and ran without looking back to see if she was following. They raced in silence, with Mitsuki leading and Sarada trailing, past occasional trees and across grassy lands lit by starlight and the waning moon. The further Mitsuki ran, the more it felt like he hadn't gone anywhere at all. He kept reaching for the snake that was guiding him, its presence in the back of his mind comforting as it continually assured him that he was going in the right direction. 

Heat seeped through Mitsuki's clothes from Boruto's fever, continually reminding him of the urgency of their situation. He held his Sun as gently but firmly as he could as he urged his own body to move faster. Small moans occasionally escaped from Boruto as they went. Each one stabbed deeply into Mitsuki, morphing his worry and anxiety into cold fear. He wasn't going to let Boruto die, he assured himself. As long as he drew breath, he wouldn't allow anything to steal his Sun from him; not a curse, not a fever, not an enemy, nothing. 

A single lamplight finally appeared in the distance. It was the beacon of hope Mitsuki needed. It stood on what looked like an old road that lead to a large farm. Carefully tended trees and fields next to a large single-story farm house glowed with the weak silver light of the setting crescent moon. All the windows in the farmhouse were dark. Until this point, Mitsuki hadn't cared whether Sarada followed him or not. Boruto was all that mattered to him but now, as they drew near the farmhouse, he realized she could have another use. He slowed his pace slightly and allowed Sarada to overtake him. Predictably, she ran straight for the door without slowing and started pounding on it while he stood back with Boruto. 

"Help! Someone please! Help!" She yelled as she pounded on the door with the intent of breaking it down. The heavy wooden barrier shook dangerously on its hinges as she relentlessly beat her fists against it. In response to her urgent pleas, soft lights flickered to life within, making the windows glow orange. Slowly, the door creaked open and two people peered curiously through the gap. An old man of a medium build with a large salt-and-pepper handlebar mustache and matching bushy eyebrows stood at the front. He wore a white shirt with suspenders and stood just in front of an old woman Mitsuki assumed to be his wife. She was plump and wore what looked like a white and floral nightgown and in her left hand, she held high a lit candle. She peered over her husband's shoulder with curious blue eyes as she adjusted her spectacles with her free hand. 

"What's going on here?" The old man demanded. 

"Please! It's my brother. He is very sick and we have no way to help him." She pleaded as tears spilled from her eyes. As one, the farmer and his wife turned to look at Mitsuki and Boruto. Their eyes studied Boruto's unresponsive body in his arms, then they passed over Mitsuki's face and lingered on his cheek. In that horrifying moment, he realized he had forgotten to cover his head. Their eyes widened simultaneously as recognition came to them. Predictably, fear entered them and they looked back at Sarada. 

"Young lady, do you know what that thing is?!" The old man spat as he pointed a crooked finger accusingly at Mitsuki. 

"It's okay! He's my friend. Please, help us!" She begged. The man scowled but his wife was staring at Mitsuki, her eyes full of what looked like pity.

"Please..." Mitsuki said in a low voice while looking down at Boruto. He could feel all eyes turn to him, "Please... save him." He had never begged for anything before in his life but he would do that and anything else if it would save Boruto's life. He glanced up to see that the old man still looked suspicious but his wife shouldered past him and hurried to Mitsuki. She clicked her tongue as she felt Boruto's sweaty forehead and checked his pulse in his neck.

"Oh, poor boy. He really isn't doing well, is he? Let's get him inside and take a better look." Her voice was as kind as her round face. She turned and shuffled back to the house, expecting him to follow but Mitsuki stared after her. Other than Boruto, no one had showed him such kindness after they knew what he was.

The old lady paused and looked over her shoulder back at him, "Well, are you coming, young man? We need to get your friend inside." Mitsuki nodded and hurried to follow. 

She lead them to a small guest room off the main room and told Mitsuki to lay Boruto on the bed; a command he obeyed silently. She then told them all to get out so she could work in peace but Mitsuki refused. He would not leave his Sun's side. The woman gave him a long, calculating look. Mitsuki stared right back. His mind was made up and she knew it.

"Well, it wouldn't hurt to have another pair of hands." She conceded before turning to her husband and Sarada, "As for the rest of you, out! I will tell you how he's doing and let you see your brother later but for now, I need room to work." She shooed them out the door and shut it after them. Then, she gestured to a chair that was sitting beside the bed, "You will sit there when you are not helping me." She rummaged in the drawers of a vanity set at the foot of the bed and pulled out what looked like clean rags and a jar of herbs, "For now, you will make yourself useful and hold this."

For the next three days, Mitsuki neither spoke nor left the room. When he wasn't watching Boruto rest, he was helping the old woman tend to him. She didn't mind his silence as she rarely spoke herself. She was very skilled with medicine and Mitsuki quickly grew to trust her. Under her care, Boruto slowly started to improve. At the end of the third day, they were giving Boruto his daily medicine when the old woman surprised Mitsuki by speaking.

"This boy is not Sarada's brother, is he?" It was more a statement of fact than a question. Mitsuki stared at her and she returned his look with one of her own. He decided there was no point in lying to the person who was saving Boruto's life. He honestly still wasn't sure why Sarada had told them that at all. He shook his head 'no'. She looked satisfied as she went back to work. "I thought not. They look nothing alike." They worked in renewed silence. When they had finished and she was smoothing the quilt over Boruto's chest, she suddenly ran her fingers through Boruto's hair and looked to be examining it. Then she spoke again.

"He is Prince Boruto, isn't he?" Again, it was less a question than a simple statement of fact. She looked to Mitsuki for an answer and he responded with a nod. She hummed and went back to excessively smoothing the blankets. "And you, young man, are a basilisk?" Another statement thinly veiled as a question. Mitsuki was curious why she would ask such a question when he knew she already knew that he was. Still, he nodded a second time. "A strange place the world has become when a Prince shows up dying on your doorstep accompanied by a girl and a deadly serpent." She mused more to herself than to the world at large. Mitsuki kept his peace and watched her fidgeting until she was standing beside him. "Well, he's not quite out of the woods yet, but he is responding well to his treatments." She finished obsessively smoothing the wrinkles from the blanket then turned and took one of his scaled hands in both of her own.

"He is going to be okay." She said with a smile.

A weight that had been crushing Mitsuki for days lifted. Boruto was going to live and it was all thanks to this kind old woman. Suddenly, the image of her face started to swim and his cheeks felt wet. He touched his fingers to his face and saw that they came back damp with tears. Was he... crying? He had never shed tears before. The woman's smile grew warmer as she watched his bewilderment.

"There, there dear. There is no need for that." She said gently as she patted and rubbed his hand firmly. He looked away and wiped his face with his sleeve. 

"Thank you." He whispered. She rubbed is fingers again in that way that was oddly comforting. 

"What is your name, dear? I simply must know the name of the boy who loves the Prince so."

"Mitsuki."


	18. Jealousy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is long. It's too long... way too long....
> 
> And now it is two! Sorry but I just could't post a single chapter that was pushing 4k words. I was becoming too focused on time and the end was starting to feel rushed and I really wanted the pace to be slow (You'll thank me, I promise ;) ). So, I cut it and this was the only logical place to do it. Now this chapter is a hair short but I think it's for the best.
> 
> Enjoy!

It was a long moment before Sarada answered Boruto. He was starting to feel frustrated and was about to ask again when she finally spoke.

"You collapsed before we got out of the Wastes." She said in a quivering voice. Boruto remembered that part. It was getting harder and harder to breath and his whole body was throbbing from the heat. Then his legs had crumpled out from under him and he had hit the water face-first. He didn't remember much after that. "Mitsuki carried you out," She continued, "We thought you would start to recover, like I did, once we were out but, you didn't." She wasn't looking at him anymore. She was standing straight and looking down, her black eyes glassy from unshed tears. "You wouldn't wake up. You had a fever. We went looking for help and found this place. We barely made it in time, Boruto." Fat tears were flowing from her eyes, down her cheeks and falling freely to dot the wooden floor. She held a hand to her face, trying to stop the stream of tears and control her sobs. 

Boruto was floored. He had _never_ seen her cry before. The only time he could remember her doing something like it was when she missed her father when they were both very young. She was always so strong and now here she was, crying for _him_ of all people. 

"It's okay, Sarada. I'm okay now-" He tried pathetically but she cut him off.

"We thought you were going to DIE! I was so scared, you IDIOT!" She yelled miserably before dissolving completely into uncontrollable sobs. Boruto decided to take pity on her. He sat up in the bed, grabbed her wrist and pulled her down to sit beside him. She offered no resistance to his pull and plopped down onto the bed where he put a comforting arm around her. She then buried her face in his shoulder and let it all go. He waited patiently in silence for her cries to subside. When she started to calm down, he rubbed her shoulder firmly up and down, offering brotherly comfort. 

"I'm sorry, Sarada. I didn't mean to put you through that." He said honestly.

"I did better than Mitsuki." She sniffed, "We couldn't get him to leave your side. He wouldn't eat or sleep. He never even spoke. I was starting to worry about him as much as I was about you!" She finished with a mad laugh. Boruto couldn't help but chuckle too.

"I'm glad you're finally warming up to him." He said with a cheeky smile.

"Shut up." She said as she playfully elbowed him in the ribs, making him laugh. She looked at him and smiled beneath her tear-stained face. "He really cares about you." She said quietly. Boruto blushed and looked away but he didn't feel like hiding it anymore.

"You really think so?" He almost whispered, without looking at her. He could feel her eyes boring into the side of his face.

"Boruto, I am always astounded at how someone can be so smart and so dense at the same time." Boruto felt his blush darken, "And it is _obvious_ that you are just as crazy about him." She finished smugly. He rolled his eyes at her but she just smiled wider. 

Suddenly, the door swung open with a loud creak. Mitsuki stood in the doorway holding a tray with what looked like a bowl of stew and a small loaf of bread. The door closed behind him and he stopped abruptly as he took in the sight of Boruto and Sarada. His face was still an unreadable mask but there was an odd glint in his golden eyes as they scanned Boruto in bed with Sarada sitting beside him. His gaze lingered on the arm Boruto still had around Sarada's shoulders. Realizing how this must look, Boruto felt his face light up. He immediately lifted his arm off of Sarada, curling his fingers as he awkwardly took it back. He was more than aware that the damage was done. 

It took longer than he expected for Sarada to realize the irreparable damage she was doing to his love life. When it finally hit her, her face exploded red. She leapt from the bed and rushed to leave but Mitsuki was blocking her way.

"Mitsuki! Thank you for bringing Boruto some food!" She practically shrieked in an unnaturally high voice. She did her best to slip passed Mitsuki to the door, making herself impossibly thin as she slid along the wall towards her goal. His eyes followed her every move until Boruto could no longer see the look he was giving her. "I'msureyoutwohavealottotalkaboutsoI'lljustbeleavingnow" She said in one breath as she fumbled with the door handle.

Boruto was waiting for her face to burst into flames. He could almost see the smoke pouring from her ears as she simultaneously withered under Mitsuki's gaze and struggled with the door for freedom. At long last, a deity somewhere took pity on her and the door squeaked open. Sarada slid through the tiny opening (impressing Boruto) and the door clicked closed again behind her. 

The silence that followed her departure was far too loud. Mitsuki stood staring at the spot where Sarada had disappeared while Boruto silently willed himself to become one with the mattress. After what felt like an eternity, Mitsuki turned, his face still unreadable, and sat down on the bed beside Boruto in the exact spot where Sarada had been. He set the tray in Boruto's lap then took the spoon, scooped a half a bite of stew and held it up for him to eat. 

"Mitsuki, it's okay! I can do it myse-" Boruto started to protest but stopped himself halfway when he saw the look in Mitsuki's eyes. It was so soft and pleading, he could not refuse. He sighed deeply, then allowed Mitsuki to feed him. The basilisk could be so weird sometimes, but if this is what it took to comfort him, then Boruto would do it. He sat quietly and ate his stew a half spoonful at a time. Honestly, he was barley able to stomach it when he looked at Mitsuki. He looked more ragged than he had ever seen. Even after the fight with the monster in the Wastes.

"I'm sorry, Mitsuki." He muttered. Mitsuki gave him a questioning look. "Sarada told me everything. I didn't mean to put you through all this." He explained. Mitsuki studied his face for a long time.

"I don't understand, Boruto. Why are you apologizing? It wasn't your fault." Boruto didn't have an answer that made sense, but it didn't stop him from trying. 

"I... I feel bad for worrying you." He managed. Mitsuki looked down at the mostly-eaten stew.

"You are well now, Boruto. That is all that matters." He said in a voice so low Boruto almost didn't hear him. He didn't know what to say to that, so he stayed quiet. Once the small meal was finished, he felt exhaustion creeping over him again. He laid back down while Mitsuki set aside the tray with the now empty bowl. Once Boruto was settled, Mitsuki pulled the quilt taught and smoothed out the wrinkles. Then his golden eyes fell on Boruto's right hand and his carefully crafted neutral mask cracked. 

"It's okay, Mitsuki." Boruto said, trying to comfort him as best he could. he had never been good at providing comfort, but for Mitsuki he had to try. The Serpent Prince sat down in his chair and took Boruto's cursed hand. His slender fingers ghosted over his skin, careful to avoid the marks.

"It's getting worse, Boruto." Mitsuki said without making eye contact. 

"It will be okay, you know? It has only spread to my wrist. Your dad said it has to cover my whole body before it will take effect. We have time." Boruto said with an awkward smile. Mitsuki still didn't look up.

"Sarada did not succumb to the poison the way you did. I believe the curse is sapping more of your energy than we previously thought." Boruto pondered that for a minute. Sarada did say that she had recovered quickly, but he had almost died. He looked down at his cursed hand which was still cradled in Mitsuki's light grasp. Could the curse really be the reason for his illness? As much as he disliked the thought, it made sense. Orochimaru had said it was leeching away his magic power so it would make sense that it was steadily weakening him. But, if that were true, when where had the arcane blast come from? He could barely cast a single arcane spell and yet he had released a huge amount of arcane energy. Enough to kill the basilisk. 

The unanswered questions were all making his head pound painfully. He didn't want to think about it anymore. The atmosphere was peaceful and the stew felt warm and comforting in his stomach. The warmth was spreading quickly throughout his body, forcing him to relax into the sheets. The exhaustion was fast overtaking him now and his will to fight it was drifting away along with his consciousness. He felt Mitsuki's hand give his a gentle squeeze. 

"Rest, Boruto. I will be here when you wake." Comforted by Mitsuki's soft reassurance, he let go and allowed the darkness to take him. He couldn't be sure, but just as he was starting to drift, he thought he felt a cool hand on his face and soft lips on his own.


	19. Boruto and Mitsuki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here is Jealousy, part 2! I do feel bad about cutting it in two but I'm really pleased with how they both turned out.
> 
> Parts of this chapter are just so fuzzy and cute! I can barley stand it.

Boruto didn't know how long he was asleep but when the darkness lifted, he woke to much the same scene as the first time. The only real difference was that this time, Mitsuki was awake. Once again, the Serpent Prince tended to his needs but towards evening, he was starting to get cabin fever. 

"Boruto, I don't think it's a good idea for you to move so much." Mitsuki protested as Boruto attempted to get out of bed.

"I'm fine, Mitsuki. I just want to look around a bit." He put both feet on the smooth hardwood floor and stood; then he promptly collapsed. Mitsuki stepped in immediately so Boruto's body slumped against his instead of crumpling to the floor. Mitsuki gave him a knowing look but Boruto just grinned back.

"Thanks, Mitsuki!" He said cheerfully, "Help me through the door, will you?" Mitsuki looked like he wanted to refuse but Boruto widened his smile, knowing Mitsuki couldn't resist. He savored his triumph internally as Mitsuki remained silent but wrapped his arms more firmly around the blonde to better aid his movement. Leaning heavily on Mitsuki, Boruto was able to navigate the room and through the squeaky door.

There, he found himself in a short hallway. To the right was a large, well-lit room with a polished wooden table positioned in the center. A sizable floral area rug adorned the clean wooden floor beneath the table. The walls were made of wood and stone and a huge stone fireplace took up the majority of the left wall. Cooking pots and pans hung neatly from the mantle and wood stood stacked to the right of the hearth. A fire was crackling merrily in the fireplace and a pot hung low over the tall red tongues. The smell of cooking food mingled pleasantly with the scent of fresh air from the open windows in the right wall. Shelves filled with well-dusted jars, flowers, blankets and other knickknacks dotted the walls. Everything about the home screamed comfort and peace.

An elderly man sat on the opposite side of the table, facing Boruto. The man, Boruto thought, could only be described as 'gruff'. He was bald but his shiny head was somehow balanced by his heavy salt-and-pepper handlebar mustache. His eyes were all but hidden behind a pair of overlarge and bushy eyebrows that perfectly matched his mustache. His face was square and his skin not covered by facial hair was worn to leather by the sun. His elbow was resting on the table as he leaned on it casually. His large hand, gnarled from hard work, was resting on the handle of a metal mug, which lazily wafted white steam into the air. He was dressed in overalls that were worn but clean and a pair of heavy boots was just visible under the table. 

Sarada sat next to the old farmer with her hat sitting on the table while she spoke with him. They were so deeply engrossed in their conversation, neither of them noticed the Princes' entrance. The old woman Boruto had already met was flitting around the room, cleaning what was already clean and preparing vegetables for dinner. When she spotted Boruto, she stopped her work immediately. 

"Your majesty!" She cried as she shuffled forward, wiping her hands dry on her apron, "Are you sure you should be up so soon?"

"I'm okay, really. And please call me Boruto." He said, feeling a little embarrassed about being addressed so formally. Their exchange quickly drew the attention of Sarada and the woman's husband. The old man studied Boruto from head to toe. He looked like he wanted to say something but Sarada got there first. 

"Boruto, you idiot! Just what do you think you're doing?!" Sarada scolded as she rose to her feet. 

"Relax, Sarada! I just got bored and wanted to look around." He said with a roll of his eyes. Truthfully, he was glad she was back to yelling at him. Seeing her cry had been way too weird. 

"Don't you feel the least bit bad about using poor Mitsuki as your personal crutch?" Sarada pressed, determined to argue as usual. What Boruto was going to retort with, he didn't know but he was cut off before the thought formed by Mitsuki's arm tightening around his waist. Boruto looked at Mitsuki in time to see the angry look he was giving Sarada. Without a word, he maneuvered Boruto to the door on the right side of the room and out into the twilight. 

Mitsuki sat him down carefully on a low stone wall and turned to stand so that Boruto couldn't see his face. Boruto felt shocked. Mitsuki had never been so cold to Sarada before. Typically, he was either politely amused or completely neutral towards the fire mage. He wanted to ask what was wrong but the words wouldn't form.

"You are upset." Mitsuki stated suddenly as a matter of fact. Boruto blinked. Maybe Sarada was right and he was easy to read. 

"Not so much upset as just wondering what's wrong." He said as gently as he could. Mitsuki stood as still and silent as a statue. A cool breeze ruffled his hair and his clothes but Mitsuki acted as if he couldn't feel it. The seconds passed slowly but Boruto remained silent, resolving to let Mitsuki come to him. 

"I'm sorry, Boruto." He said at long last but that just confused Boruto further. Mitsuki didn't need to apologize. All he wanted was to know why he was behaving so strangely. 

"Why?" He asked. It was a solid minute before Mitsuki answered. 

"I was rude to Sarada." He stated. 

"Oh, you have nothing to be sorry for. I was just wondering why. She usually doesn't get to you." Boruto said with a chuckle, feeling relieved that this wasn't more serious.

"I did not realize you two were so... close." Mitsuki said quietly.

"Yeah, we grew up together. We fight a lot but we also care a lot about each other." Mitsuki turned to face Boruto with a small, sad smile on his face.

"I'm glad you have someone you care about that cares so much about you." Something about that sent uncomfortable chills through Boruto's body.

"Mituski, what's going on? You... you almost sound like you're saying goodbye or something." Boruto spoke automatically, hearing it for the first time with Mitsuki, cold dread growing in his chest with each word. Mitsuki didn't respond but continued to give him that sad look. The panic was threatening to overwhelm him. What was going on? Why was Mitsuki talking this way? All this just wasn't adding up. It was almost like he was... 

Then it clicked. 

"Mitsuki, you know that Sarada and I don't like each other like that, right?" His words hung in the air. Mitsuki's face slowly turned from sad to confused. 

"Like that...?" He repeated, tilting his head as he spoke.

"You know..." Boruto said, searching for the words and gesturing with his wrist as he did, "We aren't interested in each other... romantically." Mitsuki continued to stare at him for another second. Then, before his eyes, the tension bled from Mitsuki's body and the beautiful warm sparkle slowly returned to his eyes. He gave Boruto his adorable squinty-eyed smile. Boruto's heart was simultaneously soothed by that smile and ached with how much he had missed it. He realized, with dismay, that he hadn't seen Mitsuki smile since they were in the Wastes. He also recognized that they were finally alone.

"Come sit with me, Mitsuki." He invited, patting the stone wall with his left hand. Mitsuki came to Boruto and settled smoothly beside him. He was so close, Boruto could feel the warmth of his body in the cool of the evening. Boruto hesitated for half a moment but then gave into his desire. He draped his arm around Mitsuki's shoulders and pulled his body against his own. The pale Prince did not reject his touch but accepted it eagerly and pressed himself against Boruto's body in return. 

They sat in silence together, gazing up at the night sky. The greens and blues of twilight were fading fast into black. Bright stars adorned the velvet black and was complimented by a perfect crescent moon. Boruto watched the sky, then looked at Mitsuki who was snuggled into his shoulder with a look of deep contentment. His pale skin and hair glowed in the weak light and his scales twinkled like the stars above them. He thought for what felt like the hundredth time that Mitsuki was devastatingly beautiful.

"The Moon is beautiful tonight." Boruto almost whispered. Mitsuki face snapped up from his shoulder, meeting his eyes with golden pools full of wonder and awe. They twinkled softly with the warm light from the windows of the farmhouse, captivating him. Finally, he allowed himself to do what he had been craving since they met. He brought his right hand to Mitsuki's face and gently stroked his scaled cheek. They felt smooth to the point of being slick, just like the ones on his hip. They felt hard too but not overly so, like hundreds of tiny interlocking fingernails with no tips or edges. He explored them, enjoying the sensation of the scales flexing and bending fluidly beneath his thumb.

Mitsuki's eyes fluttered closed. He hummed his appreciation and melted into Boruto's touch. Boruto couldn't help but be reminded of a cat as Mitsuki covered his hand with his own and pressed his face into his palm. He breathed Boruto in deeply, like he was drinking in his life energy from his wrist and palm. Once satisfied, he opened his eyes half way and gazed up at Boruto with open adoration. Boruto couldn't help himself. He moved his fingers to Mitsuki's chin and slowly began to close the small distance between them. Mitsuki's eyes widened but he did not pull away. Apprehensively, he started to move to meet Boruto, his eyes drooping again.

"Boys? It's time for dinner!" The old woman's kind voice might as well have been a wild shriek from the way Boruto's heart responded. He released Mitsuki and made an admirable attempt to leap for the stars. Realizing it was just the farmer's wife, he collapsed back into Mitsuki who supported him and gave him an amused smile.

"Oh, okay." He said shakily, barely able to hear himself over the pounding of his heart, "Thank you, we will be in shortly." The old woman smiled warmly and turned to go back inside. Boruto watched her go as his breath steadied, then a thought occurred to him. "Do you know her name, Mitsuki? I really don't want to call her 'old lady'." He asked as Mitsuki smiled after her.

"I don't know her name." Mitsuki answered as he helped Boruto to his feet. "She told me to call her 'grandma'."


	20. The Delta Swamps

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, we move on with plot! I love the Delta Swamps. They are delightfully creepy and that makes them fun to write.

It was another three days before Sarada and Mitsuki agreed that Boruto was strong enough to travel again. Boruto was exasperated with their constant insistence that he rest. He felt fine but he complied in order to keep the peace. Mitsuki continued to stay by his side and Sarada assisted Grandma with preparing his daily food and medicines. Boruto hated feeling like an invalid but he tolerated it, reassuring himself that it was only temporary. 

At the end of the third day, he stood at the polished dinner table with Mitsuki and Sarada. The map was unrolled in front of them and they were discussing which key they should pursue next.

"It looks like the key in the Delta Swamps is closest." Sarada observed. 

"Yeah, it does look that way."Boruto agreed, "We will have to be very careful traveling there." He wasn't thrilled about having to go there. He had heard many a tale about the Swamps. Supposedly, they were infested with everything from quicksand to ghosts. The only positive thing going forward was that the Swamps were not poisonous. At least, not so overtly. 

As unhappy as he was about it, it didn't make sense to go anywhere else. The other two keys were either on the exact other side of the kingdom in the Estredan Mountains or far to the North in the Range of Fire. Their next destination was the Delta Swamps, whether he liked it or not. 

They left at dawn the following day. They thanked Grandma and Grandpa profusely for their help and Boruto promised them a large reward for their trouble but they refused.

"Knowing that we helped our dear Prince is all the reward we need. We were able to repay King Naruto for all he has done for us." Grandma assured him proudly. Boruto had smiled and thanked her again but he would be damned if he didn't repay them properly for saving his life. Before he left, he placed most of the gold from his coin purse on the bed he had recovered in. They would be sure to find it after he was gone. It wasn't much now but he vowed he would speak to his father when he returned home and find a proper way to reward Grandma and Grandpa. 

Compared to the Wastes, walking through the Neva Hills was enjoyable. The sun was pleasant instead of oppressive and the green landscape was both beautiful and bountiful. The fields were green and the trees were full. At night, the air was warm and fireflies dotted the landscape. It reminded Boruto of when he and Mitsuki were traveling together, just the two of them. Those days felt so long ago but it had been only a little over three weeks. 

The people they met were friendly if not a little curious. They lived close enough to the Wastes to know a basilisk when they saw one, so they made use of Boruto's illusion spell to avoid trouble a few times. The spell was draining but he never complained of his fatigue. For Mitsuki, nothing was too much. 

After the events of the last couple of weeks, Boruto was feeling more protective of Mitsuki. They hadn't spoken about the night where they had almost kissed but they were more open with their affections for each other since then. Mitsuki walked with an aura of happiness everywhere he went and Boruto had taken to holding his hand at every opportunity. Sarada continued to tease him about it but less so than usual. There were even times when she watched them with a smile.

After four days, the landscape began to change. The tall, green grasses became patchy. The trees become thicker and their color was changing from warm brown to cool grey. The air was also becoming steadily thicker. 

On the fifth day, they found themselves on the edge of a shallow lake filled with black water. Various water plants dotted its dark surface and trees stood like spiky sticks with long grey trails of moss cascading from their mostly bare branches. What looked like partially submerged logs made the perfectly still water look rough in places. 

The sunlight here was dim, both from being hidden by the trees and from the milky white sky. The air was thick from humidity, stagnant and smelled heavily of water, mud and plants. Dark brown mud tinged with green made up the shore of the vast wetland. The trees became more dense further into the swamp and a light fog crawled across the water's surface.

The heat was heavy and sweat flowed freely from every part of their bodies. Boruto felt he could hardly breath for the humidity. The air itself felt like a thick, wet blanket that he couldn't take off. It was making him miss the dry of the Wastes. 

They picked their way carefully through the wetlands, doing their best not to venture too close to the water's edge. The stinking mud was thick and soft. Boruto feared he would lose a boot or worse if he sank into it too far. 

The landscape was dotted with wetlands and shallow lakes that all looked alike and slowed their progress significantly. They had to navigate carefully and were forced to double back more than once. As the sun set, they faced a serious problem. They couldn't find anywhere dry enough to set up a camp. It was after dark by the time they found a patch of grass that was more damp than wet. There was more than enough fuel for a fire, but it was all sopping and refused to burn. In the end, Sarada caved and conjured a fire to stave off the damp and the cold. The night was a miserable one; damp, cool and infested with mosquitoes and other bugs.

Boruto shivered beneath his blankets. The warm fire helped but it wasn't able to keep the cold and damp completely at bay. Mitsuki sat beside him in his usual place, standing guard. His face was much more serious than usual tonight and his eyes never left the edge of the standing water close by. Boruto thought he sensed movement in the water and only once, he thought he saw a pair of glowing orbs reflecting the fire light before slipping back beneath the surface. Even with Mitsuki beside him, Boruto did not sleep well.

"Boruto." Mitsuki speaking his name and shaking his shoulder roused him from his uneasy rest. He was still cold and is body felt stiff as he stretched, knocking the heavy dew from his blanket. He blinked his bleary eyes and looked around. The light was weak, heavily filtered by thick fog. Across the blackened fire pit, Sarada was stirring as well. 

"Mitsuki? What is it? What's wrong?" Boruto asked as he shook his head clear. 

"We need to start moving." Was all he said. Boruto yawned and nodded. He stood and prepared to move on without complaint. 

Again, the day was hot and misty and the sky was milky white. Boruto hated it. It dispersed the light but it did nothing to save them from the heat. All it did do was bring down his spirits and make it almost impossible to tell the time. Although he was careful to stay out of the water, it didn’t matter. It wasn’t long before he was soaked through completely with his own sweat. His feet simultaneously swelled and swam within his boots, making it even harder to walk. He was so miserable, he had almost lost the will to swat the mosquitoes that relentlessly attacked his exposed skin. 

"How much further is it to Dorchas? We should have arrived by now." Boruto whined as he halfheartedly swatted yet another bug on his neck. 

"All that backtracking we had to do cost us time, Boruto." Sarada replied, not bothering to hide her irritation. "We should be there before sundown."

"I hope so. I can't take another night out here. I want to find an Inn." Sarada nodded her agreement with an air of finality. She looked too exhausted to speak and Boruto couldn't blame her. He glanced back at Mitsuki to see how he was doing. The Serpent Prince was just as sweaty and filthy as he and Sarada but he displayed no signs of fatigue. He was standing straight and his eyes were continually scanning the water and trees around them. The serious look on his face unnerved Boruto even more than his silence. It was almost like he was waiting for something. 

They walked for hours in silence. Boruto was beginning to feel like he had gone insane. The silence was as stifling as the air and it was never-ending. The path looked the same around every bend, like an endless road to nowhere. At one point, he wondered if he had died in the night and had gone to hell, damned to wonder this hot mucky road to nowhere for all eternity. The sun was finally setting and as darkness fell, there was still no end in sight.

Just as they were beginning to consider spending another night in the swamp, a single orange light appeared in the distance. It flickered weakly, but it provided the hope Boruto had been waiting for. He picked up the pace, hurrying towards it. When he was almost on tip of it, he slowed his pace as the strangest scene he had ever laid eyes on materialized out of the darkness. 

The orange light glowed from a tall, old, black iron lamp. It stood on the edge of an enormous black lake. Its surface was perfectly still, like a black piece of glass offering a perfect reflection of the ominous lamp. To the left of the lamp and in the water was a small, white boat. It was floating stationary in the water but it was not tethered. A weather-beaten sign stood to the right of the lamp and simply read 'Dorchas' but there was no city in sight. 

Boruto came to a halt, Sarada held back, and Mitsuki slid in front of Boruto, holding out a arm to block his way. Someone was in the boat. He was standing with his back turned to them at the stern. He wore a heavy, black floor-length trench coat that hid everything except his sheer size. His head appeared to be bowed and his arms were up and together, as if grasping the top of a pole or staff. Despite his size, the boat remained stationary. It didn't cause so much as a tiny ripple in the smooth water. He stood perfectly still, as if he had not noticed their approach. 

Boruto hesitated, wondering if he should call out to the boatman or not. He looked to Mitsuki, who was still standing in front of him with an arm blocking his way. His golden eyes were focused on the boatman and his face was unreadable. For a full minute, no one moved. Then, the boatman's coat rippled in the stagnant air as if disturbed by a non-existent breeze. 

"Now, young ones. Don't try an old man's patience." A gruff voice said to them, "Do you wish to go to Dorchas, or not?" The man turned his head to the left. His hood still hid most of his face but parts of his pasty pale skin and his pure white mustache and full beard were just visible. He also held a long, black pole in his pale skeletal hands. Mitsuki still looked reluctant but Boruto decided to try his luck. 

"Um, yes. Is it far?" He asked.

"No, it is not far." The old man turned to face them properly. He stood straight even though he appeared to be very old. His face was long and thin underneath the pale mustache and beard. His cheekbones were prominent but the skin around them was gaunt and sunken. His features above his cheekbones were still hidden in the shadow cast by his hood but his eyes shone with their own light like grey stars. Boruto instantly regretted his decision but he also knew that it was too late to turn and leave. 

"H-how much is it... to cross?" Boruto asked, unable to keep his voice from shaking. The man stared at him then smiled a wide, exposing his crooked brown teeth. 

"For the three of you, a gold coin should suffice." The price was high but Boruto didn't argue. He had started this, he was going to see it through. He pushed past Mitsuki and approached the boatman while pulling a single coin from his coin purse. Sarada remained where she was but Mitsuki followed. His body was so close, he was almost a hindrance to Boruto's movement. The old man's face looked hungry as he took a step forward on the boat and reached one of his large hands out towards Boruto. As cautiously as he dared without offending the boatman, Boruto placed his coin in the bony palm.

"Ahh." The boatman breathed through his teeth in satisfaction as his spidery fingers closed around the gold, just brushing Boruto's fingertips as he did. Boruto tried not to cringe at the clammy feel of the man's fingers and maintained eye contact as the man brought the gold to his teeth. He bit and pulled the coin, then smiled unsettlingly again. 

"Climb aboard and I will take you to Dorchas." He said simply as he returned to the stern of the tiny vessel and waited. Boruto glanced back at Mitsuki and Sarada in turn. Mitsuki nodded while Sarada gave him a look of mortification. Boruto shrugged back at her and moved to get into the boat before the boatman could grow irritated again.

Mitsuki boarded the boat first then helped Boruto before placing himself closest to the boatman and pulling Boruto down next to him at the bow. Boruto, in turn, held out a hand for Sarada. She took it reluctantly then settled herself opposite he and Mitsuki. She continually threw him animated looks that screamed things like 'what have you done?' and 'how can you be so stupid?’. He tried to ignore her and focus instead on Mitsuki, who was holding onto his hand again. His presence provided him with much needed comfort. 

Once they were settled, the boat turned away from the shore and glided silently into the darkness.


	21. Dorchas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enter the city of Dorchas! Another establishing chapter but I think I like it. 
> 
> It fought me hard, though. I’m still not sure how satisfied I am with the flow but I’m sick of looking at it.

The lamp faded away into nothingness with the shore and still they went on, gliding silently across the black water. There were no stars, no moon, no lamps, no light of any kind. Boruto couldn't even see his hand in front of his face. At the time, he had thought this was the right thing to do but here, in the dark with nothing to reassure him but the feel of the wood beneath him and the feel of Mitsuki's body beside him, he was less sure. He kept his face turned forward and gripped Mitsuki's hand. The darkness and silence were terrifying but he was more afraid to look back and see the boatman's grey stars staring at him. 

As time stretched on, his dread rose. The darkness felt endless and he was afraid he had just lead all of them to their doom. He inched backwards until his body was flush against Mitsuki's, searching for comfort in the dark as he squeezed his hand harder. Mitsuki squeezed his hand in return and pressed his body firmly against Boruto's, providing the security he was craving. Boruto jumped when he felt Mitsuki's other arm snake around his middle but then he relaxed into his hold. He felt Mitsuki's chin rest on his shoulder. His breath tickled his ear and sent pleasant shivers down his spine in spite of his fear.

"It's okay, Boruto. I am here." Mitsuki whispered. Boruto couldn't help himself, he placed his free hand over Mitsuki's and he allowed himself to enjoy Mitsuki's comfort in the pitch black away from prying eyes. 

Out in the distance, an orange light gradually winked into existence. Slowly, others joined it to float above the water in the inky black. Their auras reflected off of the swirling mist and built upon each other until the distant sky appeared to be burning. Boruto leaned forward in awe, releasing his death-grip on Mitsuki as he did. He leaned forward, trying to comprehend what he was seeing. He was only just aware of the tightening of Mitsuki's hold. 

One by one, lopsided and rugged buildings materialized from the veil of mist. The shacks stood on raised rough-wood platforms in haphazard fashion about ten to fifteen feet above the surface of the water. As they approached, it became clear that an entire rickety city stood in the middle of the inky lake and ghost-like trees. This was the floating city of Dorchas. 

Boruto had heard stories of the city before but nothing he had heard was anything like what he was seeing now. He continued to stare openly as their tiny vessel slid smoothly alongside a low dock and stopped between two matching lamps in wrought iron stands. One at a time, they climbed from the boat making the weather-worn boards groan loudly in protest beneath their feet. Boruto paused to gather his courage, then turned to thank the boatman but it was an empty boat that met his eyes. The boatman was gone. The shock was almost enough to topple him from the dock and into the placid water but Mitsuki gripped his shoulders and steadied him. Boruto instantly latched onto the pale Prince. 

"Where did he go?!" His voice cracked as he shrieked and squeezed Mitsuki. 

"Boruto! Will you keep your voice down? We should at least _attempt_ to blend in." Sarada chided him for his outburst. 

"But, he's gone! He was here, and now he's just... gone!" Boruto babbled as he looked over his shoulder at her and pointed animatedly at the boat all while clinging to Mitsuki. 

"I'm not surprised." She said with a roll of her black eyes and a shrug of her shoulders, "I've come to accept that anything is possible while following your dumb ass around. Come on, we need to find an inn." She turned her back on the Princes and walked towards a rickety and splintery looking staircase that lead to the upper level. Boruto pouted after her, then he released Mitsuki and followed. The planks on the dock squeaked and the stairs groaned as they climbed but otherwise felt surprisingly solid. 

At the top of the stairs, Boruto was met with the strangest city he had ever laid eyes on. The wooden platforms that made up the streets and foundation of the city were rough and mismatched. They were all about even but there were some places where the platforms differed in height by as much as six inches. The buildings were arranged on either side of a twenty foot wide thoroughfare where people came and went. The sides of the 'street' were lined with matching wrought iron lamps, each lit with a tiny yellow/orange flame that beat back the heavy velvet darkness and made the city glow warmly in the black mist. 

Buildings that varied greatly in size and complexity, appeared to be just as haphazard as the platforms they rested on. Some were dark while others glowed with light. Some stood straight, others listed dangerously. Still others had wide open windows with thick curtains and no glass. Crooked signs hung outside the doors advertising their businesses while swinging lazily in an non-existent breeze. More platforms and buildings stretched away from the main street in all directions, stretching randomly out further into the lake. There were no stars or even a hint of the moon in the sky. Boruto felt like he existed in a luminous limbo suspended between the darkness below and above. 

With automatic movements, Sarada and Mitsuki covered their heads. Boruto hesitated for a moment, considering casting the illusion spell for Mitsuki again but then he thought better of it. His right arm had been tingling off and on today so he felt reluctant to use magic. Sarada elbowed him painfully in the ribs.

"Put on your hood, you idiot!" She hissed at him, "You should try to keep people from recognizing you here."

"Yeah, yeah." He muttered as he pulled his black hood over his golden hair. Looking around, he figured she had a point. The main avenue was packed with people but every person, without exception, was wearing a heavy cloak and had their head and face covered. 

Despite the number of people, the city was almost silent except for the creaking of wooden planks and the soft murmur of vendors selling their wares. They walked together in silence with Sarada in the lead. Boruto and Mitsuki walked side by side behind her. Boruto hoped they would find something soon. The quiet of the city and consistent groaning of the old wood beneath their feet were putting him on edge. Eventually, Sarada paused in front of a well lit but leaning, multi-level building. A simple sign in an iron bracket showed a picture of a mug of mead and a bed. 

"Looks like we should try here." Sarada said in a low voice. Boruto nodded and they walked through the main door. They were met with what looked like a large tavern that smelled heavily of warmth and food. The room was brightly lit but could not be considered cheerful. There were a few hushed conversations among patrons at their tables but otherwise, it was just as quiet as outside. They walked to the bar and Sarada signaled the innkeeper. 

"Two rooms, please." She said as she placed a fat gold coin on the counter. It was more than enough to cover the rooms. The innkeeper gave her a strange look but he nodded. He slid the coin from the counter, then turned and pulled two small bronze keys from the wall behind and placed them there the coin had been. Sarada nodded her thanks and took the keys. She turned right and walked with purpose, with the boys lagging behind, to the rickety staircase that lead to the upper floors. On the first landing, she turned to Boruto and handed him one of the keys. 

"I assumed you two wanted a room together." She said with a smirk. Boruto flustered while Mitsuki smiled appreciatively.

"Shut up." He said, his cheeks burning red with his blush as he snatched the key from her hand. He ignored her laughter and walked to their room with Mitsuki following closely behind. He could hear Sarada continue to chuckle as she went to her own door.

"Goodnight you two. See you in the morning." She called far too cheerfully.

"Goodnight." Boruto grumped as the key clicked in the lock and the door swung open. Both relief and exhaustion washed over him as he walked into the room. It was fairly simple but comfortable; it wasn't very dissimilar from the one Mitsuki had dragged him to the night they first met. There was only one bed again, but he had expected that. The bed was worn-looking and listed to a side like everything in the city. Still, Boruto was grateful for it and for a night away from the damp, blood-thirsty insects and nanny-Sarada. Maybe now he could enjoy some private time with Mitsuki.

He allowed his pack and weapons to fall from his shoulders and he left them where they lay. When he was beside the bed, he realized Mitsuki hadn't followed him. Boruto looked back at the doorway and saw him still standing in the hallway, staring off to the right. 

"Mitsuki? Is something wrong?" Boruto asked, feeling concerned. At the sound of his words, Mitsuki appeared to come back to himself. He looked at Boruto, then walked into the room and slid off his hood. Once inside, he immediately closed and locked the heavy door behind him. 

"I'm sorry, Boruto. I thought I saw something." He explained while still facing the door.

"Anything I need to be concerned about?" Boruto asked. It was a moment before Mitsuki answered.

"I'm not sure." He admitted.

"Well, I'm sure it's fine." Boruto said absentmindedly. He was too tired to worry about much at the moment. He was half-way through shrugging off his shirt when the sight of his right arm made him freeze. The curse had spread again. V-shaped stripes worked their way down from his wrist and were reaching a little over half-way to his elbow. He felt eyes on him. He wriggled back into his shirt and turned to see Mitsuki staring at him, his head tilted in curiosity.

"Is something wrong, Boruto?" Mitsuki asked.

"No! No, it's nothing." Boruto tried to play it off as he busied himself adjusting his shirt and pulled the edge of his sleeve higher to cover the curse marks. He didn't want Mitsuki to see that it was spreading. He was worried enough about him as it was and the last thing Boruto wanted to do was add more to his stress. He laughed lightly to mask his unease but it only added to the awkwardness of the moment which stretched on uncomfortably. 

"So..." Boruto started after the had scratched the back of his head for so long his scalp was getting sore, "Um... I'm pretty tired so I'm going to go to bed." Mitsuki nodded complacently but he didn't move. He continued to stand by the door, watching Boruto's every move as he climbed into bed. Finally, Boruto'd had enough. It seemed like they both needed a distraction. He laughed to himself to ease his own tension, then patted the spot beside him, "Come join me, Mitsuki." 

Mitsuki hesitated for a second. His eyes flitted again towards the door but then he obeyed. The bed protested with a loud creak as he climbed in beside Boruto, who immediately wrapped his arm around the serpent and pulled him close. Boruto wasn't sure what had the pale Prince so jumpy but now that he had him to himself, he was determined to help him relax. He rubbed Mitsuki's arm and shoulder comfortingly. Mitsuki offered no resistance. He buried his face in the side of Boruto's chest and breathed deeply but the tension did not leave his body completely. 

"Hey." Boruto said gently as he curled his fingers around Mitsuki's pale chin and tilted his head so that he was gazing into matching golden mirrors. He didn't like to see how they were tainted with anxiety. Mitsuki was devastating him with his otherworldly beauty again. Boruto had longed for this time alone with him but he didn't want to do anything if he was uncomfortable. "What's wrong?"

"I'm concerned that we are being followed." Mitsuki said like a confession, "I believe that I sensed someone following us in the swamps. I had hoped that they would not be able to follow us to Dorchas but it appears that they may have." Mitsuki explained. Boruto considered Mitsuki's words before replying. That made sense. Mitsuki had been jumpier than usual in the Swamps and he had seemed to relax a little when they arrived in the city. 

"Well, no concern there." Mitsuki's look morphed from concern to confusion, "You said so yourself. No one would dare follow a basilisk into its lair." Boruto smiled as he indulged in running his thumb over Mitsuki's scaled cheek. He didn't think he'd ever grow tired of touching them. Mitsuki looked unconvinced but he was fast succumbing to Boruto's attentions. "Whatever or whoever it is, we will take care of it in the morning." Boruto said as he continued to stroke Mitsuki's sensitive scales. He practically purred as he leaned into the touch and looked at Boruto with another look of open adoration. 

"Yes, my Sun." Mitsuki’s whispered words made his heart flutter. He leaned in and Mitsuki met him half way, pressing his cool lips against his own. It was soft and chaste, but it was perfect. Too soon, Mitsuki pulled away. His long pale fingers caressed Boruto’s face in return.

“Rest, Boruto. I know you are exhausted. I will keep watch.”


	22. The Stranger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally chapter 22! It's been a week and writing just wasn't high on the priority list but here we are! This chapter was a bit of a mess and I'm still not convinced that it's perfect yet but it's been long enough. I hope you enjoy!

A rustle of clothing and the squeak of a floorboard woke Mitsuki. At first, he was confused. He didn't remember falling asleep. He could feel Boruto's warm body beside his as well as the presence of an intruder. He drew one of his long, silver daggers and rolled, slashing at the invader. Green light crackled to life and sprayed golden sparks as his weapon neared its target. The scene the light revealed made him freeze instantly. 

A man was hunched beside the bed next to Boruto. His skin looked like it was tinged green and gold, though Mitsuki couldn't tell if that was from the light or if it was the man's natural skin color. His skin was lumpy and his wide, mad eyes were reddish-brown, bloodshot and ringed by square scales. Scruffy black eyebrows shot as one across his brow and matched his short, wild, greasy-looking black hair. He had no lips and his mouth was twisted into a wide smile, exposing his yellow teeth that were chipped and crooked. 

The tip of Mitsuki's dagger was fixed at the intruder's scaly throat but he couldn't finish the slash. Long, knobbly fingers tipped with wicked black claws were wrapped around Boruto's neck. 

"Hello, Mitsuki. Long have I wanted to speak with you." The thing stated without losing its twisted smile. He was slowly drumming his chipped claws on Boruto's vein and the skin was starting to turn read from irritation. Boruto looked like he was still sleeping peacefully except his body was limp in the monster's grasp like a rag doll. He must have been placed under a sleeping enchantment to keep him unconscious. Mitsuki felt his blood boil. No one laid their polluting fingers on his Sun and lived. His eyes glowed with his basilisk stare but the villain was ready. He squeezed Boruto's neck and sky blue eyes popped open.

"Mitsuki..." Boruto whispered, his eyes wide and staring 

"Now, now. We wouldn't want any accidents." The stranger jeered. At the sight of blue, Mitsuki slammed his eyes shut. They burned from the aborted stare but he refused to show pain. He blinked his eyes back open and glared cold hatred but the beast's crooked smile only grew wider. "There we go. I knew we'd get to a point where you'd be agreeable." He cackled. Mitsuki hissed his anger.

"What do you want? I swear if you hurt Boruto-"

"I'm aware of that, love." The thing cut him off. He brought his left hand up and a short brass dagger glittered in the weak light. He was inching it towards Boruto's neck. Mitsuki pressed the tip of his dagger into the thing's neck in warning. Blood trickled from the new wound but the intruder ignored it. He hooked the blade's razor tip under the silver chain around Boruto's neck and lifted the crystal from his shirt. The stone tumbled out into the green tinged light. Something about it caught Mitsuki's eye. It was tiny, but he could just make out a spark of white light in the heart of the crystal.

"I also know what you are looking for." He said as he held the stone out to Mitsuki. "Handy little toy, don't you think? But it is not necessary. I know where it is." Mitsuki studied his face hard, looking for any sign of deceit but he found none. He wished he could just kill this thing and be done with it but he needed to know what this creature knew. 

"Where is the key?" Mitsuki asked, not bothering to hide his hatred of the being before him. Despite his frigidness, the creature brightened.

"It is deep in the heart of the swamp, in the fields of poison gas. This one here..." He held Boruto up more for emphasis. It made Mitsuki see red but he forced himself to remain calm. He would make this thing pay later. "...He would never make it, but you... _You_ are built much sturdier than this little one, I think. You are like me." The way the creature licked his teeth suggestively with his forked tongue was nauseating. Mitsuki's disgust must have shown because it decided to speak again, "Oh, I may not be pretty like you, but I think you'll be surprised at just how alike we are." Mitsuki fought the urge to just take its head off here and now.

The beast was disgusting and dangerous, there was no question about that but the creature was not lying. If he really knew where the key is, then he was useful. The creature must have sensed his thoughts. He pushed his face closer to Mitsuki's with open eagerness until he was close enough that Mitsuki could smell his rancid breath. More blood trickled down his scaly neck as the dagger's tip was driven deeper with his movement. 

"I can show you where it is. I can take you there." The beast's voice rasped with his hunger. Mitsuki angled the tip of his blade so it dug into the collar bone and used it to push the thing away from his face. The monster allowed himself to be moved away but still showed no signs of pain. If anything, the creature seemed to be excited by Mitsuki's cruelty.

Everything inside Mitsuki told him to kill the beast and be done with it. He should ignore his silky promise and keep searching for the key by Boruto's side. They would find the key eventually. He had no doubt of that and shortcuts were always more trouble than they were worth. However, what if the beast told the truth? What if the fields were as lethal as he claimed? Then Boruto would be in terrible danger again. He remembered the time they had spent with Grandma. He recalled the hell he had endured waiting for Boruto to wake, not knowing if he even would. It had almost been too much for him. 

Then there was the matter of the key guardian they would inevitably face. The strain from slaying the last one had taken a terrible toll on Boruto, forcing him to use his magic excessively which had accelerated the spread of the curse. There was no telling how powerful the next guardian would be. If Boruto were forced to fight, it would undoubtedly spread more and dangerously shorten their already limited time. In his anxiety, Mitsuki's eyes darted to Boruto's cursed hand. The monster saw.

"Oh, you're concerned about this?" He asked on a mocking voice. Quick as lightning, the bronze knife slit Boruto's sleeve, revealing his arm. Mitsuki's eyes landed on the curse marks and his eyes widened. The marks had spread further. They were over halfway to his elbow. Mitsuki didn't understand. When had this happened? Why had Boruto hidden it from him? He stared at the marks with cold horror pumping through his veins. There wasn't time. They had to collect the keys soon or everything would be for nothing. 

Time was a commodity Mitsuki could not afford to waste. He turned his anger on the thing still clinging to his beloved Sun. The beast was hideous in both body and mind but it was little more than a feral animal. If all was as he said, then it would be faster to humor it. He could allow this beast to take him to the key. Then, he could kill this disgusting animal at his convenience and return to his beloved Sun. 

It would be painful to leave Boruto, he knew that. He wouldn't be able to endure it at all except that it was for Boruto. The curse marks, clear and bold against warm peach skin were a bold reminder of what was at stake. He feared for his Sun's safety in his absence but the alternative was far too dangerous. Mitsuki had no choice but to rely on Sarada. If he hurried, he should be able to return to his side in three days time. The Swamps were not huge and two people could travel faster than four. Boruto would be upset. Mitsuki knew that. He looked regretfully on the face of his Sun. Yes, he would be angry but if Mitsuki was fast enough and brought back the key, along with this monster's head, Boruto might find it in his heart to forgive him.

As Mitsuki considered his actions, something was still bothering him. How did this thing know so much about them and why was he willing to guide him there? He was missing something.

"What do you want?" Mitsuki asked again. The hungry look in the beast's face doubled as he sensed that Mitsuki was considering his offer. He pushed against the dagger again, the tip scraping along his collar bone as he moved. 

"I want _you_ , Mitsuki." He said eagerly, nodding his head as he spoke. 

"And if I refuse?" Mitsuki asked, venom literally dripping from his teeth as he spoke.

"Then I kill him." The creature laughed lowly as his fingers tightened around Boruto's neck. His fetid black claws started to bite into warm flesh. Mitsuki could feel the bile rising in his throat but he forced himself to say the words anyway. This was for Boruto.

"And in exchange?" Mitsuki managed to ask through his teeth.

"Come away with me and I will guide you to the key that you seek." The dagger tip chattered across bone as he pushed forward more in his excitement. It was getting very difficult not to kill this monster. The rolling blue eyes before him were the only reason he held back. Mitsuki had to go through with this. It was the only way to keep his Sun safe. He twisted the dagger and felt a satisfying crunch. The monster's eyes flickered ever so slightly but not from pain. 

"I will go with you..." The creature's eyes lit up with triumph, "... On one condition." Mitsuki added. For the first time, its smile faltered. Mitsuki sat up, keeping the monster under control with his dagger. Mitsuki forced the creature backwards but he didn't release Boruto. 

"Name it." The beast growled. 

"Boruto and Sarada are not to be harmed in any way." The creature scowled and his eyes flashed dangerously but Mitsuki did not waver. He drove the point of his blade deeper between the splintered pieces of bone and sparked his lightning magic through it to emphasize his seriousness. 

"Done." The beast said. He released Boruto, allowing him to flop onto the bed on his back. Boruto's eyes closed and a pained moan escaped his lips as his body made contact with the old bed but he did not wake. Mitsuki kept the thing at arm's length and kept a close eye on him as he moved to check Boruto. There were angry red marks on his neck but otherwise he seemed unharmed. 

"Come. We go now." The creature said. He stowed his knife as he rose to his full unimpressive height and started for the door. Heavy clomping footsteps practically shook the cheap room as he walked in thick leather and metal boots. Mitsuki slid from the bed and stood but he hesitated. He looked sadly down at Boruto's form laying crumpled on the bed. He ran his fingers through Boruto's rich golden hair and caressed his cheek gently. He bent down and kissed Boruto's warm plush lips tenderly. He would be back, he vowed. No matter what, he would return to his Sun's side. The beast was impatient, but Mitsuki would not leave his Sun without a word.

"I'm sorry, Boruto." He whispered in his ear even though he knew Boruto couldn't hear him. "Please understand. I do this for you." Silently, he conjured a single small white snake. It slithered down his arm under his sleeve and passed from his wrist to Boruto's neck. It was all but invisible as it wriggled into Boruto's shirt and settled itself by his beating heart. With this snake, Mitsuki would be able to still be by his Sun. He could track him to the very ends of the earth and he could leave one message. Lastly, Mitsuki carefully removed the crystal necklace from Boruto's neck. He could use it to assure that the beast did not lead him astray and its absence should assure that Boruto would not be able to follow him.

Mitsuki stood straight again and indulged in one last look before he forced himself to turn and follow the beast through the door. His heart ached painfully as he left Boruto but the steady beating of his heart, constantly relayed to the back Mitsuki's mind by the little snake, comforted him. _Three days._ he thought to himself. He would return to his Sun in no more than three days.

Mitsuki followed the creature down the hallway in silence. As they passed Sarada's room, a second snake escaped from Mitsuki's clothing and slithered under the door. With it, he sent a short message to her to care for Boruto. Thankfully, the creature either didn't notice or didn't care. 

They moved quickly through the glowing streets of Dorchas to a secluded dock. There, a black boat waited for them. It was rickety, full of holes and covered in green slime. The poor vessel looked as if it had been dragged from the lake's bottom only hours before. It sloshed dangerously in the inky water, threatening to capsize as Mitsuki stepped into its wet bottom. 

The beast did not speak but watched him obsessively with those wide eyes and fixed smile. Mitsuki sat on the rotten remains of what had once been a bench and allowed the beast to ready them to make way, a task he performed with unmasked glee. Mitsuki stared back at the glowing city, ignoring the creature as much as safety would allow. He didn't remove his eyes from the city, even as it started to fade back into its black cloak of mist. Boruto was back there and Mitsuki's heart was tearing apart. He clung to the comfort of Boruto's steady heartbeat at the back of his mind as the crystal necklace hung heavily around his neck with the weight of his betrayal.


	23. The Missing Moon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, dialogue heavy chapter ahead. At least it's fast paced :)
> 
> And, we are officially over 50k words! AHHHHH! This story is officially a book! I can't believe it! Thank you everyone for reading such a long story!

"Boruto! You open this door right NOW!" Sarada's voice rang in Boruto's ears and the pounding of her fist on the door made his head throb. His body trembled from being awoken so suddenly. He shook his head clear, stretched then looked at he door. It was trembling but remained sturdy against Sarada's fists, which Boruto was grateful for. 

"What's her problem?" He muttered to Mitsuki as he climbed out of bed. It took a moment to unlock the door with his sleep fogged mind and fumbling hands. Eventually, the door creaked open and Boruto stared bleary-eyed into the furious face of Sarada.

"What is it?" Boruto asked around a wide yawn.

"Where's Mitsuki?" She demanded. The question confused him instantly. 

"What do you mean 'where's Mitsuki'? He's right here." Boruto said, turning back and waving into the room towards the bed. It took a second for the sight of the empty room to sink in. Even after it did, it didn't feel real. "Mitsuki?" He called. Boruto looked all around the tiny room even though he could see every corner. This was a joke right? Maybe he had gone downstairs for something. 

Boruto shouldered his way past Sarada and half walked/half ran down the hallway. He thought he heard her call after him but he ignored her. He took the rickety stairs two at a time and jumped the last four. 

"Mitsuki?!" He called into the tavern, drawing all eyes to himself. He ignored them all and scanned the room, looking only for the golden eyes he adored. His chest clenched tighter and his heart pounded loudly in his ears as he realized they were missing. A hand on his shoulder made him cry out in surprise. The hand dragged him roughly back up the stairs and away from the curious stares of the tavern patrons. 

"Will you shut up!" Sarada hissed angrily as she roughly pinned him against the stairway wall and clamped a hand over his mouth. "Mitsuki's gone! I wanted to know if you knew why he left or where he's gone." The second half of Sarada's statement didn't reach his mind. Only the words 'Mitsuki's gone' echoed over and over in his ears, making his core grow cold. Everything else fell away and Boruto felt like he was falling very fast. Mitsuki couldn't be gone. He couldn't be. He'd never leave like this! Boruto's emotions spiraled out of control, rushing to fill the void cold shock had created. He wrenched Sarada's hand off his face. 

"How do you know he's gone?! He would never leave me like this!" He shouted in her face as both anger and denial took the forefront. Sarada flinched slightly but overall she weathered his outburst with a look of deep pity. That pissed him off more. There was need for her to pity him because Mitsuki wasn't gone. 

With one hand, she held him in place as if she was afraid he would bolt again. With her other hand, she reached up to her own shoulder. Her movement looked foreign to Boruto, as if he was watching a dream. She held her hand back out to him and in it was curled a small white snake. The little creature flicked its tongue placidly. It looked up at him with tiny golden eyes that were so similar to Mitsuki's, they made his heart suffer a crippling crack. 

"He... he left this with me. It gave me a message." Sarada said sadly, "I assumed he left one for you too." Pain and hurt tore into Boruto's breaking heart. He was just about to shout that of course he hadn't, when he felt movement on his right arm. His first instinct was to flail but he froze when he actually looked at his right arm. His sleeve was slashed cleanly up to the elbow, exposing the marks of the advancing curse. He knew it had not been like that when he went to sleep. Out of the split material a small snake, perfectly identical to Sarada's, smoothly glided into the lamplight. It curled and slithered up his arm and settled on his shoulder. The little golden-eyed albino snake lifted its head and bumped Boruto's jaw affectionately, then it moved along his neck and settled next to his left ear.

"Boruto..." Mitsuki's soft voice startled him.

"Mitsuki?" Boruto asked, hope starting to push away the despair that had been crushing his heart. 

"Boruto... I'm sorry. Please understand... I do this... for you."

"But why Mitsuki?!" Boruto cried, "What are you doing? Where did you go?!" Boruto asked desperately. The soft message repeated in his ear, confirming that it was a recording and nothing else. Nothing felt real. It was getting hard to breath and the world was starting to spin. 

"What did it say?" Sarada asked cautiously. 

"He said... it said that he was sorry. That he did this... for me." Boruto choked out the bitter words. This felt like a bad dream. In fact, this was a bad dream. Any second now, he was going to wake up and Mitsuki would be there, just like always. 

"Did it say what he was doing?" Sarada pressed as gently as she could. Boruto shook his head. He was having trouble thinking. The only coherent thought in his head was _Why?_ which repeated itself over and over. Was he not good enough? Had he misread something? Was Mitsuki angry with him? The cruel questions bombarded his mind but he had no answers for any of them. 

"Was he acting strangely last night?" Sarada continued to press. Anger rose within him hot and fast.

"What's THAT supposed to mean?!" He snapped, making Sarada flinch again. Deep down, he knew that she was just trying to help and that it was wrong to take it all out on her. None of this was her fault but his heart was falling apart and his sorrow was changing quickly to anger. He had to _do_ something. Actions were comforting to him and exploding was all he felt he could do as the noose of despair tightened around him.

"I _mean_ did he do anything last night to suggest he might take off?!" Sarada roared back. Successfully shouted down, Boruto searched his memories for something, anything that could explain Mitsuki's sudden departure.

"He was tense last night. He said he thought we were being followed." The words tumbled too quickly out of his mouth. Sarada nodded thoughtfully. "We have to go after him." Boruto said, "Wherever he's gone, we can't let him go alone!" Sarada looked away and let him go, crossing her arms across her chest as she took a half-step back. Her white snake slithered smoothly up to her shoulder in rhythm with her movements.

"What? You think we shouldn't?!" Boruto roared. He couldn't believe her. He knew Sarada had always been iffy about Mitsuki but he had thought she had finally grown to accept the Serpent Prince. Hell, they had even started to act like friends from the way they had tag-teamed nannying him at Grandma's. After all that, she was just going to let him go?

"I told you to keep your voice down, idiot!" She said in a deeply exasperated voice as she half rolled her eyes. "He left me a message too, remember? He asked me to look after you until he returns so I believe that it is safe to assume he intends to return soon. I'm thinking that we can wait here until he gets back." Boruto ignored the snide parts of Sarada's speech and tried to process what she was saying. 

"He said he's coming back?" He asked, hope taking the edge off his anger.

"He told me to watch over you until he returns so, yeah, he's going to come back." Sarada repeated. Boruto felt relief wash over him. Mitsuki hadn't left him for good. But, Boruto couldn't understand why he had decided to go out on his own like this.

"But why? Why would he leave me behind?" Boruto voiced his confusion. 

"I would assume he either believed it was too dangerous or it might have had something to do with your curse spreading again." She said, gesturing to the marks showing prominently against his skin under the remains of his sleeve. Instinctively, he moved to hide it but gave up when he realized it was a stupid idea. "Really, Boruto, how long were you planning on hiding that? You know he's more worried about you than anyone." Sarada chided.

"That's exactly why I tried to hide it." Boruto retorted, "He's stressed enough as it is. I didn't want to worry him more. Besides, it hasn't traveled that far. We still have time to lift it." Something about what he said made Sarada's eyes go wide.

"Boruto, was there anything else missing other than Mitsuki?" She asked hurriedly. _What the hell does that matter?_ Boruto thought, feeling his anger rise to the surface again. How could she think of things at a time like this?

"I don't know, Sarada, I was busy looking for Mitsuki." He said scathingly. 

"You idiot!" Sarada snapped, her burning black eyes locking with his, "What about the key and the necklace? Do you still have those?" Boruto rolled his eyes and reached into his pocket. His fingers closed around the air key then he pulled it out and presented it to her. It glittered and and shone richly in his palm, the pearl luminous even in the lamplight.

"Okay, good. Now put it away before someone sees it." She said hastily as she shielded it from prying eyes with her hands, "And the necklace...?" Boruto brought his thumb to his neck and went to hook it under the chain of the necklace but it slipped when he found his neck was bare. Both hands flew to his chest feeling for the crystal but it was gone.

"I don't have the stone." Boruto gasped. Together, they sprinted back up the stairs to his room. In less than a minute, they had torn the tiny room apart and confirmed that the crystal necklace was indeed missing. 

"Well, that confirms it." Sarada said as she looked around the room with her fists on her hips, "He took the necklace but not the map or the key we already have. And you said your sleeve wasn't like that when you went to bed, right?" Boruto nodded impatiently.

"Yeah, yeah we already know all that." He muttered in frustration.

"Well, obviously he must have seen the new marks on your arm and decided to go after the key himself." The raw emotions were surging through Boruto's body again, making it hard to think.

"Why would he do that?" He blurted out the first coherent question that came to mind. 

"Because he's trying to protect you! Idiot!" Sarada yelled as she threw her hands in the air and turned away, animating her frustration with his ineptitude. 

"So, we are just supposed to sit and wait for him to return?!" Boruto knew his voice was rising again but he didn't care, "Sarada, you remember how dangerous the last guardian was! The three of us together couldn't take it down! If it weren't for whatever the _FUCK_ this really is, I don't think we could have!" Boruto shouted, shaking his arm for emphasis. "And we are supposed to expect Mitsuki to take down something like that by himself? YOU can stay here but I'm going after him. He's always calling me his Sun. Well, he is my Moon. I am going to get him back and nothing is going to stand in my way!"

With that, Boruto gathered his things and slung them onto his back. He stormed through the door and down the hallway with Sarada trailing after.

"Boruto! Wait! We don't even know where he's gone" Sarada yelled after him.

"We have the map, don't we? If he hurry, that will get us close enough!" He yelled back over his shoulder without slowing his steps. 

"Damn it..." Sarada swore under her breath. She ran to her room and grabbed her own belongings before hurrying to catch up with Boruto. 

He hardly slowed his pace as he descended the stairs back to the tavern. Many turned to stare as he marched but he ignored them all. He burst through the main doors, not bothering with his hood. The small part of his mind not consumed with finding Mitsuki was startled. He was certain it was morning but the sky above Dorchas was no brighter. It was still the same swirling inky black and the lamps still glowed brightly. He paused and glanced around, trying to decide which direction would be best for finding a boat.

"Boruto! Wait!" Sarada called again from behind him but he ignored her. He picked a direction that looked like it could eventually lead to a dock and struck off. Curious eyes continued to follow him as he walked through the streets with determined purpose. He thought he kept hearing Sarada hiss his name after she caught up and walked by his elbow but he continued to defiantly ignore her. 

Left, then right, right again, left... He marched through the orange glow of the lamps on street after rickety street until Boruto finally saw something that resembled a dock. It was a long and crooked pier that stretched like a narrow finger out into the darkness of the swamps. Nets hung from its posts and small huts stood looking out into the darkness with spools of rope slung on the walls and rooftops. A staircase descended to a low dock about halfway down the pier on the left side. Boruto walked to it and descended the stairs. An old man dressed in what looked to be damp rain gear was tending to a large fishing boat tied alongside the dock. 

"You there! How much to rent your boat?" Boruto demanded, forgoing all pleasantries. The man glanced up at him without pausing his work. When he looked again, he froze and dropped a square object he had been moving from the boat deck to the dock. He stood up slowly as he continued to stare openly and his mouth fell open to reveal several missing teeth. Boruto had no patience for this. 

"Hey! I asked you how much to rent your boat!" Boruto stated impatiently. The old man continued to stare. Then, the image of the fisherman disappeared as something leapt onto his back from behind and fabric slid messily over his hair and half his face. 

"Boruto, you _moron_. Keep your damn head covered!" Sarada rasped in his ear as she practically climbed down from his shoulder. Evidently, she had jumped on his back and had forced his hood over his head. She raised her voice and addressed the fisherman next, "Yes, we are looking to hire a boat to take us into the swamps and to buy any equipment we may need."


	24. Giving Chase

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally finished! This one fought me hard in editing but I think we are at the "good enough" mark again.

Boruto sat at the bow of the boat. His eyes were trained forward as the vessel glided its way through the darkness. To an outside observer, he was calm, if a little tense in the shoulders. That was the only indication of the storm that was rolling in his mind. He hated sitting still. He preferred to act because action distracted from his emotions. Unfortunately, for the moment, he had done all he could. With nothing to distract him, his emotions raged and warred each other in his heart and mind. The movement of the fishing boat through the dark provided a little comfort. The motion was proof that he was acting even if it was slow.

The little white snake lay curled contentedly in his lap. Its head was buried in the palm of Boruto's hand and leaned happily into his thumb as he absent-mindedly stroked its little eye ridge. He was grateful for its company. He had lost count of the times he had listened to Mitsuki's message. He wasn't looking for meaning or anything different anymore. He just wanted to hear Mitsuki's voice. 

He could feel Sarada's eyes on the back of his head but he ignored her. She had been watching him for hours and he deeply wished that she would find something else to occupy her time. He knew she was worried about him and part of him appreciated her concern but there was nothing she could do to help him. He knew he wouldn't be okay until he had Mitsuki back. 

The old captain of the boat was staring at him too but at least he was trying to be less obvious. He could feel the second set of eyes boring into his back occasionally and it sent shivers of irritation through his body each time. The old man hadn't said much as Sarada had negotiated his services and purchased the supplies she insisted they needed. Boruto had watched and admitted internally that she was right but he would never say that to her face. Now that they were under way, he could only guess at why the old man was so interested in him. It was almost like he...

The pieces came together. Crap, the old captain had recognized him. In his determination to chase after Mitsuki, Boruto had forgotten all about hiding his face. Sarada was right again, he guessed. He wasn't exactly "low-profile". Oh well, the damage was done and there was nothing he could do about it now. He couldn't ask the old geezer to stay quiet or threaten him or even bribe him into silence. If anything, that would only make him more eager to gossip. At least, as of right now, he had no proof of what he was seeing. All Boruto could do was keep quiet about why he was so far away from the capitol and essentially alone. 

Slowly, the deep black sky started to lighten to a steel grey, then to a milky white. The now pure mist swirled lazily around them, releasing its grasp as they neared the edge of the black swamp. This part of the Swamps looked vastly different than the wetlands they had crossed on the way to Dorchas. The trees were much fewer in number and they were completely black and missing bark in places. Grey moss hung like tendrils from the remaining branches but looked thin and sickly as they reached for the water below. The water was still black but it had an acid green film on the surface that varied in intensity and thickness. 

Sticks and sturdy water plants broke the surface randomly and the air was heavy with humidity and the smell of salt mixed with decay. The mist was thinner and rolled in lethargic waves a few hundred feet away. The sun was able to penetrate weakly to shine on the surface of the water, glitter on wet leaves and cast long shadows from the skeleton trees.

The fishing boat cut a path through the slime as they went. There was no sound except for the sloshing of the water against the boat and the steady thrum of its engine. Boruto jumped when the relative silence was disturbed by a hiss and a low growl. The boat had ventured too close to a large alligator that had been sunning itself on a rotten log. Boruto stared in awe. He had never seen one before. The ancient-looking reptile bore its teeth menacingly and hissed its displeasure again before abandoning the log and splashing into the swamp.

Boruto instinctively held the little snake closer to his body and shielded it with an arm. He knew he was being stupid. They were safe on the boat and a little snake wouldn't go far in satisfying an alligator but he could't help himself. He had lost Mitsuki. He didn't want to lose this last piece he had of him as well. 

Suddenly, the motor stilled and the boat drifted. Boruto looked to Sarada, who looked just as confused as he felt. He stood and tucked the little snake safely within his shirt before turning to see what was wrong. 

"This is as far as I go." The old fisherman announced from the wheelhouse. Boruto may not know the Swamps as well as the old man, but he knew they were still at least a day away from their destination.

"Please, sir. Will you at least take us to shore?" She asked with far more politeness than Boruto would have bothered with. 

"I cannot take you any further." The old man repeated with a sneer. Boruto had no patience for this. The fisherman was wasting time they didn't have. Boruto started forward but Sarada held out an arm to block his way. He stopped but it took tremendous self control. 

"Then we will buy your lifeboat." Sarada said as she pointed to one of the two life boats stowed on the deck, "Just give us a moment to load it and we will be on our way."

"Hold on now, little Missy. I didn't say I was going to sell it to you." The fisherman gave Sarada a strange look as he stroked his grey beard. Sarada's eyes narrowed behind her red-rimmed glasses.

"We are prepared to make a generous offer." She ground out. Her tone was still polite but this time, there was an edge of warning in her voice. Boruto itched to throttle the man so they could move on. Mitsuki was getting further away from him with every second that they wasted with this old fool. Sarada's hand pressed back against his chest, keeping him restrained for the moment. Boruto pushed back, silently telling her that he wouldn't wait much longer. 

"I doubt any offer you can make me will compare to a Prince's ransom." The old man jeered as he pulled out a long knife. Boruto had officially had enough. He went to move Sarada's arm but she removed it first, giving him permission. Not that he needed it. He stomped forward, approaching the captain quickly with violent intent. The captain raised his blade but Boruto had already drawn his own knife. With an easy flick of his wrist he disarmed the fool, sending his blade high into the air and over the side of the boat where it splashed into the water below. Boruto then seized the old man by the front of his overcoat, picked him up and slammed him roughly into the side of the wheelhouse. 

"Listen up, you old geezer." Boruto snarled, his face only inches away from the fisherman's, "You had your chance to make a little gold and go back to your miserable little life but you've crossed the line. Now, we are taking your boat and all of your supplies and burning your ship behind us. If you are lucky, we won't tie you to the helm and burn you with it."

By the time Boruto finished, the man's face was ashen. He glanced from Boruto, to Sarada who had come up beside the Prince. His fear quickly turned to panic when his eyes locked with her glowing red ones. Clearly enjoying herself, she brought her hand close to his face which was filled with fire. 

"No! Please, No! I beg you, Prince Boruto, have mercy!" The sight was so pathetic, it was disgusting and Boruto's face twisted to show his revulsion. 

"Fine." He started to let the captain down. Just as the old man was starting to babble is cowardly thanks, Boruto turned and threw him over the side. Sarada gave Boruto a hard look, which he returned defiantly; then he caved. "Fine." He said again. He drew and swung his sword, smoothly cutting the ropes of the second life boat. It fell unceremoniously into the swamp with a large splash. "But I'm still burning the ship." He spun on his heels and started to load their new supplies. 

"I expected no less." Sarada said with a smile as she hurried to help. 

*

Boruto's blood was still boiling and his heart was pounding in his ears. He didn't need to look back to know that the smoke from the burning vessel was curling slowly into the sky. Sarada rowed in silence. She had volunteered to take the first shift rowing their little boat. It was her way of giving him space. 

They had momentarily considered taking the larger vessel. The motor had made it an attractive option but it was slow, bulky and difficult to maneuver. They consulted the map and found that the shore was close by so they burned the ship behind them as promised.

Boruto sat at the bow of the crowded dinghy with his eyes fixed on the horizon. The little snake wriggled its way to his neck and nuzzled his jaw. Boruto was grateful for the comfort but he tucked it securely back within the folds of his collar. He had seen too many things in these dangerous waters to take risks with his little friend.

"Maybe, we should have killed him." Sarada's words hung in the still air. Boruto cocked one of his pointed ears in her direction and waited patiently for her to continue. It wasn't like her to say such things. "It's bad that he recognized you. If he makes it back to Dorchas, the whole kingdom will know you were there."

"So?" Boruto asked moodily. What did it matter if everyone knew he had been to Dorchas? By the time the news made it back to his father, he would be long gone anyway. 

"So..." Sarada continued with the air like she was talking to someone very slow. It was the tone she used most often with him, "There will be more people coming after us!" Boruto shrugged.

"Let them come." He said with as much apathy as he could muster but he was aware of the bitterness that slipped through. The old captain had been less than nothing and honestly, Boruto was itching for a fight. It would help him to vent his anger and anxiety. 

"Boruto, surely even you aren't that stupid." Sarada said with a heavy sigh, "Even if they are push-overs (which they aren't) it would be much easier to travel without half the kingdom hunting for us." 

"He has to make it back to Dorchas first. And it's not like he has proof." Boruto muttered.

"I guess that's true but I'm sure he wasn't the only one who recognized you. You practically stormed across the entire city with your head uncovered." Sarada said scathingly. Boruto knew she was right again but he decided to ignore her once again. The damage was done anyway so there was no point in worrying about it. 

He had been gone from the capitol for over a month now and until the fisherman, they had not run into a problem like this. The only other time Boruto had run into trouble was his second night away when he's had the run-in with the band of thugs. His throat tightened at the memories. That had been the night he met Mitsuki. 

Now that he thought about it, no one bothered him when Mitsuki was near. He had never truly felt threatened by Mitsuki. However, his presence was formidable to others, even when they didn't know what he was. In a way, Mitsuki was like a beautiful bodyguard. Mitsuki held a lot of influence, he guessed as he chuckled under his breath. The last thoughts came with deep fondness and a stab of pain.

Boruto didn't care if people were trying to find him. He knew he could hold his own. The only thing he did care about was getting Mitsuki back. The need dominated his every thought and emotion. He didn't feel anything other than the yearning to have the pale Prince back by his side. He hardly even felt tired or hungry. Luckily, he had Nanny-Sarada to force those things on him.


	25. The Water Key

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to Mitsuki's POV!

Mitsuki despised the beast. His favorite way to pass the time when they weren't traveling was to imagine all the different ways he could kill this thing. It distracted him from the painful ache of his heart. This monster was the reason he'd been forced to abandon Boruto. Even if that wasn't the case, Mitsuki would kill this thing on principle alone. 

They had crossed the lake that first morning in silence except for the rasping of the creature's breath. Mitsuki was certain that the thing had a name but he hadn't bothered to learn it. It was nothing more than a feral beast to him and was unworthy of a name. It was approaching evening when the corpse of the boat they road in finally arrived at the shore. The ground from there was soft and thick green grass grew in clumps from the black mud. As they continued on, the terrain grew more open. The trees fell away gradually to a grassy mud flat and it was here that they stopped for the first night.

Darkness fell but Mitsuki refused to sleep. He was determined not to show any vulnerability while in the presence of the creature. Despite his caution, he awoke suddenly just before dawn with the thing laying next to him. It was staring at him and smiling widely. Mitsuki instantly lashed out, slashing and stabbing at the beast with his claws. The attack narrowly missed its vitals, quite by accident. He had intended to kill it, until he remembered that he needed this beast alive. Dark blood dripped from the wounds but the creature was unperturbed. If anything, its smile grew wider. 

Mitsuki was starting to feel deeply troubled. That was the second time he had fallen asleep without remembering doing so. He didn't need to rest like normal living beings. As long as he had food and his stress was low, he could forego sleep all together. Admittedly, his stress levels had been much higher recently. He had collapsed from exhaustion while tending to Boruto at Grandma's farm but even under those conditions, he could go three or four days before he needed to sleep. Now, he had fallen asleep twice in two days and he suspected that the monster was to blame. 

As infuriating as the creature was, it did appear that it was leading Mitsuki in the right direction. The little light at the heart of the crystal was steadily gaining strength as they traveled. That and the constant beating of Boruto's heart at the back of his mind, were the only things that kept him from slaughtering the creature like the animal it was.

It was afternoon when the the terrain started to change. The ground was growing more firm and the the grass taller and more frequent. It wasn't long before Mitsuki found himself standing in waist deep grass that seemed to stretch on forever. The most distinctive feature of this part of the Delta Swamps was the smell. It started as just a trace of rotten eggs but as they continued, the smell grew so pungent that Mitsuki felt he could hardly breathe for the stench. When he was sure it would overwhelm him, the smell suddenly disappeared. He was grateful that the smell was finally gone but he immediately became alarmed when he realized he couldn't smell anything at all. The monster noticed his alarm.

"Oh, it's still there, love. That's the nature of the Poisonous Flats. The gas deadens your sense of smell. Not long after, it kills normal creatures. Lucky for us, we aren't normal creatures." The creature moved forward a few paces, then chuckled and spoke again, "And I'd be cautious about your lightning spells, love. One spark and the entire flat will go up!" The glee with which the creature spoke made Mitsuki think it enjoyed the thought of being burned alive.

The strain was growing steadily as they walked on and Mitsuki felt himself nearing the breaking point. The creature had developed a habit of touching his hair at every opportunity and frequently called him "pretty". At each offense, Mitsuki would give the thing another bleeding slash or a swelling bruise but nothing seemed to discourage it. It was as if the thing fed on Mitsuki's cruelty. 

The second night, Mitsuki's patience was at its limit. He sat awake, watching the beast well into the night but again he found himself waking just before dawn. The beast was laying next to him and stroking his hair. The feel of the uneven black claws on his scalp sent him into a blind rage. He attacked the beast outright, not caring if the thing perished. His claws ripped and tore at everything he could reach as he hissed his fury. Mitsuki felt his claws scrape bone and lacerate organs as he ripped flesh from the beast in large chunks. Hot blood covered his arms, splattered his face and soaked through his torn clothing but he didn't care. 

There were cleaner ways to kill this monster but Mitsuki was enjoying the savage pleasure of ripping apart the thing that had tormented him for days. He didn't need this creature to guide him. He had the necklace. He would find the key on his own and bring it back to Boruto. He would save his Sun, no matter what the cost. 

Mitsuki went to slice his deadly claws across the creature's neck. He intended to take his head off or rip out its throat; it didn't matter which as long as the thing died. However, his killing blow met only with air. He stumbled but regained his balance instantly. He whirled around, searching for the beast in the weak light of the dawn, eager to finish it for good. 

He heard it before he saw it. A disgusting gurgling sound mixed with heavy wheezing. The gurgling sound quickly quieted as the wheezing gained strength. Mitsuki saw the thing then. It was standing about thirty feet away and it's greenish arms were crossed over its mangled chest. Blood flowed from its many wounds to soak the grass beneath its feet. The remains of its leather shirt hung in ribbons from its shoulders. The creature's back was was heaving as it staggered but then it started to straighten. As the sounds it was making gained in strength, Mitsuki realized with horror that the thing was laughing. He stared as it threw open its arms and flung back its head, laughing until the entire marsh rang with its mirth.

"That's the way, love!" It wheezed out between fits of laughter, "You sure are a spirited one!" It dissolved again into fits of hysterical laughter. Mitsuki couldn't do anything but watch it laugh. He had mangled the beast to the point that it was almost skinless and many bones were broken and exposed. His claws, the ground and grass were caked with the monster's gore and pieces of its flesh littered the trampled grass but even that had only excited the creature. "It's alright, Mitsuki. There's no harm in a little fun." It said lightheartedly, misinterpreting the meaning of Mitsuki's look of disgust and horror. 

Despite the wide gashes across its face, the mad smile was back in its usual fixed position. It raised a clawed hand to its face and wiped an irritating trickle of blood but the rest it allowed to flow freely. It turned its back on Mitsuki and began to walk South, continuing its journey as if it had never been interrupted. When Mitsuki did not immediately follow, it overturned its head without turning its body and fixed its mad eyes on him. 

"The key is not far now." The thing's head spun back into its proper place with a sick 'snap'. Mitsuki followed but at a cautious distance. He continued to stare as what was left of the thing's skin began to bubble like hot wax. The edges of the larger wounds reached for each other with fat fingers of greenish flesh. The blood slowed its flow then stopped as the fingers joined and hid exposed bones and organs once more. Mitsuki's face twisted with disgust as the thing healed itself. Next time, he's be sure to take off its head. 

Mitsuki followed the creature in silence for hours. He checked the crystal at regular intervals, confirming that the little light was still growing brighter. He was starting to have difficulty controlling his impatience. He had vowed to return to Boruto in three days time and now the sun was high on the second. His consciousness reached back once again and gently cradled the heartbeat in his mind. If it weren't for this comfort, we was sure he would have lost his mind by now.

The only positive he could see was the stone was shining brightly now. Wherever the key was, it was very close. Mitsuki mentally prepared for battle. It wouldn't be long before the guardian made itself known. 

The persistent peacefulness of the wetland put Mitsuki on edge. The atmosphere was completely silent except for the whisper of the breeze through the tall grass. The gas looked to have killed everything but the sturdy plant life. Soon, large granite boulders began to appear one by one and the sky grew brighter and more blue.

At first, the backs of the silver-grey stones were only just visible over the tips of the swaying grass. They quickly grew larger until their polished surfaces stood high above the sea of grass. The monster approached a cluster of particularly large stones and slipped from view. Mitsuki hurried to follow. As he drew closer, he saw that there was an almost invisible gap in the rocks. He slipped into the opening but proceeded with caution. The guardian still had yet to show itself and the crystal was shining like a tiny sun. Mitsuki reached the end of the crevice and paused while still within the shelter of the rocks. He drew both his daggers then crept forward slowly.

Just past the gap in the boulders, there was a little grassy clearing that was open to the sky. The giant granite boulders formed a high and solid wall around the small meadow and high clouds drifted across the baby blue sky overhead. In the exact center, almost hidden in the tall grass, stood what looked like a small alter made of the same stone as the boulders.

The creature was standing in the meadow in front of the little alter, not bothering to look back. Mitsuki stalked forward. After the beast retrieved the key, he would only have a small opportunity to kill it before he had to face the guardian. Mitsuki watched carefully as the creature placed a clawed hand on the smooth stone surface of the alter. There was a flash of white light and the polished surface split in two. The beast reached inside and removed a small object. Mitsuki could only just make out the sparkle of blue and bronze as the creature's hand passed through a beam of sunlight. 

It turned its head and smiled widely at Mitsuki. Its eyes were wider than ever and they appeared more red than brown in the sunlight. As it stared at Mitsuki, its pupils appeared to lengthen into slits. It stepped forward and held out what was unmistakably the water key. It was en exact match to the air key they had collected in the Wastes, with ornamental bronze filigree around a central stone. Except instead of a pearl, this one was set with a rich blue sapphire. But something was wrong. The last key had been within the body of the last guardian. Mitsuki looked again at the crystal and saw that it was still shining brightly. The seal was not broken yet. The guardian still lived but where was it?

Mitsuki put the concern temporarily out of his mind. The time had finally come for him to kill this beast. He went to strike but his body would not move. The beast's smile grew impossibly wider as it took each slow, deliberate step towards Mitsuki. Realization struck him then. This beast _was_ the key guardian. How could he have been so blind? It answered all the questions that had been haunting his mind: How the beast had known so much about them, how it knew about Boruto's curse and their quest to find the keys, everything. 

"What's wrong, love?" The monster jeered as it came close enough to touch. It held the key under Mitsuki's face where it glittered in the sunlight. "Isn't this what you came for? Why don't you take it?" Mitsuki's blood boiled with rage. Here was the very thing he had abandoned Boruto to find. All he had to do was take it and kill this monster. Then he would be free to return to his Sun but he couldn't move a muscle. He glared again at the beast. He wanted to slash, stab, use his stare, anything at all that would kill this thing but even his basilisk powers were somehow being repressed.

The guardian stepped closer to Mitsuki, close enough to for its breath to fan over his face. The hand not holding the key lifted to Mitsuki's face and caressed his jaw and chin. Then, it smoothed over the scales on his cheek. Mitsuki wanted to jerk away but the spell held him in place. _NO!_ his mind screamed in protest. No one was allowed to touch him like that, no one but his Sun. Only Boruto could touch him. 

He fought the spell with all he had, glaring his deepest loathing at the creature as he did but still the spell held firm. As the claws moved from his face to his hair, he wondered if anything would remove the memories of its clammy hands on his body.

"You are beautiful, Mitsuki." The key guardian hissed while flicking its forked tongue against his cheek, "You belong with me, not with Boruto. He is being consumed by the curse anyway. You know he doesn't have long. Come, stay with me. I know how alike we are. You are a monster, just like me."

 _No!_ Mitsuki's mind fought back against the poisonous words. He wasn't like this creature. He was a basilisk but he was more than that. Boruto saw past his heritage and saw him as a person, an equal, a friend. Boruto trusted him! Boruto loved him! He was not going to let him die! It didn't matter what Mitsuki had to do, he was going to save his Sun. His body started to glow with a acid green aura as he felt his power suddenly intensify. His fingers shook as the spell started to weaken. 

A sudden emptiness in his mind made his breath hitch and his heart stop. The weakening spell suddenly shattered allowing Mitsuki to stagger backwards and the green glow died. His daggers fell into the grass as his hands flew to hold the sides of his head. It was gone. Boruto's precious heartbeat had suddenly vanished. Mitsuki's breath came in ragged gasps as his blood turned to ice. It couldn't be true. He searched every corner of his mind as he ran his fingers over the back of his head where the beloved beating had been only seconds before. Was Boruto dead? Desperately, he reached out for Sarada's snake but found only nothingness. Something had happened and now Boruto was gone. 

Mitsuki’s chest exploded with pain as his heart ripped itself to pieces. He staggered then dropped to his knees, overwhelmed by the pain of the loss. It was too much. He couldn't bear it. He pulled his hair and screamed. In the aftermath of his cries, the emptiness in his mind was quickly reflected by his heart . 

"What's wrong, love? Did you lose something precious?" Mitsuki's head snapped up. The guardian was mocking him. It knew. Somehow, it knew what had happened and it was responsible. Rage and fury Mitsuki had never felt before took over his mind and body. His green aura returned and intensified until it was almost white. Ghostly, snake-like tendrils made of pure magic energy floated around him and hissed as they circled. The key guardian took a half step back as he took in Mitsuki's new appearance with awe. Then it laughed.

"That's it, Mitsuki! Show me the monster that you are!"


	26. Trap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Boruto and Sarada chapter. This one was a real struggle but I think I am very happy with how it turned out. I didn't mean for it to get so intense but it works so enjoy!

Boruto hurried across the grassy flats. He was moving as fast as he could without running outright. The protective mask he wore over his mouth and nose was cumbersome and limiting his breathing. The goggles covering his eyes were scratched and lead to him stumbling more than once but he pressed on.

The last two nights had been miserable. The first was just as buggy and wet as their first unfortunate night out in the swamps. However this time, Boruto didn’t have the comfort of Mitsuki beside him so he hadn't slept a wink. The second was less buggy as they were further inland but it was just as miserable and lonely. If he shed tears in the darkness, Sarada was kind enough to pretend she couldn't hear them. It was only sheer exhaustion that finally forced him to drop off in the early hours of the morning. At dawn, Boruto felt more exhausted than ever. His body felt heavy and dark bags had formed under his eyes. His motions were automatic and fueled by pure will alone.

As they pressed on through the early morning hours, the smell of the air slowly changed from water and grass to rotten eggs. The change was subtle at first but it gained in strength until Boruto's temples throbbed and his eyes burned. At that point, Sarada had pulled some masks and goggles from her bags. He had wondered what was in the bags that she refused to leave behind but he hadn't cared enough to ask. She pressed a mask and a pair of goggles into his hands with a curt order to put them on immediately. To his credit, he obeyed without question.

According to the map, they were on the edge of the general location of the water key and still they had seen no sign of Mitsuki. At mid-morning, movement caught Boruto's eye. He turned instinctively and saw a gathering of several large ravens. Typically, the sight of scavengers gathering at the site of carrion was not unusual, except this was the first sign of life they had seen since the sea of grass began.

Boruto wasn't sure what was driving him to do it but the next thing he knew, he was running towards the birds with his heart in his throat. He both dreaded and needed to see what was there. Sarada started to call after him but gave up and followed. The birds scattered as they arrived and the scene that met their eyes was a grisly one. The grass was broken and flattened completely in places over a wide area. The vegetation still standing was painted red with blood. 

The blood was everywhere. It stood in dark pools mixed with the flattened grass. Splatter patterns spread in all directions and large pieces of flesh with short hair lay congealing in the sunlight. A couple of the bolder ravens sat on the biggest lumps, ripping pieces off with their red-stained beaks. Boruto stared at the carnage before him trying to comprehend the gory sight. 

"What happened here?" Sarada asked airily, expressing out loud his as well as her own awe and disbelief. Whatever had happened, it had been recent. The pools of blood were only half dry and the flesh was still wet. The grass rippled around them in a sudden breeze, making the land feel surreal. Then the movement of something else in the breeze caught his eye. It looked like a torn piece of leather clothing and it was laying on the edge of one of the pools of blood. 

Boruto moved to examine it more closely, then another tattered piece of cloth made Boruto's core go cold. Tangled in the grass and fluttering in the gust, half soaked with bright red blood, was a piece of black cloth with gold trim. Boruto untangled the cloth and held it in his shaking hands. It was a piece of Mitsuki's sleeve. Sarada peered over his shoulder and gasped she recognized the fabric as well.

"Mitsuki was here." She stated the obvious. Boruto's fingers closed around the scrap of fabric.

"He was attacked." Boruto stated, his anger and worry making his voice shake. He glanced around the scene again and spotted a bloody trail leading off to the south. "He's hurt! We have to hurry!" He cried as he moved to follow the trail.

"Boruto! Wait!" He heard Sarada yell after him. He was going to ignore her in favor of rushing after Mitsuki but a hand on his shoulder held him back. "Boruto! Will you stop and _think_ for once?!" Sarada yelled as she dug in her heels, forcing him to stop. He turned and glared at her as best he could through the scratched goggles, "Look around you and I mean _really_ look. That is the only scrap of Mitsuki's clothing but there are shreds of leather everywhere!" She yelled her frustration as she gestured around at the ghastly scene, disturbing another raven in the process. 

Now that she said it, Boruto noticed that there were many pieces of the leather clothing scattered and intermixed with the blood and flesh. Boruto knew there was something to that but his anxiety was making thinking difficult. 

"What's your point?" Boruto asked when he had been silent for too long. What did the details of the fight matter? All that did matter was that Mitsuki had been here and he was probably hurt. They had to find him soon.

"My _point_ is that it is clear that Mitsuki was doing the attacking!" Sarada yelled at him but the effect of her fury was somewhat muted by her protective gear. Boruto blinked at her as her words sank in. 

"What does it matter if Mitsuki did this? If he did, then he had a reason to! I know it!" He was yelling at her but he wasn't sure why. She gave him a knowing look but he turned away. The gruesome scene met his eyes again and he suddenly felt like he couldn't breathe. There was a reason for this. He knew there was. Mitsuki wouldn't just kill someone like this without reason. He didn't attack randomly. He trusted Mitsuki. He just had to find him and everything would be explained. 

"Where's the body...?" Sarada's muffled voice interrupted Boruto's internal panic. 

"What?" He asked.

"Clearly, Mitsuki tore whoever it was apart. Nothing could have survived this but I can't find the body." She elaborated.

"Well, they must have because they left a trail." Boruto said with heavy irritation as he pointed to the red and trampled grass leading south. 

"Something's not right-" Sarada started again but Boruto'd had enough.

"I don't care, Sarada!" He roared as much as he could from behind his own bulky mask. "The point is Mitsuki was here and it wasn't long ago. I don't know why he would do this but I do know that it will all be explained when we find him!" His body shook with his emotions and his eyes swam with tears but he ignored everything and turned to follow the trail. Sarada swore her frustrations colorfully behind him but soon hurried to keep up. 

They followed the trail in relative silence with Boruto in the lead. Every now and then, Boruto could make out some muttering coming from Sarada but he ignored her as best he could and focused on the path in front of them. The traces of blood were growing lighter as the victim's blood slowed from a steady stream to a trickle. Abruptly, the blood trail stopped all together but there was still no sign of a body. Instead, the trail continued leading south in the form of clean broken and flattened grass.

In the distance, Boruto could see that the terrain was steadily becoming rockier but the trail still remained clear. By midday, Boruto and Sarada found themselves surrounded by large silver-grey boulders. Boruto slowed his pace. Something didn't feel right. Boruto wasn't sure if it was the stillness of the air or the unusual clarity of the trail but something was putting him on edge. He gripped the handles of his blades for comfort as he slowed his pace further. They were close now. He could feel it but he couldn't shake the feeling that something was very wrong. 

Suddenly, the ground beneath him shifted and what looked like hundreds of thick orange and brown snakes leapt from the earth. 

"Sarada!" Boruto yelled in warning as the never-ending pythons streamed from the earth, reaching for Boruto and curling around his body. Boruto jerked backwards, drawing and swinging his blades in large arcs. Snakes fell away in large numbers but more surged forward to take their places. By the time he had mostly freed himself, most of his already ruined shirt was gone and with it, Mitsuki's little snake. Panic seized Boruto as he looked frantically around for his little friend while he struggled to beat back wave after wave of snakes.

A tiny flash of snow white caught Boruto's eye. In the center of the main body of the twisting snakes was the little white snake. It was tangled and twisting in the shredded remains of his shirt. It thrashed violently, trying to free itself from both the tattered cloth and the much larger snakes that had sunk their teeth into every inch of its exposed flesh.

"No!" Boruto cried. He doubled his efforts, hacking his way into the virtual hydra to free his little friend. Hands on his shoulders pulled him from the writhing body and flung him roughly clear of the grasping snakes. He stumbled, lost his footing completely and fell hard on his hip and side. His blades glanced off each other, showering white sparks that immediately erupted into balls of flame that singed his face. Boruto blinked through his goggles, then realization hit.

"Sarada! NO!!" He was too late. It happened in slow motion. Sarada was standing tall. Her hands were in the air in front of her face as she began casting a fire spell. The snakes were latching onto her legs and body, tearing at her clothing with their tiny razor-like teeth. Between her hands, fire sparked to life, then roared out of control as the gas around them ignited. Then there was nothing but light. 

The explosion was massive. The impact left Boruto dazed with his ears ringing. As soon as some semblance of awareness came back to him, he struggled to his feet. The world swam before his eyes as he tried to orient himself. The blast had torn through the land for at least a hundred yards in all directions. The grass had been reduced to ashes along with the snakes from whatever the fuck they had stumbled upon. Boruto could only guess that the steady coastal breeze was what had kept the entire grassland from going up in flames.

Fires openly burned in random places, fueled by the gases seeping from the black soil. Boruto struggled through the war zone, looking for Sarada. His heart clenched painfully as he passed the blackened remains of his little snake friend, tangled with the remains of the other snakes. He left it behind and struggled on, limping and holding his singed left arm with his right and still mostly deaf from the incessant ringing in his ears.

At last, he found her. She was laying on her back at least twenty feet away from where she had cast the spell. Her hair and clothes were singed and her skin was blackened with soot. Her goggles and mask were miraculously still in place as she lay still on the smoldering earth. 

"Sarada!" Boruto cried as he struggled to her side. He dropped to his knees and checked her body for injuries. Except for mild burns and her unconscious state, there didn't seem to be anything obviously serious. Being a fire mage seemed to have granted her at least a little protection against the fiery explosion. 

"Hey! Sarada. Wake up." Boruto said as he tapped her cheek firmly with his fingertips. She didn't move. He took her shoulders and shook her lightly. Her own snow-white snake rolled limply from her tunic, clearly dead. The sight sent another stab of pain through his heart but he stayed focused on Sarada. "Come on, Sarada. Wake up." Boruto pleaded. Sarada's head rolled sideways and Boruto's heart stopped. A trickle of blood was flowing from her ear.

Boruto fought the panic that was rising inside as he pulled off her goggles. Her eyes were half closed and glazed. He went to remove her mask to check for breathing but he hesitated. He glanced around at the small fires still burning close by. He decided they should keep the gas down as long as they burned. He removed her mask and listened for breath but he still couldn't hear well enough to be able to tell if she was breathing. He had never felt so helpless before. He couldn't stop the tears that were falling from his eyes as ripped off his own mask and goggles before cradling her in his arms.

"Please, Sarada! Please, don't die." Boruto begged as he rocked her unresponsive form back and forth, "I'm sorry. It's all my fault. I- I promise I'll listen from now on. Just please! Please wake up." He allowed his tears to flow freely as he tightened his hold on his sister. He hated himself. One by one, everyone he cared about was being taken away and he had no one to blame but himself. 

"Damn it!!" He screamed the curse at the sky as the tears came faster. It was his fault she had gotten into this, his fault he had lost Mitsuki and it was his fault that he had gotten cursed in the first place.

Sarada's body gave a sudden and almighty lurch and she gasped deeply, the return of life breaking Boruto from his cursing and self loathing.

"Sarada?" Boruto asked, hardly believing what he was seeing. He held her steady as she clutched her chest and stomach. She coughed and wheezed raggedly but her breathing was slowly becoming more steady.

"M- mask..." She was finally able to gasp out. Boruto wanted to laugh out loud with relief and he did as he handed her the equipment. She punched him weakly in the shoulder in retaliation as she pulled them on, making him laugh harder. Finally, she turned her black eyes on him. 

"What are you doing?!" She yelled as much as her raspy voice would allow. Boruto didn't have an answer for that. Was she serious? "Why aren't you wearing your mask? Idiot!" Oh. He had forgotten he'd taken it off. He couldn't help it. He laughed long and loud as he slipped on his own mask and goggles, wiping the tears of mirth from his eyes as he did. "I fail to see what is so funny." Sarada grumped as she struggled to get to her feet. Boruto stood with her, providing shaky support by holding her elbow and upper arm.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Boruto asked as she tried and failed to walk.

"I'm fine, Boruto." She said as she took another, stronger step. 

"Well, you're bleeding." Boruto said as he pointed to his own ears. Sarada brought her hand to her ears and examined her fingers which had come away red. She thought for a moment as she rubbed the tacky fluid between her fingers. 

"I've got a headache but I can still hear so I guess I'll be fine." She said, wiping the remaining blood from her ears and neck. She steadied herself and shook her head clear. She took another couple of steps, becoming steadier as she did. "I guess I can't use my magic here." She muttered to herself as she walked to retrieve her hat. It had been knocked clear but had survived the explosion. She picked it up and beat it against her side, clearing the ashes and soot.

"Yeah. We're lucky the whole thing didn't explode." Boruto commented. Sarada nodded soberly. She looked around at the destruction again and spotted the body of her little white snake. She bumped it with the toe of her boot and it quickly disintegrated into black ashes. 

"That complicates things." She said with a sigh, "Are you hurt at all?"

"I have a few burns and a few snake bites but I don't think they were venomous." She nodded then turned towards the south again. 

"Then we should hurry to catch up with Mitsuki. Without those snakes, he has no way to track us."


	27. Battle for the Key

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They are finally back together! Yay!
> 
> I like this chapter but I am a little disappointed with how it turned out. I will still be playing with the flow every now and then as I try to fix it but for now, I think it's good enough.

The sounds of battle were carried far in the otherwise silent air. Boruto sprinted through the granite stones towards the source with Sarada immediately behind. The ground was trembling from the intensity of the conflict and Boruto could hear crashing and see flashes of magic just ahead.

Boruto knew Mitsuki was fighting the key guardian. He pushed himself to go faster, Mitsuki needed his help. He entered a clearing at a dead run. The sight that met his eyes made him skid to a halt so suddenly Sarada almost plowed into him but he almost didn't notice. He stared around him, trying to make sense of what he was seeing. 

Two creatures were locked in combat before him. The giant boulders littering the clearing looked like they had been blown apart by the deadly struggle. One of the combatants looked to be little more than a wild beast. It was huge and hunched with scraggly black hair on its head and down its back. The skin that was not covered in course black hair was greenish in color. Its immense, rippling muscles made it resemble a bear in shape alone. Its face was squashed and its red eyes were wide and staring and it bore its yellow and blood-stained teeth in what appeared to be a twisted smile. 

The beast was disgusting to look at but Boruto had hardly glanced at it before his attention was drawn to the other creature in the fight. It was smaller than the grotesque beast and it was whiter than snow. It had a long snake tail that lashed and coiled as it fought. The tail joined smoothly with what looked like a human body at the hips. Snake scales continued up the back and sides of the human part then flowed over the shoulders and down to the elbows. Its fingers were tipped with eight inch claws that were shaped like needles and were stained with the beast's blood. 

Its male chest was clear of scales as were his belly and neck. His youthful face was framed with glittering scales on the sides of his cheeks, temples and forehead. Long, fine snake fangs hung over his lips and stretched just past his jaw. His eyes were glowing bright red as he hissed his fury at his opponent. A bright green aura surrounded the naga-like man and ethereal snakes swirled around his body and aided his vicious attacks against the beast. Pure white hair crowned his head and swayed within the aura as if it were caught in a great wind. 

He was graceful, terrifying, and beautiful. Despite the intense battle, Boruto stepped forward as recognition hit him.

"Mitsuki...?" Boruto breathed the name as he instinctively reached for the snake creature. Despite the battle and his quiet voice, Mitsuki seemed to hear him. His glowing eyes changed from red to gold as his head whipped in Boruto's direction. Mitsuki's acid green aura faltered as he looked at Boruto. His face went through a wide range of emotions in an instant: Shock, disbelief, awe, pain, relief... He didn't seem to know which to settle on.

"Boruto." He said the beloved name like a prayer. Their moment was cut short by deep cackling laughter. Boruto was horrified as he stared at the beast, taking in the fact that the awful laughter was coming from it.

"That's it! He sees you now, Mitsuki! He sees the monster you really are! And it will be the last thing he ever sees." Boruto's eyes locked with the guardian's. The red bloodshot orbs were hypnotic and he found he could not look away. In fact, he couldn't move a muscle. The key guardian's mad smile widened until every one of its yellow teeth were visible. It was attacking. Boruto had to move but his body remained stubbornly still. He could only watch as the guardian drew closer. 

It happened in an instant and a flurry of light. The guardian's blow was about to land. Boruto screwed up his face and braced as best he could for the impact. Something pure white streaked in from the right. There was a sickening crunching sound and the light disappeared. Hot blood splattered Boruto's face as he stared in wide-eyed horror. He didn't know how or why but he could move again. Automatically, he raised his arms and caught Mitsuki as he fell to the ground.

He was aware of Mitsuki's name being screamed around him but he couldn't hear it properly over the ringing in his own ears. Mitsuki's body was normal again but his clothing was torn from hip to shoulder and a deep gash poured blood on the torn cloth. Boruto cradled Mitsuki close, frozen with panic as he watched the blood flow and soak his own skin and clothing. This wasn't happening. Mitsuki was not dying in his arms. Mitsuki's face was clouded from pain and his body trembled from shock.

"Mitsuki... Why?" Boruto managed to whisper despite his inability to breathe. 

"Boruto... I..." Mitsuki gasped. He struggled to speak more but blood trickled from the corner of his mouth. Shakily, he raised a red stained hand to Boruto's face. His fingers felt like they were ice under the warm blood. In that moment, reality seemed to break through to Boruto. 

"No... Mitsuki, you're going to be okay! We are going to get you help!" Boruto said quickly, trying to convince himself that it wasn't a lie. Mitsuki smiled. His eyes closed and his arm grew limp. Boruto quickly covered Mitsuki's hand with his own and held it against his cheek. 

"Mitsuki? Mitsuki!" Boruto cried but Mitsuki didn't respond. Boruto shook Mitsuki, begging for him to open his eyes but his body remained limp in his arms. Boruto was breathing very fast but it did nothing to relieve the feeling of suffocation. This wasn't real. He would not accept this! The image of Mitsuki's still form swam as tears blurred his vision. Something in him broke. He buried his face in Mitsuki's chest and screamed. 

It felt like he was drowning in darkness for an eternity but it must have only been a second. Sarada suddenly skidded to a halt beside them, making Boruto look up. He could see tears streaming from her eyes behind her goggles. She was yelling something and was shaking him by his shoulder but he couldn't hear her. He stared at her with his mouth slightly open as if he barely recognized her. Everything felt distant and detached.

The ground shook beneath their feet. Earth, grass and stones flew through the air. Boruto looked over Sarada's shoulder to see the enraged key guardian. Somehow, the beast had grown to colossal size and its eyes were glowing like hot coals. It looked like it was charging them. Boruto saw its movements and knew the danger but he felt nothing and heard nothing except the persistent dull buzz that blanketed all sound. He didn't care anymore. Everything he did care about was dying in front of him and this beast was the cause. He felt magic power rising and flowing through him. It avoided his numb core and crawled through his skin. 

Boruto struggled to his feet and raised his right hand as he walked towards the charging beast. Magic pooled and swirled in his palm. It felt like it was sending roots through his arm and into his body and leg. It felt warm but Boruto was vaguely aware that it was burning him. It didn't matter. His heart was empty and he felt nothing. 

Sarada latched onto his left side, shaking him and yelling something in his ear. He didn't need to hear her to know she was begging him to stop. He ignored her. She was just another part of this chaotic world he had no attachment to.

Then, a massive amount of arcane energy was released from his palm, striking the beast point blank. The blast dug into the earth, pushing back everything in its wake. The light was blinding. For a moment, everything was white, then there was only darkness.

Boruto was vaguely aware of his body painfully hitting the rocks. Although he couldn't see or move, his ears were working again. He could hear Sarada screaming his name around sobs. He felt her hands on his body as they shook him roughly. His body ached and burned and he longed to drop off into full unconsciousness but her incessant shaking and yelling wouldn't allow it. 

Finally, he found the strength to groan. His right arm was numb again, so he brought his left up to rub his face as he rolled onto his side. He blinked open his bleary eyes and was met with the foggy image of Sarada's tear-stained face. Even behind her mask and goggles, he could clearly see her relief. 

"Boruto! Oh, thank goodness you're alive!" She cried as she wrapped him in a bone-crushing hug. 

"Yeah, Sarada. I'll live." He gasped out as he patted her awkwardly and tried to peel off her arms. Then everything rushed back to him all at once. He wrenched Sarada's arms off him, grabbed her shoulder and shook her frantically. 

"Where's Mitsuki?! How is he?!" Sarada didn't respond immediately. She looked away as tears poured from her eyes again.

"I'm sorry, Boruto!" She wailed as she covered her face with her hands and dissolved into hysterical sobs. Boruto's blood froze. He looked frantically around for Mitsuki and found him quickly. He was laying about fifteen feet behind him in a large pool of blood. Boruto scrambled to him and took his cooling body into his arms. The emptiness he had felt earlier now fell away to cold horror. Mitsuki wasn't dead yet but his breathing was almost non-existent and his heartbeat was slowly fading. 

"Mitsuki? Please... wake up..." Boruto begged. It couldn't end this way. He couldn't just sit by and watch as Mitsuki died. There had to be something he could do. His mind searched frantically for something, anything he could do. A wild and desperate idea surfaced in his mind. He searched what was left of his clothing, praying he still had it. In a pocket, he felt what he was looking for. It was one of the pouches given to him by Jigen. 

He pulled out the little velvet bag, hoping against hope that it was the right one. He supported Mitsuki with one hand while he held the pouch with his other and pulled it open with his teeth. Glittering white powder met his eyes. It was the right one. Not really knowing why, he sprinkled the powder into Mitsuki's wound. At first, nothing happened. The powder simply glittered in Mitsuki's blood. Then, by some miracle, the powdered scales started to melt into the wound. A green light flared, healing the damaged flesh. 

Hope blossomed bright and warm in Boruto's chest as he upended the pouch, pouring all of the powder into the open flesh. The powder sizzled as the green light flared brighter and healed Mitsuki. The powder ran out before he was completely healed but it was enough. Heartened by this progress, Boruto dug in his pack for bandages and quickly cleaned and bound the injury. Drawn out of her sobs by his actions, Sarada sat beside him and watched with pity.

"Boruto..." She started as she reached out a hand to stay his but he avoided it.

"He's going to be okay." Boruto told her firmly without pausing his work. Mitsuki was going to be okay. He knew it, all the way down to his core. His wound was shallow now, thanks to the powdered basilisk scales. He felt almost a maniacal sort of gratitude towards the mad mage Jigen. Without him, Boruto wouldn't have been able to save Mitsuki's life now. 

Boruto wiped the sweat from his brow as he worked. Sarada remained virtually silent as she watched him treat Mitsuki. By the time he was finished, nearly Mitsuki's entire upper body was bandaged and his pulse and breathing were strong. 

"Boruto?" The sound of his name made his heart leap in his chest. He turned his head and his eyes met the beautiful golden ones he had missed so dearly.

"Mitsuki!" He cried as he wrapped the serpent prince in his arms again. He felt like his chest would explode with joy as he held Mitsuki tight. He felt Mitsuki weakly wrap his own arms around his body and his soul sang. He pulled back and supported Mitsuki against his body with one hand and gently stroked his scaled cheek with his other. Mitsuki covered Boruto's hand with his own and leaned into the touch. He made the adorable almost purring sound again as he gazed adoringly into Boruto's eyes. 

Boruto's heart overflowed with love for the man in his arms and he could resist no longer. He clumsily removed his mask and captured the pale Prince's cool lips in his own. Mitsuki submitted completely, his body melting further into his arms. His fingers flew to Boruto's face, caressing his cheeks and fanning through his hair before clinging for support. Boruto's heart felt like it was straining painfully from all the new sensations and he wanted more. He nipped Mitsuki's bottom lip, asking for entrance. 

Mitsuki gave a tiny gasp of surprise and Boruto took the opportunity to deepen the kiss. He caressed every part of Mitsuki that he could reach. He savored every second, memorizing Mitsuki's taste and the feel of his mouth. He even licked playfully at Mitsuki's snake fangs which where stowed tightly against the roof of his mouth. When he could bear the burning in his lungs no longer, Boruto pulled away and covered his face with his mask again.

Mitsuki panted softly with kiss-swollen lips as he stared up at Boruto with starry-eyes bliss, until something on Boruto's neck caught his attention. Mitsuki's eyes widened with horror as he really took in Boruto's appearance.

"Boruto! The curse!" Mitsuki rasped out in alarm as he tried to sit up. Boruto held him back with a gentle hand and looked down at his own body, confirming what he already knew. The stark lines of the curse now shot up his arm and over his shoulder. The right half of his mostly exposed chest was covered with the intricate black lines and a tear in his pant leg confirmed that his right leg was covered down to the ankle. 

Mitsuki fought again to sit up, his hands following the lines of the curse as he did.

"Hey, hey. I don't think you should be moving around like that yet." Boruto said gently.

"It's covering half your body! You overtaxed your magic again." Mitsuki said with fear and despair. 

"I had no choice, Mitsuki. The guardian almost killed you. I had to do something." Boruto explained as he fidgeted with the pieces of his ruined clothing, trying pathetically to cover the curse. Mitsuki's eyes widened again.

"Did you get the key?" He asked. Boruto paused. He had forgotten all about the thing in his worry over Mitsuki. He was just about to say as much when Sarada cut in. 

"Here. We have it." She said as she handed the key out to them. She must have gotten it while he and Mitsuki were preoccupied. Mitsuki relaxed at the sight of it but he still looked troubled. 

"Then there is still hope." Mitsuki murmured as he reached out and touched the key. Sarada nodded then slipped it into her bag with the other key. 

"Can you walk, Mitsuki? I don't want to rush you but we need to find somewhere safe to rest." Mitsuki nodded and Boruto helped him get to his feet. He stood leaning heavily on Boruto but with a determined look on his face. Boruto wrapped a arm firmly around Mitsuki's middle and pulled one of his arms securely over his shoulders. Together, they could walk slowly but steadily. 

It was well after nightfall by the time they were far enough outside the Poisonous Flats that they could stop for the night. Boruto laid out his blanket on the driest patch of grass he could find. He gently set Mitsuki down onto it, then he curled up beside the Serpent Prince and for the first time in three days, he slept.


	28. Inojin, The Smuggler's Son

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning, transitional and dialogue heavy chapter ahead. I really hate transition chapters but I'm pretty pleased with how this one turned out. Inojin certainly made things interesting.

Boruto was overjoyed to have Mitsuki back and beyond grateful that they had managed to get the water key and leave alive. But he was starting to feel frustrated. Due to the advanced state of his curse, Sarada was in nanny-overdrive and Mitsuki was obsessive about making sure he didn't use magic. Privately, Boruto agreed that he should probably stop using magic for now. The stark marks and lines covering half his body was a constant and somber reminder that he needed to be more careful. 

Each time the marks advanced, he was keenly aware of his limited time but having them both fussing over him was irritating. He wasn't an invalid, nor was he stupid. He could take care of himself, damn it! The looks of worry in their eyes were what got him to tolerate it. These were the two people he loved the most and it was his fault that they had both nearly died. What was worse, they were both hurt while trying to save _him_. 

The guilt ate at his insides until he felt he would be sick. He felt like the least he could do in return was submit to their requests, especially since they both only had his best interests at heart. But that didn't mean he had to like it. 

Leaving the flats had been a challenge. Mitsuki's wound was no longer serious but he was weak from blood loss so their progress was slow. Not that Boruto really cared about that. He was just grateful to have the Serpent Prince back by his side. The nights were still unpleasant but Boruto felt he could endure anything as long as Mitsuki was with him. Right now, his number one priority was finding a place for them to rest and recover but for now, they had to keep moving. 

The swamps were simply too dangerous. Mitsuki needed time to regain his strength and he knew that Sarada was hurt worse than she was admitting. His hope was that they could return to Dorchas and nurse their wounds. The city may be rickety and dangerous in its own right but it did offer a dry place to lay low. 

It took nearly three days for them to return to the edge of the great lake. The sun was low on the horizon when they found the lifeboat still tied up where they had left it. 

"Are you sure we should go back to Dorchas?" Sarada asked as he pulled in and started to load the little boat. 

"We need to find a place to rest." Boruto said absentmindedly as he eyed their craft. It was small, maybe too small for the three of them to ride in along with their equipment. They would have to leave most of it behind. 

"It would be faster if we continue toward the Estredan Mountains, Boruto." Mitsuki said. Boruto paused his task and looked up at Mitsuki. The truth was, Boruto was feeling apprehensive about returning to the floating city. Every time he'd thought about it over the last couple of days, he got a bad feeling. However, he stayed resolute in his decision every time he looked at Mitsuki. 

Mitsuki's face, usually pure white, had taken on an ashy grey color. His movements were slowed and purplish circles under his golden eyes betrayed his exhaustion to Boruto. No matter what his reservations may be concerning Dorchas, it was the only city nearby and therefor, the only place they could somewhat safely rest and wait for Mitsuki and Sarada to recover. Boruto closed the distance with Mitsuki and stroked his beautiful scales with his cursed hand. 

"The road to the Estredan Mountains is long and hard, Mitsuki. We need to wait until you are completely recovered before we can go." Boruto said gently. Mitsuki leaned into Boruto's affections but the worry in his eyes did not disappear. Boruto knew what was troubling him, "The curse hasn't spread since I stopped using magic. We have time, Mitsuki." 

Mitsuki gave him a look that said he wasn't convinced. Boruto flashed his signature smile and kissed Mitsuki's frowning lips. "I promise I will tell you if anything changes." He added as he turned up the wattage on his smile. Mitsuki nodded then smiled a small squinty-eyes smile in return. Boruto beamed and pecked the tip of Mitsuki's nose before turning back to the boat. Sarada was standing beside it, sending him a smirk with her hands on her hips. 

"You two are disgustingly cute together. You know that, don't you." She said with laughter in her voice.

"Shut up." Boruto snipped as his cheeks caught fire. Sarada laughed as he returned to sorting through their equipment, dropping their masks, goggles and other now useless crap into the mud. 

*

Boruto rowed them through the darkness towards Dorchas as Sarada held a lamp. He had been reassured earlier that they were going the right way when they passed the blackened remains of the fishing vessel they had burned. Now that they were in the black mist, he was doing his best to row straight and was silently praying he wasn't taking them in circles. After a virtual eternity, orange lights in the distance heralded their approach to the city of Dorchas. 

"Hoods on." Sarada announced as they drew closer. Mitsuki and Boruto obeyed her in silence as he maneuvered the boat around the stilted city, searching for a dock. Finally, he spotted one but it was anything but quiet. Another boat was already tied alongside and a single person was unloading it as two guards stood on the main platform above, watching the activity below. Sarada grabbed his wrist and leaned close.

"We should try another dock." She whispered. Boruto considered it for a moment but decided it would look too suspicious if they continued on.

"There's room for us here." He whispered back, "Plus, we've been sighted." He said as he nodded at the guards who were now watching them. 

"Fine, just keep your head down." She said as she reluctantly caved. Boruto didn't need her to tell him that but he decided not to argue and brought them in. Sarada sat in the bow with her arms out and caught the dock easily. Then, she tied a rope securely around a post. Boruto hopped off the boat and was tying up the stern of their tiny vessel when the sound of his own name made him freeze. The guards were gossiping behind him.

"That's the rumor, anyway." One guard said, evidently finishing his story. 

"I find it hard to believe that the Crown Prince came through a place like this." The other said skeptically.

"Old man Haddock swears that he took Prince Boruto into the swamp and that he burned his boat." Damn it! The old geezer had made it back after all. He looked up from his hands at the tiny lifeboat. It had the name of the deceased fishing vessel written prominently on its side. How long would it be before their "borrowed" craft would be recognized? 

"Are you sure he didn't get drunk again and burn it himself?" The other guard asked. Boruto's shoulders relaxed a little at that comment. He glanced to his left and looked into the wide eyes of Sarada. She lifted a finger to her lips and pretended to be busy.

"Rumor has it he wasn't the only one who saw the Prince. Damn near everyone in the city is looking for him." The first guard said airily.

"With only the best intentions, I'm sure." The other replied with heavy sarcasm. 

"Can't blame a man for wanting to make some quick gold." The first responded with a shrug.

"Is that why we're here? Quick gold?"

"I figured it couldn't hurt to keep an eye on the docks." _Great_ Boruto thought as he feigned making the same knot for the tenth time. Literally everyone in the city was looking for him. Sarada was never going to let him live this down. Unconsciously, he glanced left again to look at Sarada but she had moved. Instead, his eyes locked with those of the person who was unloading the boat next to them. 

Pale green eyes set in a face almost as white as Mitsuki's stared back at him from under a heavy hood. They widened slightly and Boruto cursed himself. He'd been recognized, he just knew it. He quickly fixed his eyes on the water-smoothed planks beneath his feet. It looked like coming here was a bad idea after all. 

"Sarada." He called. She was beside him instantly.

"What's wrong?" She whispered. Boruto remained still with his back to the guards and his eyes trained on his feet. 

"I think he recognized me." Boruto said lowly as he nodded his head in the direction of the person he'd locked eyes with. Sarada swore under her breath. Mitsuki, who was still in the boat, looked up at them in alarm at the sound of Sarada's curse. She motioned for the Serpent Prince to join them, which he did gracefully. Sarada took a quick glance around the dock.

"He's coming over here. Keep your head down." She ordered as she positioned herself and Mitsuki between both the guards and the approaching stranger. As Boruto listened to the footsteps drawing nearer, he could feel both Sarada and Mitsuki stiffen beside him. The atmosphere was almost as tense as they were. It had even drawn the attention of the guards who Boruto could feel were watching curiously. He braced himself. This had great potential to turn out very badly. 

Boruto risked a peek at the stranger. He was walking towards them with purpose, then he turned to test and tighten the ropes of their little vessel. When he was satisfied, he drew closer until Boruto could almost touch him. Mitsuki glared death at the man and gave a low hiss in warning.

"Easy." The stranger whispered so quietly Boruto almost missed it but he was sure Mitsuki heard it loud and clear. The Serpent Prince took a half step back, pressing himself against Boruto and did not drop his guard. The stranger didn't seem bothered. He bent with his back to them as if he were examining the contents of their bags which were still in the boat. 

"You are not safe here." The man whispered as he kept his face turned towards the boat, "Come with me. I can take you to safety..." He turned back and looked Boruto dead in the eye, "Your Majesty." He added in an almost teasing whisper. Sarada stepped up beside him, placing herself between him and Mitsuki before the basilisk could decide that this man's face needed rearranging. She leaned forward as if she too were examining the cargo.

"How do we know we can trust you?" She asked, clear notes of warning in her low voice. The young stranger laughed under his breath as he turned to face her. His green eyes glanced towards the guards and back again.

"I'd say you have no choice." He gave them a mischievous smile and his pale eyes glittered underneath his washed-out blonde hair. Boruto glanced back at the guards as cautiously as he could around the edge of his hood. They were now watching them intently and muttering to each other. They needed to leave now. Boruto went to speak but the man straightened and started walking back towards his own boat. 

"Yes, I think those will do nicely. Go ahead and bring them here." He said loudly as he gestured for them to follow. Boruto pulled his hood more securely around his face and reached for their bags. Sarada hesitated for a half-second but then followed suit. Mitsuki gave him a questioning look.

"It's okay, Mitsuki." Boruto reassured him. The basilisk nodded but still stayed close. 

"Inojin." One of the guards called, making the stranger pause and turn expectantly, waiting for the guards to continue, "You know these people?"

"Yes, they are my new suppliers." The man named Inojin answered easily, "They have just brought me a sample of some rare items my family wishes to procure. Now, is there a problem? Since time is a factor, I would like to get underway." He finished with an air of impatience. The guards eyed him suspiciously and Inojin gave them a sweet, dangerous-looking smile in return. 

"Very well. Carry on." The guard said after another tense moment. Inojin nodded and continued toward his boat. With Sarada in the lead, they followed while being careful to keep their faces hidden. Inojin hopped lightly aboard the boat and busied himself with preparing it to make way. 

"Take those below deck." He ordered as he pointed to the door that lead below. Sarada again lead the way to the low door and down the polished wood steps. Boruto brought up the rear and closed the door tightly behind them. The space below deck was basic but spacious. Neatly stacked wooden cargo boxes took up most of the room but there was a single hammock and some personal belongings tucked to the side near the right porthole. 

Sarada cautiously looked around, making sure that they were alone. Boruto set down his pack then sat on one of the boxes and removed his hood. Mitsuki sat beside him. There wasn't really enough room so he wound up practically sitting in Boruto's lap. Sarada dropped her own pack with a heavy sigh. 

"So, what do you think?" Boruto asked, knowing she was eager to voice her doubts. 

"I think coming here was a stupid idea." She said scathingly. Boruto rolled his eyes but otherwise didn't take her bait. After a moment, she continued, "I think this was the best possible option and we didn't have much of a choice anyway." She removed her own hood as she finished speaking. Boruto shrugged.

"There is a chance he's trustworthy and he can offer us a place to rest. Besides, if Inojin turns out to be a problem, we can always take care of him the same way we did the fisherman." Boruto said optimistically. Sarada nodded somewhat absentmindedly. She was still looking around the cargo hold and was deep in thought. Boruto left her to her thoughts. The boat rocked gently and he listened to Inojin's steps as he walked back and forth on deck. 

When the boat lurched forward, the door at the top of the stairs opened with a deep creak. Boruto got to his feet but he was almost pushed back down again as Mitsuki stood also, placing himself between Boruto and Inojin, who was practically prancing down the stairs. 

"Well, your Majesty, that was a close one." He said, his tone as light as his step. Despite Mitsuki's shielding presence, Inojin walked straight towards Boruto with his hand out, "I believe introductions are in order. I am Inojin Yamanaka." Mitsuki hissed threateningly, bearing his fangs at Inojin, who wisely paused his advance. He curled his pale fingers awkwardly then put his hand down. "Your Majesty, you can tell your pet to stand down. I mean you no harm." Mitsuki jerked forward and Boruto had half a mind to let him go. Inojin seemed to enjoy irritating him and agitating Mitsuki. But, against his better judgment, he held Mitsuki back. Furious golden eyes whirled back at him and gave him another questioning look. 

"It's okay." He assured Mitsuki. "For now." He added as he gave Inojin a hard look of his own. He was starting to seriously wonder if this man could be trusted. Inojin took a pacifying step back with his hands up in a disarming gesture although the irritating smirk was back in place on his face. 

"Okay, Inojin." Sarada said, deciding to step in and attempt to deescalate the situation, "Now that you've met us, where are you taking us?" Inojin gave Sarada an almost sarcastic smile. 

"I'm bringing you to my home." He said smoothly, "My family's hideout is in the haunted swamps. We shouldn't be disturbed there."


	29. The Haunted Swamp

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was interesting because it turned into two mini chapters that didn't want to become one. It took a little forcing but I think it turned out okay.

Boruto stood on the deck of Inojin's boat as it glided through the dark water. Mitsuki stood beside him, ever protective. The Serpent Prince had been practically glued to his side since they had boarded Inojin's ship. Part of Boruto wanted to feel irritated but he tolerated it instead. He figured Mitsuki's behavior was not illogical since they still weren't sure if they could trust Inojin.

At the dock, Boruto hadn't had the chance to really look at Inojin's boat. Now that he did, he noticed that is was one of the strangest looking vessels he had ever seen. It was a little smaller than the old man's fishing boat and it didn't make a sound as it glided through the mist. The deck was bare except for the occasional wooden box or frayed rope. A heavily neglected fishing net lay decaying near the bow and appeared to have no use except as clutter.

The wooden planks of the deck itself were tinged yellow in the ambient light. Boruto could see every corner of the boat deck but he could not identify the actual source of the light. Boruto assumed all these oddities were signs that the ship was heavily enchanted. 

Sarada was below decks still. She had said she was tired and that she wanted to get some rest. Inojin was off somewhere. Boruto assumed he was tending to the ship. The only thing they had learned about Inojin so far was that his family ran a smuggling ring out of Dorchas. That was both good and bad news for Boruto. The Yamanaka's would definitely be able to help them lay low but Boruto would have to make it worth their while or else things would be no different than if they had been captured in Dorchas. 

Boruto glanced at Mitsuki again. He was standing straight with his eyes fixed straight ahead. Boruto reached over and took hold of one of Mitsuki's hands. 

"Why don't you go get some rest too, Mitsuki? I know you're exhausted." Mitsuki looked at Boruto with soft eyes. 

"I am the most at ease when I am with you, Boruto." He said with his usual squinty-eyed smile. Boruto smiled affectionately and lifted Mitsuki's hand to his lips before looking out into the darkness. It was more out of habit than for the view. He adjusted his free hand on the railing of the ship and felt something papery crush under his palm. 

He looked down to see a heavily designed piece of rice paper glued to the railing under his hand. He studied the intricate design more closely and found that it was a talisman meant to ward off evil. Curiosity piqued, he hooked down at hull. Hundreds of matching sutras were plastered on the wood seemingly at random. 

The mist was stirred by a sudden breeze, drawing Boruto’s attention. It was an ominous gust that moaned deeply as it passed over the ship. It sent chills through Boruto's body and made the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. Movement in the water caught his eye. He turned to look but whatever it was vanished before he could properly focus and all was still again. _Another alligator?_ Boruto wondered as he squinted into the gloom. The black mist swirled wildly as he tried to focus. Something was coming into view. 

The water looked like it was lumpy. Boruto stared as the lumps slowly resolved themselves into what appeared to be balls of rotting vegetation floating just on the surface. He felt Mitsuki grab his upper arm and say his name as he leaned forward for a better look but he stayed silent, his focus completely on the lumps. One of them was moving.

It was slowly turning in place and Boruto could not bring himself to look away. As it turned, the blackened vegetation became more sparse, revealing something grey-white underneath. Boruto grabbed Mitsuki's hand on his arm as cold horror turned his blood to ice. He was certain that this sight would haunt his nightmares for the rest of his life. 

A bleached white skull was grinning back at them from the water's surface. The rotten grass flowed from its crown like grotesque hair. The bone was so pale, it appeared to glow against the mirror-like black water and the dark swirling mist. In its eyes sockets glowed tongues of fire. They stretched from the bottom to the top of the hollow eyes and hung as if frozen without a hint of flickering. 

The skull slowly rose out of the water and its black-brown hair dripped dark oil that sent smooth ripples through the water's still surface. As the ripples touched the other lumps in the water, they too slowly spun and rose in turn. 

"Mitsuki..." Boruto said as he took a half-step back, pulling the pale prince with him. He placed his other hand on the handle of his knife, the familiar feel of the leather comforting in his palm. No sooner was the name out of his mouth than the skull let out a ear-piercing shriek. Boruto instinctively grabbed his ears, trying desperately to block out the unearthly sound. The other skulls followed suit until the entire swamp rang with the tortured undead screeching. The lead skull's eyes grew brighter, it shook violently, then it hurled itself at them. Boruto simultaneously drew his knife, jerked Mitsuki behind him and braced for impact. 

A blue-green light burst to life in front of them and the skull was thrown back. The same happened to the hundreds of other skulls until a ethereal blue-green bubble surrounding the boat was visible.

"What the..." Boruto as he stared in morbid awe of the bizarre scene before his eyes.

"I see you've met the swamp ghouls." The amused voice sent Boruto's heart into his throat and adrenaline burning through his veins. He whirled on instinct alone, pulling Mituki flush against his body as he moved and raised his knife, which stopped just under the the pale chin belonging to Inojin. His boyish face simply smiled as Boruto practically collapsed back against Mitsuki. 

"Inojin?! What the Fuck?!" Boruto yelled as he held his pounding heart. 

"The swamp ghouls." Inojin repeated, deliberately misunderstanding Boruto's outburst, "They infest this part of the Black Lake. It is said that they are the spirits of poor souls lost to the swamps. No need to worry. The barrier will keep them at bay." Boruto glared as he got back to his own feet but the plastic smile on Inojin’s face remained in place. It was then that Boruto noticed something strange on Inojin's hand. It looked like a crude drawing of a bird come to life and free of its page, perched on Inojin's wrist like the animal it imitated. The "ink" making up it's body shimmered and changed from one bright color to the next, giving the illusion that it was crafted from living rainbows. 

"What are you doing and what is _that_?" Boruto asked, forgoing all tact and pointing an accusing finger at the "bird". 

"I am sending a message to father to let him know you are coming." Inojin answered sweetly while ignoring the second question completely. The bird let out bright song and took off, rising high into the air before disappearing into the black mist. "Try to get some rest. It will be another few hours yet." Inojin added with a sarcastic smile before turning and leaving without another word. 

Boruto watched him go. The ghouls still shrieked and threw themselves at the boat but as Inojin had promised, the barrier remained firm. He let go an exasperated sigh. He didn't know how he was supposed to rest with all this but anywhere Inojin wasn't felt like a good place to be to him.

"Come on, Mitsuki. I'm tired all of a sudden."

* 

"I don't think Prince Boruto knows about my family, Lady Sarada." Inojin said curtly but not enough to be considered impolite. 

"He does not." Sarada answered with clipped syllables, "The King has not seen it appropriate to make him aware yet. You can rest assured that he will inform the Prince in due time." She said with an air of finality. 

"I presume you are in contact with the King?" Inojin asked as he smiled his sweet plastic smile. It was so like his father's, Sarada thought.

"Of course I am in contact with his Highness." Sarada snapped defensively. 

"I meant no offense, Lady Sarada." Inojin said without a hint of remorse. "I was just curious if you had relayed the state of Dorchas back to his Majesty." He clarified as he smiled wider and tilted his head in what he must have thought was an innocent way. Sarada sighed. She felt it was always strange dealing with the Yamanaka family, even though her father never seemed to have any difficulty. She had not met Inojin until now but she had known of him. With his mannerisms, she had no doubt he was Lord Sai's son.

"The state of Dorchas?" She asked.

"How the city is currently in a frenzy attempting to find his Highness's son." Inojins said sweetly. Something about that gave her pause.

"I have not, since I just learned about it myself." She said carefully. Inojin's plastic closed-eyed smile was a bad sign. 

"Not to worry. The city has been looking for him for close to five days now, so I'm sure my father has notified his Majesty." Sarada hesitated. Yes, she was in contact with King Naruto as per their agreement but she typically sent him a watered-down version of events at best. This journey had been much more dangerous than even she had anticipated but she still stupidly honored Boruto's desire to do this himself. In the interest of not adding royal soldiers to the list of people looking for them, she had left out their dangerous battles, Boruto's fever, and the most of the madness in the poison swamps, just to name a few. 

"I assume you have told his Majesty about Prince Boruto's basilisk, um, 'friend'." Inojin said with a smile that was more like a smirk. Sarada scowled. This sadistic bastard was enjoying this. She had informed the King that Boruto had a traveling companion but she had neglected to include Mitsuki's heritage in her report. 

She had hoped at first that Boruto would come to his senses or that Mitsuki would eventually leave but now, it looked like neither of those things were going to happen. Mitsuki was completely devoted and Boruto was head-over-heels. That was good for them but it made her life difficult. She agonized over the day the King discovered that his heir was in love with the Serpent King's youngest son. If things continued the way they were going, that day would be the day they returned to the capitol. 

"His Highness is aware of Prince Boruto's companion." She said strategically, "And he is fiercely protective, as you saw, so I would watch my step around the Prince." She added the friendly warning with a smile of her own. 

"I will bear that in mind." Inojin said lightly though his smile had faded some. "How long do you intend to grace us with your presence, Lady Sarada?" He asked.

"A few days, maybe more. We wish to rest and resupply before moving on. I leave it to the Prince to decide when we will leave." Sarada stated, leaving no room for misinterpretation that this conversation was over. Inojin nodded.

"Very well, Lady Sarada. I will inform my father that you are all coming." With that, he turned and took the stairs to the above deck. Sarada watched him go. When the door closed, she heaved a deep sigh. That had gone about as well as she could have hoped but now she was truly exhausted. Before retiring for her long-awaited nap, she took out a charcoal and a piece of parchment. 

_We were successful in obtaining the water key but we were unable to return to Dorchas. It appears that Boruto was recognized on our last visit. We were able to make contact with Inojin Yamanaka and we will be staying with his family for a while. Sincerely, Sarada._

She looked over the note then flicked her fingers with automatic movements. A violet flame burst to life and Sarada used it to light the corner of her note. Instantly, the parchment was consumed and both it and the flame disappeared. She watched the display with unseeing eyes and hoped that her report would be enough to satisfy his Majesty.


	30. Momoshiki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate transition chapters. I feel like keeping them interesting is like trying to narrate someone's morning routine and still hold an audience. Hopefully I found a way to keep it interesting ;). Enjoy!

Despite his earlier lack of exhaustion, Boruto found that there was something oddly soothing about the gentle rocking and creaking of the boat. The shrieking of the ghouls did not penetrate the hull so the atmosphere was peaceful. Only the occasional flicker of flames and flash of green light through the portholes reminded that they were still there. The quiet combined with the comfort of Mitsuki beside him soon lulled Boruto into a deep sleep.

At first, there was only restful darkness and Boruto knew only peace. Then, he was standing alone in a void of pure white. He glanced around himself but there was nothing except breathy echoes that bounced through the nothingness. Suddenly, he wasn't alone. A person was standing in front of him, maybe twenty feet away. At first glance, he appeared to be a fae but a closer look revealed that was not true. He was like nothing Boruto had ever seen before.

He was humanoid, except for the light tan horns that protruded from the back of his head and curled forward towards his face. He was almost as pale as Mitsuki but his skin bore the slightest tint of yellow. He was dressed regally in white clothes made in the old oriental style. His hair was long, thick and the color of grey ashes. A sheer veil was carefully draped over his head, covering his hair and horns but left his face uncovered. 

His frosty lavender eyes were without pupils and heavily outlined in black. Two large dots that perfectly matched the color of his hair adorned his forehead just above the spots where the inner corners of his eyebrows should have been. Boruto stared at the strange man and he simply stared back. Then, the man was immediately in front of him, so close he would have felt his breath on his face if he had any. The strange man gripped Boruto's chin and tilted his face up, forcing him to meet his own steely gaze. Boruto struggled to move but he was frozen in the man's iron grasp. 

"In your blue eyes, all is revealed. Isshiki did well to choose you as my new vessel." He man said. Boruto stared defiantly back into the silver-purple eyes but the man smiled. He released his hold on Boruto's face and was suddenly ten feet away. 

"Who are you?! What are you?!" Boruto demanded.

"I am Momoshiki." The man answered blandly, "As to what I am, I am something that defies your limited understanding. All you need to know is I am the Old One who will soon possess your body." Momoshiki finished with a delicate yawn. Boruto curled his hands into fists. 

"That won't happen. We will lift your curse." He stated boldly. 

"Ah yes, the keys." Momoshiki said, his tone bored. He flicked his wrist and the air and water keys materialized and floated in the void around him. "An admirable effort, really. Never before has a mortal come so far. It was unusual for the Serpent King to show pity. I had thought the beast was without such emotions." Momoshiki mused, "It is of no matter. You will not make it in time." Boruto ground his teeth as his body trembled with anger. 

"We will lift your curse in time." He spat in defiance. 

"Young one, your blue eyes reveal everything to me." Momoshiki laughed, "You saw it for yourself. The guardians are too powerful. They can only be killed by raw arcane magic. Very soon, you will be forced to make a decision. If you don't use your gift, your friends will die. If you do, the curse will be completed. When that happens, you will die and your body will become mine."

"That's not going to happen!" Boruto roared. 

"It is your destiny, Boruto. Sooner or later, I will take everything from you." Momoshiki was starting to fade.

"Like hell you will! I swear I will break your curse! I will change my destiny!" Boruto shouted at the silence and fading white. Soon the white had gone completely to black but it was noisy. Someone was saying something loudly over and over but he couldn't understand them.

"Boruto!" Consciousness returned abruptly, as if he had broken the surface of water. For a second, he didn't know where he was. He blinked his vision clear and saw that Mitsuki was kneeling over him. The look on his face was one of deep worry. Both Boruto's wrists were caught in Mitsuki's hands and one of his legs was pinned beneath Mitsuki's. It looked as though had been stopping him from flailing. 

"Mitsuki? What's wrong?" Boruto asked. Mitsuki remained silent but released one of Boruto's hands and seized the hem of his shirt. Ignoring the blonde Prince's squawks of protest, Mitsuki lifted the shirt, exposing his chest. Boruto's cheeks caught fire. He almost couldn't see Mitsuki's face over his shirt but he could feel him relax at the sight of his bare chest. 

"Thank goodness, the curse has not spread again." Mitsuki said. Boruto yanked his other hand free of Mitsuki's grasp and pulled his shirt back down over his overly warm skin.

"Why would it have spread?" Boruto asked as he did his best to ignore his burning blush. Mitsuki watched his flailing with curious eyes. 

"You were thrashing and crying out in your sleep-" Mitsuki started.

"It was just a nightmare." Boruto cut him off. His dream was still far too clear in his mind and he was not eager to discuss it. Mitsuki pressed on. 

"The marks were glowing blue. Sarada said they did that the last time it spread." The worry was back in Mitsuki's eyes. Boruto was confused. They had been glowing? Did they do that every time the curse spread? But, it hadn't spread this time. Had the dream activated the curse or had it come from the curse? Questions without answers buzzed around maddeningly in his mind. Boruto hated them all but it was the nagging feeling that his dream wasn't really a dream that he hated the most. 

That bastard Momoshiki! He would never allow him to steal his body. He would not have to choose between his friends' lives and his own. He swore he would save them all, no matter what.

"Boruto? Are you okay?" Mitsuki's worried voice brought Boruto out of his thoughts and he looked up into Mitsuki's face. Once again, he was captivated by Mitsuki's unearthly beauty. He wondered what amazing thing he had done to earn the privilege of being loved by Mitsuki. In a way, the curse had been the best thing to ever happen to him. If he hadn't gotten himself cursed, he would never have met Mitsuki. He lifted his hand to Mitsuki's face to and stroked his cheek, offering comfort. 

_The curse..._ He thought as the lines on his hand and wrist caught his attention. It was also thanks to this curse that there was no telling how long they had together. Boruto could feel new determination filling him as he looked into the golden eyes he loved. Momoshiki would not get his way. He vowed that he wouldn't.

"I'm okay, Mitsuki." Boruto stated confidently, almost firmly.

"Boruto..." Mitsuki whispered in awe. Boruto propped himself up on one elbow. He hooked his free hand around the back of Mitsuki's head and pulled him down to meet him, catching his cool lips with his own. Mituski offered no resistance and eagerly returned Boruto's kiss, even nipping playfully before allowing Boruto to dominate. Boruto felt Mitsuki adjust himself until he was straddling his hips. Cool fingers smoothed through his hair as he felt Mitsuki press his lithe body against his own, more solid, frame. 

The feel and taste of Mitsuki were amazing and the tiny moans vibrating from his throat were driving Boruto insane. He wrapped an arm around Mitsuki's body and in a single movement, he flipped them and pinned Mitsuki to the floor beneath his body. Mitsuki gasped and moaned his approval as he arched his back, deliciously pressing back against Boruto. Boruto desperately dug his fingers into Mitsuki's silky hair. He broke the kiss and pulled his head aside and back slightly, exposing the glittering scales on his pure skin. 

Boruto ran his tongue over the scales, following them as they flowed around his jaw and down his slender neck. The taste and texture of the scales was intoxicating, both smooth and sweet with just a hint of salt. Boruto followed them to Mitsuki's delicate collarbone as he pulled his clothing away. Then he sank his teeth into the pure white flesh, making Mitsuki gasp and arch his body further.

"Am I interrupting something?" The light remark sent unpleasant electricity through Boruto's blood, yanking him violently from heaven to hell. His face snapped up from Mitsuki's neck and he looked directly into the cold, laughing eyes of Inojin. He was standing over them, smirking down his slender nose without a hint of a blush or remorse. Boruto released Mitsuki and got to his knees as he glared daggers at Inojin. He felt his skin ignite with his humiliation and fury. "Oh, don't stop on my account." The snarky bastard said as his smirk widened, "I was just coming, your _Highness_ , to tell you that we are nearly there. But, I can give you another ten minutes, if you prefer."

"OUT!" Boruto ordered. Inojin bowed far too formally. 

"As you wish, your Highness." He said in a respectful voice that was far too close to mocking. He spun on his heel and marched back to the stairs and climbed above deck. It was faint, but Boruto was sure he could hear the little shit laughing as he went. Mitsuki sat up half way and watched Inojin go with an unreadable look on his face. Boruto rocked back on his knees and rubbed his face in frustration. 

"That bastard!" He growled his anger around his teeth. Damn it! He was _never_ going to hear the end of this. 

"You are angry, Boruto." Mitsuki stated flatly. Boruto stopped scrubbing his face with the heels of his hands and looked at Mitsuki, who was watching him with a look of concern.

"Angry doesn't begin to describe it." Boruto said honestly. Mitsuki nodded and sent a smoldering glare back at the door Inojin had left through. 

"I could kill him for you." Mitsuki offered. Boruto stared. Absolutely nothing about Mitsuki's tone suggested that he was kidding. Boruto smirked. Then he laughed. He had to admit it was a tempting offer. 

"As sweet as that offer is, Mitsuki, no." Boruto said. He climbed to his feet, fixing his clothes as he did. He offered a hand down to Mitsuki and pulled him to his feet. The love bite just above his left collar bone was blooming bright pink and red beneath his snow-white skin. Boruto felt himself blush again as he adjusted Mitsuki's clothes so they hung normally and shielded his handiwork. "Come on, Mitsuki. We should get above deck. 

Knowing eyes followed them as they emerged from below. Boruto's cheekes pinked slightly but otherwise he did his best to ignore Inojin and Sarada's matching looks. What he did see of Inojin's face had him reconsidering Mitsuki's offer. He walked to the bow with Mitsuki immediately behind and he stood at the railing, looking out into the swamp. The ghouls were still present but seemed to have taken to floating around the ship, only testing the barrier periodically. 

It looked as though the nightmare beings had been joined by back humanoid beings that lumbered through the water just on the edge of Boruto's vision. Occasionally, the sound of a deep, tormented groan rose to join the now intermittent shrieks of the ghouls. He knew the barrier would hold, but it didn't stop him from feeling uneasy. He shifted his weight so his side was pressed against Mitsuki. The contact provided the comfort he needed. 

Then, something else started to materialize slowly form the gloom. It was small, but it looked bright in the dark. As they drew closer, Boruto realized it was a rope, held up out of the water by flimsy-looking sticks. Little white talismans and wards hung from the rope at regular intervals. 

"I'm bringing her in!" Inojin called. The boat leaned heavily as he steered the boat towards a section of the rope that was underwater. There was a deafening screech as they neared the gap, forcing Boruto to cover his ears. The rope obviously marked the beginning of a large barrier and a ghoul had become trapped between it and the boat's barrier. It thrashed as it emitted tortured scream after scream until it finally disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaving nothing but the echoes of its horrible cries. Boruto shakily removed his hands from his ears and an uneasy silence fell over the swamp. 

The memory was still green when something else began to appear out of the mist. At first, it appeared to be an object large object outlined in ghastly green. As they drew closer, Boruto could see small pinpricks of orange light, casting a warm glow over the face of a rickety old hut. It was simple, almost perfectly square, and stood on stilts like the ones in Dorchas. It's roof was thatched and dirty. Some of its straw was loose on one side and was cascading towards the water's surface. 

The sides of the hut were made of a dark brown and rotting wood with large swaths of green moss staining its ancient face. Its windows were crooked and black, their dirty cracked glass refusing to reflect the orange lamplight. Trees black and dead clustered close to the hut and were hung with more of the paper talismans. If it weren't for the lamps, Boruto would have been prepared to swear that the hut was abandoned. This was the Yamanaka hideout.


	31. The Smuggler's Den

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, another dialogue-heavy transition chapter. I promise we will be moving forward again with plot very soon. I have some fluff planned very soon too so thank you for sticking with me through the slower chapters!

Boruto was growing less sure by the second. The closer they got to the decrepit hut, the less it looked like anyone had set foot on the makeshift island in years, let alone lived there. His fears were not lessened as they pulled alongside. The wood was black and rotten and many planks were missing. The dock looked like it would collapse the second he set foot on it. Miraculously, it held when Inojin hopped onto it to tie up the boat. However, the man was so lithe that Boruto wondered if he was simply too light and airy to deliver the final blow.

Boruto, Mitsuki, and Sarada all watched as Inojin finished tying off the boat and motioned for them to follow. Mitsuki climbed out first. Once he was certain that the dilapidated dock would hold, he helped Boruto and Sarada off the boat. Inojin then led them around the corner of the shack to a door Boruto hadn't noticed before. It was heavy, ancient-looking, hung crookedly on its hinges and most of the paint had peeled away. What little that did remain suggested that it had once been blue. 

Inojin knocked a distinct pattern firmly, then opened the door which protested with a deep groan. Together, they stepped into a room that was warmly lit with soft lamplight. It was a little crowded with boxes and random objects stacked on the rough wood floor but it was orderly and clean. There were what looked like two doorways on the other side of the room. One lead to what appeared to be a storeroom while the other looked like a hallway. 

"Inojin? Is that you?" A man's voice called from the storeroom.

"Yes, father. It's me." Inojin answered. There was some rustling then a man stepped out of the room holding an oil lamp. He was of average height and his skin was paper white, like his son's but it looked ghostly against the dark clothes he wore. The inky black of his outfit was rivaled by his deep onyx eyes and hair. They were so dark, they made Sarada's look brown. His face was emotionless at first but took on a plastic smile exactly like Inojin's as he stepped forward. 

"I was not expecting you so soon. How is your mother?" He asked his son. Inojin's eyes fell to study his feet.

"I was not able to meet her." Inojin answered. His father's brow furrowed as his smile fell. "And, I lost half the shipment." He added after some hesitation. His father was not frowning but he still looked troubled by the news. He took a moment to consider Inojin's words, his dark eyes never moving from his son's face. 

"That is a problem." He said slowly. "The merchandise was very expensive and hard to procure and your mother is meeting with the buyers today. This could place us in a very dangerous situation." Inojin kept his gaze fixed firmly on his boots as his father spoke. There was a tense moment where no one spoke.

"I apologize, father." Inojin said at last, "I was half-finished unloading at the dock when I ran into Prince Boruto. The guards were about to recognize him so I felt that quick action was necessary and I was forced to leave behind what I had already unloaded." His father continued to stare at him after he had finished his explanation. The tension in the air was thick. Boruto could see clearly that his being recognized was causing dangerous problems for Inojin's family. At this rate, it wouldn't be long before he was more trouble than we was worth to them. 

"I can compensate you for your loss." Boruto interjected. Every eye in the room turned towards him as one. Boruto's cheeks pinked but he pressed on, "It's my fault you lost your goods. I can reimburse you for your trouble, with interest!" Inojin's father stared at him and he was feeling smaller by the second.

"I appreciate your offer, your Highness, but we still have the issue of an incomplete shipment." Boruto wilted and the man turned back to his son. "You will go back to Dorchas. Choose a different dock and bring your mother what we have left. We will tell the buyers that the rest of the shipment was delayed. Make sure you meet the buyers with her in case there's trouble. You will have to leave now if you are to make it."

"Yes, father." Inojin said before he turned and left without so much as a parting glance at Boruto or the others. Boruto felt like there was no love lost. The door squeaked closed behind him and silence fell heavily in the hut. Boruto looked away from the door to see that Inojin's father had fixed him with his black eyes again and his face was emotionless. Then his gaze moved to Mitsuki and Sarada in turn. 

"Now, Prince Boruto, I apologize for the unpleasantries. You, unfortunately, arrived in the middle of us conducting a very large business deal. However, I cannot say that you were not expected. We have been keeping an eye out for you ever since my wife recognized you last week. We are prepared to accommodate you for as long as you need." Boruto could hardly believe his ears but now was hardly the time to look a gift horse in the mouth. 

"Thank you very much, Mr...?" Boruto asked as he realized he still did not know the man's name. 

"Oh yes, forgive me, I am Sai." Sai said. After the smallest of hesitations, he stepped forward to take Boruto's hand in a formal introduction.

"Yes, thank you Sai. Your family's hospitality is greatly appreciated." Boruto said a little too formally out of habit. "We wish to rest for a few days and resupply. We are also interested in avoiding further, um, confrontations." At that, Sai smiled his plastic smile again. 

"Of course, your Highness. As smugglers, we are very skilled at hiding things that do not wish to be found." He said lightly. Something about his wording gave Boruto pause but Sai smiled again and turned towards the hallway while raising a hand for them to follow. Off the hall were three doors: one on the left at the end of the hall and two on the right. Sai lead them to the last one on the right, the only one with an open door. 

The room was small and almost perfectly square. The walls were made of rough wood planks and still had some traces of what looked like peeled wallpaper. There was a window across from the door and another on the left wall. Both panes were cracked on both windows and there was nothing but pitch black beyond. Wooden boxes took up most of the corner between the windows and gave a cramped feeling to the already small room. 

"You will stay here." Sai said simply, "It is not much but it will provide you with all the necessary rest and privacy you require. In there..." He nodded to a box beneath the left window, "...you will find extra blankets and bedding if you need it." Boruto took in the room. It really wasn't much, as Sai had said but it was safe.

"Thank you, Sai. This will work nicely." He said. Sai nodded and turned to leave.

"Please let me know if you require anything else, your Highness." He said over his shoulder as he left. Boruto watched him go, then he turned and went to the box below the window. Inside were some moth-eaten heavy wool blankets and a few pillows. He looked at the room again. There was just enough space on the floor for the three of them, even if it was a little tight. They would have to make the best of it for the time being.

*

They spent what Boruto thought was about four days in their little room in the smuggler's den. There was no sun or moon or anything to help him tell time, so he couldn't be certain exactly how long it had been. Throughout those days, they were largely left to rest. The Yamanakas came and went but they never stayed for long. It appeared that this shack was used mostly as storage and a safe house. 

Inojin would show up occasionally to be his usual self but it was never for long. Shipments were constantly being brought in and taken out and that kept him busy with his father. Sai would check in on them from time to time as well and once Boruto met a tall woman with the same eyes and hair as Inojin. She was kind and accommodating but, like the rest of her small family, she was busy and did not stay long. 

All the activity around the hut didn't matter to Boruto except as a passing curiosity. What did matter to him was Mitsuki and Sarada's recoveries. Sarada insisted that she was fine but Boruto noticed that she was sleeping more than usual. It could have been due to boredom but the important thing was she was resting. 

Mitsuki was growing stronger every day. By what felt like the third day, the grey tinge had left his face and the purple circles under his eyes had faded. It seemed like he was feeling more relaxed, too. Boruto hadn't cast even the simplest of spells in over a week and his caution appeared to be working because the curse lines had not advanced. It didn't make it better but he was relieved that he had at least this much control over it. 

One evening, or at least Boruto thought it was evening, Boruto left Mitsuki in their room and went to the den to find Sarada. He finally felt like Mitsuki was almost strong enough to travel and he wanted to discuss their next move with her. He found her sitting in a corner with her back to the room. She was often there but since it was the only place she could get something resembling privacy, he didn't think anything of it. 

Sarada, however, must not have heard him enter. She was holding a small piece of parchment with one hand. She flicked the wrist of her free hand and a violet flame burst to life.

"What're you doing?" Boruto asked. At the sound of his voice, Sarada practically exploded to life. She jumped then leaped to her feet as the parchment caught fire and fell to the floor. 

"Boruto!" She cried as she spun to face him, "What do you want?!" She snapped around her gasps as she held a hand over her heart. He was so surprised by her animated reaction and the burning parchment, that he reacted on instinct. He stomped his boot on the flames, extinguishing it instantly. 

"I wanted to talk about where we are going after we leave here. What are you doing?" Boruto repeated as he lifted his boot, "What's this...?" He peeled what was left of the parchment off his sole and Sarada made a wild grab for it, which he fended off easily. Her reaction confused him further. What was so important about this and why couldn't he see it? There wasn't much left but it was definitely a note. He angled it into the light so he could better read the smeared charcoal writing. After being burned and crushed by his heel, it was in rough shape but he could still just make out the words "your Highness" and further down, his own name. He stared at it in shock.

"Give it back!" Sarada yelled as she made a grab for the scrap again. She succeeded this time and snatched it from Boruto's still fingers.

"...It's a note..." He breathed. He turned and fixed her with an accusing stare, "It's a note to my dad, isn't it?" His voice was calm but she still flinched as if he had yelled. She looked away and put a hand uncomfortably to the back of her neck, the way she always did when she was uncomfortable. "Isn't it?!" He repeated much more forcefully. She refused to make eye contact but she nodded. Boruto stared at her. His body trembled with anger and his hands curled into fists at his sides. "Now long?" He ground out. 

"I've been in contact with the King since I left home." Sarada admitted in a small voice. 

"You've been sending messages to him this whole time?!" He exploded. 

"Boruto, yes but-" She tried to explain in but Boruto cut her off. 

"How much have you told him, _traitor_?!" He snarled, burying his hurt under his anger, "Did you tell him how I almost died of a fever? Did you tell him about the curse spreading? Or our little explosion in the flats?!" He shot his questions rapid-fire. He was aware his tone was turning mocking but he didn't care. 

"Boruto!" Sarada shouted back, coming back to life to participate in the argument, "Use your brain! If I _had_ told him that his son had almost died _several times_ on this insane mission or about your _current condition_ , do you really think he'd sit back and do NOTHING?!" She roared with glassy eyes. Boruto couldn't answer that but he still stared defiantly at her. "If I _had_ told him, we would be dodging royal soldiers, not just common thugs and thieves!" That made sense but he was still angry with her. 

"How much have you told him, then? Did you tell him about Mitsuki?!" That question sent him into a panic. He wasn't sure what he was planning to tell his dad but he'd be damned if he let his old man take his Mitsuki from him because of his heritage.

"Calm down!" Sarada yelled, "He knows that you have a companion and that's all." Boruto took a deep, steadying breath. None of this was making sense.

"Okay, then what _have_ you told him?" He rephrased his question impatiently. Sarada didn't answer him right away. She looked like she was choosing her words carefully.

"I haven't told him anything that could worry him. I have told him that we found a way to lift your curse and I have been keeping him notified of our progress." She finished with a sigh. Boruto wanted to stay angry with her. She had been reporting to his father behind his back since she insisted on joining him! She had betrayed him! But, no matter how badly he wanted to cling to his anger, he felt it ebbing away. 

Sarada'd had a real opportunity to betray him. She could have had the entire Kingdom out looking for him in order to force him home. She could have had special hunters combing the wilderness with the sole intent of killing Mitsuki but she hadn't. Despite her obsessive loyalty to his father, she had respected his request to do this himself. She was even careful with the information she sent back so that his father would remain both pacified and blissfully ignorant at the same time. Unwanted gratitude took the place of his anger until it was all he could feel. He stepped forward and She flinched at his movement. Before she could recoil further, he pulled her into a hug.

"Thank you, Sarada." He said and he meant it. His actions must have taken her completely by surprise because she stood stiffly in his arms for a full ten seconds before she shakily returned his hug. For once, she didn't crush him with her affection, which he was grateful for. After a too long moment, he let her go. She stepped back and an awkward silence fell over them. Boruto studied his feet and scratched the back of his head as she stared at him with an unreadable expression. It figured that this would turn awkward. 

"Uh, you're welcome." Sarada said eventually. It did nothing to ease the tension. 

"So..." Boruto said after he couldn't take it anymore. "What were you telling him when I walked in?" He asked his boots. 

"Just that we will be leaving to find the next key soon." She said more confidently. He looked up and her. She looked relieved to be talking business, "The only problem we really have is the Yamanakas." She added thoughtfully.

"Yeah, it's a miracle they haven't ransomed me yet." Boruto said.

"No, Boruto. They're not just smugglers. They are spies for your father." Boruto stared openly at her.

"Wait, _what?_ "

"They. Are. Spies." Sarada repeated slowly for him, as if he was stupid, "They work directly under my papa so, if you're not careful, they could report things back to your father that we don't want." Boruto continued to stare as he processed what she was saying. He was suddenly very grateful to himself that he had not divulged any real details, as to why they were here, to Sai. The Yamanakas had no reason to sugar-coat their reports to his father. His eyes widened painfully as a sudden thought hit him. Did Sai know about Mitsuki's heritage? He hadn't so much as blinked when he first saw Mitsuki so he couldn't be sure.

"Do you think they've told dad about Mitsuki?" Sarada thought for a moment.

"I don't know." She admitted, "I can talk to him about it. I doubt he cares enough to say anything but still, it will probably be best if we move on soon."


	32. The Estredan Mountains

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At last, chapter 32 is here! I haven't had a chapter fight me this hard in a while. I'm still not overly happy with it but I'm tired and my standards are lowering.

Boruto and Sarada studied the map for days and argued back and forth at length over which path they should take to the Estredan Mountains. Eventually, with Mitsuki's help, they agreed that following the Herkimer River would be best. It meandered lazily across the plains until it met the peaks where it originated. Even on the map, its path through the mountains looked rough and impassable in places but it passed dangerously close to the location of the next key so following it seemed to be the best idea. They also all agreed that even though they would be going upstream, traveling by boat would be much faster.

On foot, the journey to the foothills alone looked to be about two weeks. With a boat, they could make it in as little as five days. Boruto's curse had not spread again but they all still felt the pressure to not waste time. They sat on their blankets, huddled around the map, which was unrolled over the box separating Sarada's blankets from Boruto and Mitsuki's. The crystal sat on the map beside their destination deep in the Estredan Mountains. 

"Where are we going to get this boat?" Boruto wondered aloud.

"I think we can get one from Sai." Sarada mused as she studied the map for the hundredth time, her finger tracing the wondering path of the river until it joined the foothills. 

"You think he will part with one?" Boruto asked. It didn't look like the Yamanakas were in possession of many boats and the ones they did have were highly specialized for the haunted swamp. Sarada thought for a bit before responding.

"He may not..." She said at last. The boat wasn't their only problem. Even if they did get their one of their own, how to get past the ghouls and other monsters that haunted the darkness outside presented another obstacle. Boruto couldn't help but shutter when he thought about them. Sarada had assured him that the Yamanakas could be trusted but that didn't stop the feeling at times that they were prisoners in this hut.

"And even if he did, how would we get out of here? I doubt he'd give us anything that could get through those monsters." Sarada took her time answering him again.

"He might take us to the river. We could take a small boat from there." That seemed like the most logical course of action but that came with its own problems.

"Even if he agrees, I doubt he will have what we need. We will have to pay him for a boat and supplies." Boruto voiced his thoughts. A frown crossed Sarada's lips at that. Paying for all that could prove to be a problem. Boruto was starting to run low on gold. Sarada had her own and since she was in touch with his father, they would be able to secure more funds but that, like everything, would take time. 

"I will talk to him about it." She said, "Hopefully there will be no problem." 

They left the negotiations to Sarada, since she and Sai evidently knew each other. Boruto and Mitsuki stayed out of their way and listened from their room. Boruto laid on his back with his head in Mitsuki's lap while the Serpent Prince contentedly ran his long fingers through Boruto's hair. It never failed to amaze Boruto when Mitsuki got like this, as if he was perfectly satisfied to just sit in his presence. He tried not to get so distracted by Mitsuki that he couldn't listen to the conversation in the main room. 

From what he could hear, Sai seemed amicable enough to their requests, even if he barley spoke. He agreed to have Inojin take them to the mouth of the Herkimer river but, as Boruto had suspected, he did not have an extra boat. He told Sarada that he would need to go to Dorchas to secure one and that it would take a day. Sarada wanted to go with him but he insisted that it would be faster for one person and recommended that she remain and enjoy her last day of rest instead. 

Sarada had expected that and gave him a list of the supplies they needed and some of their remaining gold. Sai took them graciously and told her he would leave in the morning. That surprised Boruto. His sense of time was still off so he had not been aware that it was evening. He figured he should have known, though. Sai was back regularly in the evening.

The hours dragged but everything went smoothly. Sai returned the following evening with a boat and all their requested supplies. The boat was not big but it was enough for the three of them to travel comfortably. They left at what Boruto assumed was dawn with Inojin the next day. 

Other than the usual ghouls, the trip to the Herkimer River was uneventful. Boruto watched the creatures with Mitsuki as they passed and felt shivers run up and down his spine. A week in this forsaken place had done nothing to numb him to their presence. He glanced back at Inojin's smirking face behind the helm and felt almost grateful for his presence. However, his almost-gratitude did not mean that he would be sorry to see the back of him after they made it to the river. 

Slowly, the sky lightened and the mist faded to a pure white and began to lift. Boruto watched as the golden rays of the sun penetrated the gloom and he felt like he was being reborn. The white fog lifted until it turned into puffy clouds drifting across a baby blue sky and Boruto felt his spirit soar with them. The small, unconscious smiles on Sarada and Mitsuki's face told him that they were feeling the same way. Within an hour, they were entering the Herkimer River and watching Inojin's ship slowly disappear back into the cursed lake. 

The journey up the river was a pleasant one. The bright sun and the mild May weather made it almost restful. The plains were beautiful as they rolled to the horizon dressed in various shades of green and the mostly flat terrain kept the river slow-flowing and easy to travel. The number of people they met along the way dwindled until they stopped seeing people all together. It was a unique feeling, one that made Boruto feel like they were the only ones in the rapidly changing world. 

As they continued west, they steadily gained altitude until the pure white backbone of the Estredan Mountains began to appear on the horizon. It seemed that the summer-like weather of the plains had not yet cracked winter's icy grip on the high peaks and would not for some time yet, if it ever did. The air grew more dry and the sky darkened until it was a stunning deep bluebell in color. 

The plains were becoming more hilly and the river was steadily growing clearer, narrower and more shallow. The water's temperature was plunging too until it was so cold, any appendage plunged into it would go numb within seconds. The weather was getting rapidly cooler as well. The days were warm with a cool breeze but the nights had them huddling close to their camp fire. 

By the fifth day,they had reached the shadow of the forested foothills. The Herkimer was crystal clear and rippled and sparkled in the sunlight as it flowed over smooth river rocks. It was beautiful but it was simply too swift and shallow for them to continue by boat so they were forced to abandon it and continue on foot. The foothills blocked the view of the icy peaks behind as they drew closer. By late afternoon, they hid the warm glow of the sun and cast them in their deep shadow. Cold air followed the river and washed over them, driving them closer to their fire and forcing them to wrap themselves in their heaviest blankets.

When it was time for bed, Boruto observed that Mitsuki's movements looked to be sluggish as he climbed into their blankets. The change was so slight, he could write it off to his imagination but he still gave Mitsuki the spot between himself and the fire, just in case. 

On the morning of the seventh day, Boruto awoke to find the spring grass covered in a layer of frost and Mitsuki wrapped tightly around him like another blanket. Boruto smiled to himself as he took in the sight of the Serpent Prince's sleeping face. It was rare for him to sleep while they were traveling but it had been several days since they had met another person so he assumed that Mitsuki thought there was no harm in resting. 

He wriggled out of Mitsuki's vice-like grip with no small amount of difficulty and crawled out into the morning. First order of business, he thought as he shivered in the crisp air, was to build a fire and start on a hot breakfast. Boruto hadn't gotten far before Mitsuki tossed in the blankets, then groaned as consciousness returned. 

"Boruto?" Mitsuki called when he realized he was alone.

"I'm here." Boruto answered as he struggled with the flint in his rapidly cooling fingers. Sarada stirred in her blankets, most likely awoken by the sound of their voices.

"Too cold..." She groaned as she tucked her head further into her soft cocoon. She stuck a hand out into the cold air, snapped her fingers and Boruto almost lost his eyebrows to the roaring fire that exploded to life in the fire pit. 

"Damn it, Sarada!" He yelled as he picked himself up from the damp grass and wiped the half-frozen dew from his backside. Sarada sat up and peered at him through her glasses, her expression unrepentant. 

"You're welcome. Why don't you start on breakfast." She said flatly. Boruto glared at her but he was surprised by the sound of Mitsuki laughing softly from their blankets. He shot the basilisk a faux hurt look.

"You too, Mitsuki?" He said mournfully as he pouted and gave Mitsuki his best kicked puppy eyes. Mitsuki's smile remained in place as he gracefully rose, walked to Boruto and kissed the pout from his lips. 

"I'll help you, Boruto." 

It wasn't long before they had eaten and were underway.

The day warmed quickly as they walked on following the river into the mountains. Boruto had never been to these jagged peaks before and the scenery was spectacular. The sun was bright and hot on their clothing but the breeze was fresh and cool. The sky was a deep and dazzling clear blue. He was sure he had never seen the sky so blue before and it was brilliant against the deep greens of the foothill forests. 

The river lead them through tall evergreen forests and across soft meadows full of tender green grass and a rainbow of wildflowers. Snow-dusted grey peaks towered over them as they passed through the valleys and seemed to scrape the sky itself, nagging the occasional fluffy white cloud as they drifted passed. Birds dressed in vibrant shades of blue, yellow, or orange with deep black sang joyfully from the trees. The smell of life perfumed the air and mixed pleasantly with the unique scents of damp earth and snow melting in the shadows of the trees. 

Silvery-barked skinny trees marred with black "eyes" grew in tight groves mixed with the evergreen trees or ringing the meadows. Large round light-green leaves adorned their skinny branches and they seemed to shiver and quake even in the lightest gust. It was all so majestic, Boruto felt he scarcely had a care in the world. Even the weight of his curse felt far away while he was in this colorful paradise.

At lunch, they rested by the Herkimer which was now more creek than river. Boruto sat with his back against one of the larger silvery-white trees and allowed the sun to warm his face. Mitsuki left and returned a short while later with his arms full of fowl eggs. Boruto smiled but looked away as Mitsuki enjoyed his rare treat. He was glad Mitsuki was happy but the way he ate the eggs never failed to turn his stomach. Sarada, however, did not look away. Boruto watched with undisguised amusement as her face morphed from curiosity to shock to disgust. She turned her appalled face to him and he just chuckled and shrugged before returning to his own lunch. 

The afternoon was warm and pleasant like the morning but Boruto was starting to get concerned. The sun was beginning to approach the tops of the mountains. He knew the cold would come quickly when it dipped below the peaks and if this night was going to be anything like the last few, it was going to be cold.

"We should start looking for a place to spend the night." He called up to Sarada, who was walking ahead of he and Mitsuki. 

Sarada nodded back over her shoulder, acknowledging that she had heard him. Unfortunately, they weren't in the best place to camp. The valley they were following the river through was quickly becoming a narrow canyon. Sharp rocks were rapidly replacing the grass and it was becoming increasingly obvious that they were not going to be able to follow it much further. The noise of the river was steadily growing louder as they approached a hard bend. Sarada took it first and disappeared from sight.

"We have to turn around." She called back to them. Mitsuki and Boruto rounded the corner to see an amazing sight. The once sloping canyon walls came in sharply to form two sheer rock walls on either side of a giant grey rock face worn smooth by water. The waterfall was spectacular as it glittered in the afternoon sun. Water rippled and flowed over the great rock face, gliding to meet the pool below. There was no way forward.

They turned around, trying not to lose their footing on the slippery wet rocks that made up the river bank and slowly worked their way back to a place where they could hike out to the ridge above. The path out was slippery and difficult but they were able to climb out before sundown. Sarada said something about looking for a place to camp but Boruto didn't hear her properly. He was too captivated by the view. 

The entire world was awash in golden light. The sun was low, throwing rich oranges and yellows across the sky. It set the bright snow on the western peaks aflame with the warm colors and the teeth-like edges of the ridges cast hard purple shadows across the eastern slopes of their neighbors and high trees cast long shadows upon the red-brown forest floor. It was a spectacular sight, but what really caught his eye were a series of low, square shadows that were only a few hundred feet away.

"Look." Boruto said as he pointed ahead at the odd shapes and Mitsuki and Sarada followed his direction. He held up a hand to block the harsh light and the shapes resolved themselves into what looked like several stone walls and small buildings without roofs. It looked like an abandoned village. Sarada blinked against the harsh light, then she smiled.

"I think that will do nicely." She said as she started for the ruins. It was indeed an abandoned village. It stood near the edge of the canyon wall but it was completely hidden from below. The buildings sprawled towards the west but Boruto was more interested in a patchy mist that was wafting from a series of rocks on the northern edge of the ruins. He jogged to its source and was met by still clear pools of steaming water. 

"Hey! I found a hot spring!"


	33. The Hot Spring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff. Lots and lots of fluff. Tooth-rotting... fluff... so much fluff. 
> 
> You're going to need it. Things are going to get rough again very soon.

The standing pools of clear, softly steaming water looked incredibly inviting after their long day of hiking up the river. The spring was large, made up if several pools staggered in a line. The pools were surrounded and separated by high grey granite boulders, making silvery makeshift walls and conveniently dividing and sheltering the pools from each other. The latent heat from the spring staved off the encroaching cold of evening which made the atmosphere all the more pleasant. 

Boruto's muscles ached for the soothing heat as he looked at the spring. Sarada peered over his shoulder at the tempting sight. 

"That does look nice." She said longingly with a small smile, "We should set up camp then- Boruto! What are you _doing?!_ " She yelled as she covered her eyes and spun her back to him. Boruto had flung his things against the nearest rock wall and was fast removing his clothes. His chest was already bare and he was kicking off his boots while working off his pants. 

"I'm not waiting. I'm going in now." He said to Sarada's back. He laughed when she curled more into herself, trying to hide that she was blushing from head to toe. "You can come in too, if you want." He said in his most suggestive teasing tone. He waggled his eyebrows for added effect even though he knew she couldn't see. He was rewarded instantly.

"BORUTO! What the fuck?!" She exploded as her skin deepened to a scarlet that rivaled her tunic. He could almost swear there was smoke coming out of her ears as she grabbed the rim of her hat with both hands and pulled it down as if she wished to disappear into it. He threw back his head and laughed long and loud. 

"I didn't say _with me_ , Sarada. You have a dirty mind." He teased with a wolfish grin, "There are a lot of baths. You can use that one over there where no one can see you, pervert. I am flattered, though." Her black eyes flashed a dangerous red as she glared death at him over her shoulder. The ferocity of her look was severely undercut by the beet-red color of her cheeks. Boruto laughed again as she straightened with as much pride as she could muster and stomped off in the direction of the furthest, most secluded pool.

Boruto went back to removing his remaining clothing until the feel of eyes on him made him pause. He looked up to see that Mitsuki was watching him with wide, curious eyes. He was holding one of his overlong sleeves over his mouth and a light pink was dusting his otherwise pure white cheeks. Boruto paused in his stripping and turned up the wattage on his smile. 

"Would you like to join me, Mitsuki?" He asked extending an inviting hand out to the pale Prince while the other held his pants to his hips. He smirked a little as Mitsuki's eyes traveled from his mostly bare hips, to his chest, to his smile, then to his outstretched hand. Almost shyly, Mitsuki reached out and took Boruto's hand, making him smile wider and the serpent's cheeks grow pinker.

"Yes, my Sun." It was music to Boruto's ears.

They waded nude into the hot water, hand in hand. They laughed and supported each other as they slipped on the smooth rocks making up the pool bottom. Boruto lead the way to a large submerged rock that sat against the water-smoothed stone rim. He sat down and pulled Mitsuki down beside him and snaked his arm around his hips. Mitsuki melted into his side and rested his head on Boruto's shoulder. 

Here, they had an unobstructed and spectacular view of the sunset. The light reaching across the sky was pale yellow and the ridges of the mountains cast blue shadows over the green valleys. The sun was slowly disappearing behind a wall of white peaks, igniting the snow with colors of orange and gold. Bright god rays cut the purples of twilight then faded, allowing white stars to dot the velvet purple one by one until the dark was alive with twinkling lights. Eventually, the full moon rose to bathe the world in its silver light. 

Boruto was content as he watched the sunset. The heat from the water seeped deeply into his muscles, easing every ache and stiff joint.He enjoyed to feel of Mitsuki's smooth body relaxing against his. He could feel the patch of scales on the serpent's hip under his hand and he allowed his fingers to lazily explore. 

He and Mitsuki talked and rested together as if they hadn't a single care in the world. Mitsuki laughed and Boruto took in the breathtaking sight. His white skin was luminous in the light of the moon. His colorless scales shimmered with his movement and his golden eyes appeared to glow. His hair was gleaming silvery white in the moonlight and it fell about his face in every perfect way. Once again, Boruto found himself captivated. He wanted to take in every detail of this moment, to burn it into his memory where he could keep it forever. 

Mitsuki stared at him in return, his glittering eyes filled with awe as they took Boruto in. They traveled from his hair over his face. When they moved to Boruto's chest, Mitsuki's face fell again. He lifted a hand from the still water and traced the curse lines that flowed over Boruto's shoulder, across to his collar bone, then down his chest to the waterline. The worry marring those golden eyes was breaking Boruto. He'd do anything to erase the pain from those precious eyes. 

Boruto watched as Mitsuki continued to trace the curse lines in silence. The memory of Momoshiki surfaced again in Boruto's mind. No matter how hard he tried, it was getting harder to repress the memory. He vowed again to himself that Momoshiki would not get his way. He would save them and lift his curse. A tiny voice in the back of his mind spoke against his will. If for some reason he was not able to do this, it said, he knew he would choose Mitsuki over himself. If he could save them, then he could accept his fate. 

"Hey." Boruto said softly. He brought a hand to Mitsuki's chin and gently tilted his face until his was looking into his eyes. "It's going to be okay." Boruto breathed. He felt he could promise at least that much. Mitsuki's eyes turned glassy as he stared deep into Boruto's blue eyes.

"I'm afraid." Mitsuki confessed softly, "What if we don't have much time left?"

"All the more reason to make the most of the time we do have." Boruto said with a smile. He had made his decision. Mitsuki let out a tiny surprised gasp as Boruto pulled him close and pressed their lips together. Mitsuki moaned his approval and Boruto took the opportunity to deepen the kiss, sliding his tongue into his mouth and exploring every bit of Mitsuki he could reach. Mitsuki seemed to go boneless in his arms and clung to his neck as he wrapped his legs around his Sun's waist. 

Boruto allowed his hands to explore every inch of Mitsuki's willing body. Carefully, he maneuvered them through the water until he pinned Mitsuki against a large and smooth rock. He pressed his body hard against Mitsuki's, reveling in his impossibly soft body and maddening submission. The contact wasn't enough. This time wasn't enough. He had to have Mitsuki. 

"Mitsuki..." Boruto gasped as he broke the kiss and pulled away just enough to look into the eyes of the Prince he adored, "I love you." Mitsuki's mouth fell open in shock. Then Stars of pure joy twinkled in his golden eyes as Boruto's confession sank in. 

"I love you too, Boruto." Mitsuki whispered as he gazed adoringly at Boruto before he gave him the sweetest, most genuine smile he had ever seen. Momentarily, Boruto forget the entire world in the light of that smile. He knew then that he couldn't live without Mitsuki. He had to keep him by his side, always. 

"Mitsuki.... Please, stay with me. Be with me... forever." Mitsuki surprised him when he pulled him in and captured his already kiss-swollen lips in another passionate kiss. It took Boruto's breath way with its tenderness and sincerity. When they finally pulled apart, both of them gasping for breath, Mitsuki looked at Boruto with open and honest love. 

"Anything for you... My Sun."

From that moment on, Boruto only knew bliss. 

The sounds of ecstasy drifted through the otherwise still air to Sarada, who had been enjoying the evening in her own secluded pool. At first, she was irritated with them and considered interrupting just to see the look on Boruto's face. After a moment, she decided against it. After all they had been through, they needed this. She scrubbed the dirt from her arms as she smiled up at the starry sky.

"Boruto, I'm glad you're finally happy."

*

Sarada was happy for them. She really was but this was starting to get irritating. She'd had time to finish her bath before they were finished. At first, they were quiet and easy to ignore but as time went on, they cared less and less about the noise they were making. She huffed her frustration and rolled her eyes dramatically even though there was no one to appreciate her exasperation. 

She'd had enough. The moon was bright and the night was otherwise peaceful. She decided to explore the ruins until the boys finally exhausted themselves. The air away from the spring was much cooler and the once pleasant breeze had a distinct bite. It made her pull her cloak tighter around her shoulders as she went. The bright moon made the high clouds glow overhead and the ruins cast hard shadows on the clumps of wild grass. The monochromatic scene gave the place a truly ancient feel that sent shivers down her spine.

Her imagination could truly take flight here with fantasies of the long forgotten people who once called this place home. She walked slowly passed the crumbling buildings, careful to keep quiet as if she would disturb the ghosts that still resided here. As she walked on, the feel of the place slowly changed. The whispers of the wind changed to whispers _in_ the wind and the air was developing an almost electric quality. 

She felt like she was being drawn forward through the overgrown streets towards the center of the debris. Soon, she could clearly see what looked like a clearing ahead. It appeared to hold four vaguely triangular shaped boulders standing ominously like monoliths. The whispers in the air were growing louder as she approached but she stared forward as if she could not hear them. 

She stepped into the small clearing and stared up at the boulders. A cobblestone circle was just visible under the overgrowth and the stones sat on the circle, one in each of the cardinal directions. They looked imposing and otherworldly in the silver light but when she stepped into the center of the circle, the incessant whispers suddenly stopped and all was peaceful again.

The stones were fascinating in their own right, but something about them caught her eye. The moonlight was almost harsh and it was casting strange shadows across their worn faces. She approached one and peeled the lichen from the stone. Ancient carvings worn almost smooth with time displayed runes Sarada vaguely recognized. She walked from one stone to the next, peeling off the crusty lichen covering as she went. Each stone was carved but not all of the inscriptions were complete. From what she could recognize, they all appeared to have the same engraving. 

She paused in front of one stone whose carvings looked particularly sharp and complete. The papery lichen fell away easily and revealed a carving that made her freeze. It was a depiction of a key. She stared in disbelief at it for a moment, waiting as if it was going to dissolve in the moonlight into a different, barely recognizable rune. When it remained stubbornly the same, she hastily dug in her pocket and pulled out one of the keys they had collected. 

She kept the keys on her person at all times, refusing to let her brother's one hope out of her sight. She could never entrust something so important to Boruto. The water key sparkled brilliantly even in the matte moonlight as she held it up to the carving. It was a perfect match. 

She ran back to the hot spring, dug in her pack and pulled out every piece of parchment she had and a charcoal. She then ran back to the stones and carefully took a rubbing of the inscriptions for later translation. She rolled the copies with care and brought them back to camp with the intent of beginning the slow task of translating the carvings. She had just sat down to light a fire and begin her work when a noise made her stop. It was a load moan of pleasure that unmistakably came from Mitsuki. 

"Damn it, STILL?!" She cried out, knowing full well that she would be ignored. She started reconsidering her decision not to ruin their night but somehow, she stayed resolute. She would give them tonight, she vowed as she stuffed bandages into her ears, but in the morning, she would make them pay.


	34. The Blizzard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about how late this chapter is. I got my hand mangled on Saturday and it was hard to write for a while. Now, I am on the mend and so the new chapter is here!
> 
> I'm pretty happy with is as a whole. Expect the usual edits as I fix typos and play with wording/flow but otherwise enjoy!

The day started out beautiful. Boruto awoke to a crystal clear and deep blue sky with a warm cheerful sun. He couldn't remember the last time he felt so happy. He was sore from yesterday's hike and other "activities" with Mitsuki but it was a good sore. Said basilisk was still sleeping, curled contentedly in their blankets with his arms wrapped firmly around Boruto's body and his face buried in his chest. Boruto lazily stretched his body along side that of his new lover and smiled to himself. 

The chill morning air felt refreshing on his face, balancing the feel of the almost over warm bed. For a while, he simply enjoyed the morning and the peace in Mitsuki's arms.

"Well, good morning, sunshine! It's about time you woke up! I was beginning to think you were going to sleep all day." Sarada's mockingly over-cheerful voice pierced the thin morning air and made Boruto jump. His sudden movement disturbed Mitsuki, who stirred with a groan. Boruto looked up to see that she was standing over them. He gave her his best glare but she just smirked down at them and he knew she was just getting started. "I have lots of water for you two. I figured you'd be really dehydrated after last night." She said sweetly with a wink. 

Boruto could feel the burn of his blush reaching from his collar bones to the roots of his hair. Mitsuki rubbed his gleaming golden eyes and gave Sarada a puzzled look. She laughed long and loud in response then walked back to the fire to finish preparing breakfast. Boruto glared daggers into her back and Mitsuki turned his puzzled expression to him instead.

"Why would we be dehydrated?" Mitsuki asked innocently. The purity of his question only made Sarada's comment all the more humiliating and made his cheeks redden further.

"Never mind, it's nothing." Boruto muttered as he rubbed his face. Admitting defeat, he climbed out of the blankets into the chilly morning air. He shivered as he pulled on his cold shirt then made his way over to the fire. Sarada had a dangerous smile on her face, warning him that she was far from finished but the pull of the fire's warmth was too much for him to resist. As promised, she passed him a cup of water the second he sat down. 

"Drink up!" She said brightly, "We have a long way to go and you're going to need your strength." He glared at her again but wisely decided against speaking. No good would come of that while she's in this mood. He had taken a couple of sips and was eyeing the meat sizzling over the fire when Mitsuki joined them. "Good morning!" Sarada greeted him just as brightly as he settled next to Boruto. She passed him a cup of water and gave him an almost predatory smile.

Curious, Boruto turned to look at Mitsuki too. He was wondering what on earth she could be looking at when he saw them too; A trail of red marks on Mitsuki's neck from collar bone to jawline. 

"So, Mitsuki. How was he?" Sarada asked as if she were inquiring as to how he had slept. Boruto exploded to his feet, little more than a beet-red and sputtering mess. 

"Sarada!! What the FUCK?!!" He shouted coherently after at least three tries. He was standing over her as he shouted but she looked completely unconcerned. 

"What?" She asked with faux innocence and pretend hurt but she stood, literally rising to his challenge as she continued, "You kept me up half the night with your rutting, I think at the least, I deserve to know if he's satisfied." She finished as she returned Boruto's furious blue stare with a flashing red one of her own. 

"It was wonderful, Sarada. I am, as you said, satisfied." Mitsuki's cheerful voice evaporated the tension instantly. As one, Boruto and Sarada turned to look at the serpent Prince who was smiling happily up at them. Their faces deepened to matching shades of red as they took in Mitsuki's expression of deep contentment. 

"Anyway!" Sarada's voice squeaked as she hastened to change the subject, "Come look at this, Boruto. Last night while you were... _busy_ , I found this." She said as she unrolled her parchments with the rubbings of the runic inscriptions. Boruto examined them but he couldn't read any of it. Translations were always more Sarada's strong point. 

"Where did you find these?" He asked.

"They were carved into the rocks at the center of these ruins." She said as she waved her wrist in the general direction of the boulders. 

"Interesting, but why do they matter to us?" Sarada did not answer but instead she shook a piece of parchment out from the middle of the stack. She smoothed it out on a stone, displaying a rubbing of what looked like a carving of a key. She then dug in her pocket and pulled out one of their keys and placed it beside the rubbing, showing that it was a perfect match. 

"This is why it matters to us." She said proudly. It was impressive, Boruto had to admit that. 

"Can you read it?" He asked.

"Yes, but it will take time." She said as she pocketed the key and re-rolled the parchments. "I will start work on it tonight but right now, we need to eat and get moving if we are going to make any real progress today." 

By the time they were underway, the blue sky was spotted with puffy white clouds.

The weather did not hold. 

By early afternoon, they had gained considerably in altitude. The fluffy clouds had steadily joined into a light grey and low-hanging blanket which brought damp air, a cold wind, and the pungent, almost woody smell that heralded snow. It moved in quickly and within another half hour, fat snowflakes had begun to fall then it wasn't long before everything was shrouded in white. 

Boruto stumbled through the rapidly piling snow. Although she was just ahead of him, Sarada was quickly reduced to little more than a shadow only just visible through the thick flakes. 

"Sarada!" Boruto called out to her but the snow was muffing the sound of his voice and for a terrifying moment, she disappeared completely into the white. Boruto panicked and reached back towards Mitsuki, his flailing hand landing on Mitsuki's slender wrist. Internally, Boruto gave a small sigh of relief. He pulled his lover through the disorienting flat white landscape without looking back. 

Boruto trudged ahead through the deepening snow in what he hoped was the right direction. They had to reach Sarada. They couldn't get separated in this storm or they may never find each other again. He shivered as he clung to Mitsuki with his quickly numbing hand and the heavy snow soaked his clothes through. Fortunately, they had not gone far when Sarada materialized from the snow. She had stopped and was staring as the way forward vanished before their eyes.

"We need to find shelter!" Boruto yelled even though they were only a few feet apart. She nodded soberly as she pulled her snow-streaked glasses from her face and tried to wipe them on her already damp clothing. How the snow had managed to get under the brim of her enormous hat was beyond him but now was not the time. The storm was settling in and they needed to find some kind of protection from it before they froze to death. 

Boruto fought the panic that was rising in his chest as he really took in their surroundings. The forest had almost completely disappeared into the swirling white and they were now standing in at least four inches of snow. He tried to remember the layout of the land before it had vanished into white on white on white. If he remembered correctly, there had been a high rock wall somewhere off to their left. If they could make their way to that, maybe they could find something they could use for shelter. 

He was about to say as much to Sarada when he felt a soft tug on his hand from Mitsuki. He spun just in time to see the basilisk collapse raggedly into the snow and lay still. 

"Mitsuki!!" Boruto cried as he fell to his knees and pulled his lover from the snow. Boruto pressed him against his chest and Mitsuki instinctively huddled into the warmth he found there. His clothes were soaked through and his body was cold as ice. His skin was as white as the snow that was piling on him and his pale lips were turning blue. Realization turned Boruto's heart as cold as the snow.

"Sarada! Mitsuki's freezing!" He cried as he started pulling off his own cloak. 

"What are you doing?!" Sarada yelled in his ear. She was kneeling beside him and was trying to stop his stripping with one hand and examine Mitsuki with the other. 

"Make a fire!" He ordered as he covered Mitsuki with his now removed cloak.

"What?!"

"Just DO IT! A big one!" He ignored the sting of the cold as he removed his own shirt next. It looked like Sarada had caught on because she stood and conjured a ring of intense green fire around them, which pushed away the cold and temporarily drove away the snow. 

"Thanks!" Boruto yelled over the roar of the flames and the wind.

"Just hurry up! I can't keep this up forever!" Sarada yelled back. As quickly as he could, he peeled off all his soaked clothes down to his bare skin. Then, he did the same for Mitsuki who had revived a little in the sudden warmth but was still only just conscious. 

"I'm sorry, Mitsuki." He apologized as he worked, "Just hang on. We are going to get you warm." Once they were both bare-chested, Boruto pulled Mitsuki onto his back. He couldn't help but hiss at the cold and clammy feel of Mitsuki's body against his skin but he endured it. Next, with Sarada's help, he covered them both with the driest blankets they had and then layered their wet cloaks on top. Mitsuki snuggled into his neck and shoulder as they settled together.

"Boruto..." He heard Mitsuki breath against his ear.

"It's going to be okay, Mitsuki." Boruto assured him as best he could. Sarada's fire went out with sizzling and popping as she released the spell and the cold and snow pressed back in instantly. She was panting heavily from the effort of the spell. Boruto was grateful for it but he was too panicked over Mitsuki to properly express his gratitude. 

"Come on! There was a rock wall in this direction. Maybe we can find something there!" He didn't wait for an answer before he struck off in what he prayed was the right direction. Sarada followed close behind. 

Dark trees came and went like ghosts as they struggled on in search of the rock wall. Occasionally, Mitsuki would stir and bury himself deeper under the blankets, forcing his body as close to Boruto's as possible. He was what kept Boruto going. He tramped through the now knee-deep snow, bullying his numb feet and legs into taking each step. Sarada's pace was slowing too. She wasn't carrying Mitsuki but her energy was quickly being drained by her own numbing limbs and the effort to keep a small fireball burning in her hand, providing some light in the snow.

Time dragged on and the snow continued to grow deeper. Boruto struggled on and prayed that they weren't walking in circles. The grey sky was growing darker as evening approached and the snowflakes were getting smaller in response to the falling temperature. At long last, the rock face materialized out of the gloom. Boruto's spirits lifted as he staggered to it, only to be dashed again when he was met with smooth stone and deep snow. The face offered no shelter and seemed to be drawing snow to itself instead of sheltering from it. Still, they followed it, refusing to give up. Boruto believed they would find something. They had to.

The sky was nearly black when Boruto had to rest. He was exhausted, numb and the snow was fast approaching his waist. Sensing that he had stopped, Sarada looked back at him, her concerned face lit by the flickering flame in her hand.

"Boruto! We have to keep moving!" She called back to him. He nodded slowly.

"Okay, just give me a minute." He said sluggishly. He was suddenly feeling very sleepy. Maybe he could rest against the wall, just for a minute. Just in front of a snow covered tree, he leaned his shoulder against the rough rock wall, being careful not to jostle Mitsuki as he did. Suddenly, there was a loud crunching sound. A stone or some ice shifted under his foot and he began to fall backwards. 

Fatigue forgotten, he reached out for anything to stop his fall but only slick ice and smooth stone met his grasping hands. He toppled backwards into the tree. Snow exploded upwards as the disturbed tree's suddenly unladen branches snapped up, throwing him sideways into the rock wall. Boruto raised his hands and braced for impact but it was oddly delayed, making him almost smash his teeth as he landed prone on what felt like a cold rock floor. 

"Sorry about that, Mitsuki." He apologized but he received no answer. He struggled to his hands and knees and looked around. Everything was pitch black but he could no longer feel the wind or the snow falling on him.

"Boruto!" He could hear Sarada calling his name from somewhere behind him. 

"Sarada!" He answered as he got unsteadily back to his feet. Carefully, he stuck his head out of the crevice and moved the tree disguising the entrance aside, "Sarada! I've found shelter!" He steadied her as she climbed passed the tree and held up her little flame, its weak light revealing the cave. It was little more than a giant crack in the rock but it was fairly deep, wide and had a smooth floor. Quickly, she conjured a large green fire and collapsed beside it. 

Boruto kneeled beside the fire and started to gently put down Mitsuki. As he did, a desperate and terrible realization surfaced in his mind. Mitsuki was too still and quiet.

"Mitsuki?" Boruto asked as he started to peel off snow-soaked layers. No answer. He tried not to panic as he pulled off layer after layer until Mitsuki was revealed. Boruto gently laid him down on the direst blanket beside the warm fire. He was unconscious and his body was cold as ice. Boruto felt like his own heart froze as he examined his love. Mitsuki looked dead. "No..." Boruto breathed as his hands flew over Mitsuki's body, searching for any sign of life. He only just found it in shallow breaths and a barley-there pulse. They were almost undetectable but they were there.

"Come on, Mitsuki. Please, don't do this." Boruto begged as he rubbed Mitsuki's skin, trying to work the heat from the fire into his body. The seconds crawled past and Mitsuki did not respond. "Damn it, Sarada! can't you make the fire any hotter?!" Boruto demanded, his fear over Mitsuki turning into anger and looking for an outlet. When she didn't immediately respond, he looked up at her. She was shivering beside her fire with her knees pulled to her chest and was staring with wide, vacant eyes. Boruto realized with horror that she was too exhausted to act anymore and it was all she could do to keep the fire they had going. 

He gave a frustrated growl and returned to his attempts to revive Mitsuki. In a last-ditch effort, he pulled off his remaining clothes and pressed his own warm body against Mitsuki's. He wrapped them in the blankets and pushed them as close to the fire as he dared. Through the night, Boruto did all he could to warm his lover and comfort him with whispered assurances until his own exhaustion pulled him to sleep.


	35. Taken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Done! I love this chapter but it was hard to edit. As usual expect edits here and there but otherwise I hope you enjoy!

Morning crept tentatively through the jagged cut in the granite. Slowly, the weak light stretched from the cave entrance and illuminated what appeared to be a bundle of clothing and blankets beside a small green flame. As the warm light inched across the bundle, it began it stir. A shock of pastel blue hair broke free from the cocoon and sparkling gold eyes blinked against the morning. 

As Mitsuki took in his surroundings, he became increasingly confused. He had no memory of coming to this place and his body felt heavy. He looked down and saw his precious Sun was wrapped firmly around his middle. Boruto’s mat of golden hair stuck out of the blankets at odd angles and gleamed brightly in the sunlight. His peach colored skin was pressed firmly against Mitsuki's and was as warm as the summer sun. 

Mitsuki smiled fondly down at Boruto and ran long fingers through his metallic hair. Boruto stirred a little in his sleep but then buried his face deeper into his side, tightened his grip around Mitsuki’s torso and dropped back off into sleep. Mitsuki leaned back, allowing Boruto to pull him in further. He was content even if he was still confused. He couldn't sleep so he tried to think back to the last thing he could remember. 

He remembered it had been getting colder and his joints had been getting more and more stiff. He had been feeling nervous for days of the steadily declining temperatures as they continued deeper into the mountains. However, he said nothing to Boruto. His Sun already had enough to deal with. If he did say something, Boruto might insist that he stay behind and that was something he could not do. So, he silently endured his increasing discomfort as best he could.

Then, it had started to snow. He knew it was getting very dangerous but he refused to leave Boruto. Then the world dissolved into white and he didn't remember anything after that. His heart clenched painfully at the same time as it filled with love and gratitude as he looked down at his sleeping Sun. He knew that it was Boruto who had carried him to safety.

Mitsuki tightened his hold on Boruto. This was the man he loved. His heart soared every time he thought about it. His Sun adored him and had asked that he remain by his side forever, a request he had eagerly agreed to. Nothing could make him happier but first, he thought making his happiness cool slightly, they needed to save Boruto. Time was a luxury they really didn't have but maybe, he thought as he gazed adoringly at his Sun, he could let him rest for now.

It was at least another hour before Boruto stirred again. The cave was becoming pleasantly warm from the light of the strengthening sun despite the melting snow spilling in the entrance. Boruto took a deep breath, groaned, and stretched. Mitsuki caught flashes of blue as Boruto blinked open his eyes. It appeared to take a moment for him to process his surroundings. 

"Good morning." Mitsuki said gently, mimicking Boruto's own greeting to himself from all those weeks ago. At the sound of his voice, Boruto's eyes snapped up to meet his; then the Sun exploded. 

"Mitsuki!!" Boruto cried out as he flung his arms around Mitsuki's neck and crushed their bodies together. Mitsuki couldn't help but laugh with joy as he returned Boruto's fierce hug. "What are you laughing at?!" Boruto snapped as he peppered Mitsuki's face and neck with little kisses. "Do you have..." He began angrily but paused to plant a kiss on Mitsuki's lips, "... any idea..." Another kiss, "... How WORRIED..." Another kiss, "... I've been?!" Boruto growled his question. Mitsuki was not able to answer because Boruto had immediately and forcefully captured his lips again, this time in a deep kiss. Mitsuki couldn't help himself. He moaned his consent and melted into to heat of his Sun. If this was how Boruto wanted to find comfort, then he would oblige. 

"Would you two KNOCK IT OFF?!" Sarada's angry voice sliced the air and echoed in the cave, "Or have you forgotten that I'm _right here?!_ " Boruto jumped and Mitsuki turned his head to look up at Sarada. She had erupted from her own blankets, which appeared to be immediately beside theirs and she was glaring red death down at them from beneath her impressive mop of bed-head. 

Boruto said nothing but glared angrily up at her from his place on top of Mitsuki, his skin growing hotter as it darkened to match Sarada's eyes. Mitsuki simply smiled up at the fire mage. He was unashamed of their compromising position. It was proof that Boruto belonged to him, a point that he felt like making to Sarada for some reason. 

The fight that followed was an impressive one. Mitsuki sat out of their way and quietly laughed to himself behind his fingers, since it appeared that his sleeves had been removed at some point, along with the rest of his other clothes. He glanced around and saw that they were laying close to the green fire, most likely left there to dry. Boruto was so thoughtful. His skin felt slightly cool without them but it was no matter. The warmth of his Sun was all he needed, even if he was thrashing around in their blankets as he raved at Sarada. It just made him love Boruto that much more.

Eventually, Boruto climbed from the blankets and stormed the short distance to their clothes. Sarada shrieked and averted her eyes but Mitsuki ignored her as did Boruto. He tossed Mitsuki his clothes before he started to pull on his own. Mitsuki smiled his gratitude then started to get dressed as well. As he suspected, they had been wet. The sleeves were still a little damp in places but were otherwise pleasantly warm.

Breakfast was stiff and awkward but it didn't bother Mitsuki. He was content to sit and eat beside Boruto. It even surprised himself sometimes how content he felt just being by Boruto's side. 

Boruto and Sarada were still quiet when they packed and prepared to leave their shelter. A glance outside confirmed that the sun had indeed returned to the world, hanging harshly in the perfect clear blue sky. Several feet of rapidly melting snow blanketed the forest floor and runoff was making the little patches of exposed ground soupy with deep mud. Boruto sighed as he looked out at the snow shimmering beneath the trees and bright spring sky. He pulled the crystal necklace out from his shirt. He cupped it in his hands, shielding it from the harsh sun and revealing a weak light within the crystal's heart.

"That's good news, at least." Boruto muttered as he tucked the crystal back into his shirt. He stared quietly out at the snowy scene for a long moment, then he turned back to Mitsuki. "Are you going to be okay out there?" He asked seriously. Mitsuki considered the bright day. After what he'd put Boruto through, he felt he could at least give him an honest answer. The snow was keeping the air itself cool but it was quickly melting and the sun felt hot on his skin. If this continued, he should be fine until nightfall at the least. 

"I believe I will be okay, Boruto." He responded at length but Boruto did not look convinced. He reached up and undid the silver button of his own heavy black cloak. He pulled it around Mitsuki's shoulders and fastened it for him. Mitsuki did not understand. 

"But Boruto, you'll be cold..."

"I'll be fine." Boruto said firmly and Mitsuki knew there was no point in arguing. 

"Thank you, my Sun."

-

Despite the good weather, it was a messy trek. They made slow progress through the ankle-deep mud and slushy snow. Mitsuki watched Boruto carefully as they struggled along. He was getting very wet and although he wasn't as prone to hypothermia as Mitsuki was, getting wet put him at serious risk for it once the sun went down. 

Their path only grew more difficult and the terrain grew more rugged as they pressed on. They steadily gained in altitude and the trees became more sparse. High rock walls rose on either side as a ravine steadily deepened in between. The air was growing cooler too, despite the intensity of the sun's rays. It lead to very strange and isolated temperatures. The shadows cast by the trees and rock faces were at least ten degrees cooler than that in the light. 

The rocks not covered with snow were slick from runoff and were proving treacherous as they were walking along a rock outcropping that seemed to hang over the now deep ravine. But the light in the crystal continued to grow steadily as they went. The positive sign pushing them to continue ever onward into the increasingly hostile environment.

Mitsuki was starting to feel leery. It was getting late, Boruto was soaked from the snow and his own sweat, they still had not found an acceptable place for shelter and it was looking less and less like they would. Also, the light in the crystal told him that they were getting dangerously close to their goal and there was no sign of the guardian. If the last two guardians were any indication, they could assume that this one would also come to them. Proved that Boruto was expected and made the likelihood of an ambush very high. The guardians had proven to be formidable foes, both in power and cunning, so an ambush could prove devastating. 

As if in answer to his unspoken concerns, the earth started to shake with a deep tremor, bringing them to a halt. It was a struggle to walk but Mitsuki was still able to close some of the distance between him and Boruto. The shaking steadily grew more intense, knocking several boulders loose and plunging them to the river far below. It wasn't long before the very rock hanging they were standing on began to shake apart.

"Boruto!" Mitsuki cried as the ground beneath Boruto's feet crumbled and fell away. Quickly, he stretched his arms after him, plucked his Sun from the air and reeled him back to solid ground. Despite the continued shaking, Boruto flashed a bright smile over his shoulder.

"Thanks, Mitsuki!" He called back over the rumbling of the mountain. As suddenly as it had come, the shaking stopped but the damage to the landscape was significant. The path ahead of them had collapsed completely. Boruto, still wrapped protectively in Mitsuki's extended arms, ventured to what was left of the ledge.

"Well, now what?" Boruto asked the world at large. His voice echoed lightly in the canyon as he looked down at the river. Sarada cautiously came up beside him.

"I'm not sure. We can't keep going this way but I don't know if there is another way." She thought aloud as she watched some loose dust and pebbles belatedly follow the landslide. Mitsuki slowly released Boruto and joined them on the edge. "How close are we to the key?" Sarada asked. Boruto dug in his shirt and freed the crystal from the cloth. It was shining brightly and the light was quickly gaining in strength. 

As Boruto stared, a think white mist filled the ravine and a frigid breeze blew between the rock walls. The temperature plummeted and the film of water on the remaining rocks began to freeze solid.

"Boruto! Look out!" Mitsuki cried but it was too late. Something had reached from the mist, seized Boruto's ankles and yanked him off his feet and over the cliff. Instantly, Mitsuki was after him. He extended an arm towards Boruto as he simultaneously stretched his other arm and grabbed hold of a nearby tree. He was only just fast enough to grab Boruto's wrist and stop him midair with a hard yank. Mitsuki grit his teeth and ignored the pain as he tried to pull Boruto back. 

Boruto was flailing, making him hard to hold onto. He had drawn his knife and was attempting to slash at whatever was holding him. A huge tug almost ripped Boruto from Mitsuki's grip but he clung on. Then, his curse marks began to glow electric Blue. Boruto looked at Mitsuki, who watched in horror as the lines started to creep up Boruto's neck and around his chin.

"Boruto! Stop!" Mitsuki shouted in desperation as he read the intent in Boruto's eyes. 

"I'm sorry, Mitsuki." Boruto's barely audible words froze Mitsuki to his core. The look on his Sun's face was sympathetic as the hateful blue lines continued to creep up his jaw. He was going to use magic to free himself. 

"Boruto! NO!!" It happened too fast. Something freezing cold reached from the mist and wrapped around Mitsuki's wrist. The fierce cold numbed his hand instantly. There was another yank and Boruto was torn from his grasp. Mitsuki immediately lunged again for Boruto and his numb fingers wrapped around the collar of his shirt. It tore instantly, leaving him with nothing but a fist full of loose fabric. He could only watch as his beloved disappeared into the white.

"BORUTO!!" Mitsuki screamed from the bottom of his very soul. The white mist disappeared as quickly as it had come. The sun reappeared and mocked him with its cheerfulness from its haven overhead. It was all too much for Mitsuki. He felt his arms grow limp and his legs turn to jelly as he continued to stare unblinkingly at the place where Boruto had vanished. As his body crumpled, he felt arms supporting him and preventing him from falling into the ravine. 

Sarada gently pulled him from the edge and Mitsuki allowed it. He was too numb to do anything else. Then, something solid in his hand caught his attention. He glanced down at his hand that still clung to the fragment of Boruto's clothing. The crystal necklace was nestled in the middle and the light in its center was fading.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this story has gone from a short story to a book to a series of books. For this reason, I felt it was best to split it into two parts. It is a series now so chapters 36 onward can be easily found in Part 2. I will be posting new chapters there from now on. Thank you so much everyone for continuing to read my fantasy story! It has been more successful than anything I ever imagined!


	36. Chapters moved

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick notice from me

Note from the author: Hello everyone! Thank you so much for reading my book! I noticed that his story of mine was starting to get extremely long. I feel like 107k+ words is both a stunning success and a lot to ask anyone to read, especially on a platform geared more towards short stories. For that reason, I have split The Prince and the Serpent into two parts. You will find chapters 36 onward under The Prince and the Serpent Part 2 (original, I know lol). I will be posting new chapters there form now on. Thank you so much again for your continued support! This story has been far more successful than I ever could have dreamed! Your comments and kudos have kept me going all year long and I cannot wait to continue to add new chapters.

I am a little behind with chapter 46 but I expect to post it on Friday. See you all then! :)


End file.
